German Lessons
by ParkerFloyd
Summary: Kurt's going on vacation to Germany for a month. Only problem? Two of his teammates tag along. One has a crush on him, the other may be in love. What's an elf to do? Slight AU.
1. End of the School Year

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property.  
  
Notes: Okay, so I don't know if Tabby is living with the X-Men now or not, because I haven't seen anything about it on the show yet. I figure that she is. So this story is written as if she is. If not, everything else has happened, and the story is set sometime after the episode where the Brotherhood is playing "heroes." I forget the name of the episode, but Lance saves the day at the end (insert vomit noise here).  
  
I know it's been a couple of weeks since I've written anything. Sorry. For anyone who's been reading my story on the other site, I don't think that I'm going to continue it. Sorry about that as well. I actually have a one shot story that I wrote about a certain reviewer of mine, but I'm afraid to put it up.  
  
Okay, any text that takes place between these { } is spoken in German. For exaample. . .  
  
{This story sucks}  
  
. . .is in German. I'd write the actual German out, but it would take me so long to write this story that I'm cheating.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Tabitha sat in class, chewing bubble gun and doodling pictures on her notebook. The teacher was handing out a final assignment, but Tabby didn't care. It was the last day of school, and the assignment was more of a puzzle. She didn't remember the last time that she did an assignment in this class. It was so easy! She'd never had a problem from day one understanding the language, no matter what her German teacher said. So after she had been handed the homework, she just took out her Walkman and began to listen to music instead of getting an early start on the assignment.  
  
She closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep. The scraping of chairs and the zipping of book bags awakened her. She opened her eyes and figured that the class was over, and so was school for the day. She threw her Walkman and her German book into her bag, and began to walk out of class. As she passed by Mr. Williams, her teacher, he reached out and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Tabitha, if you don't mind, can I have a word with you?"  
  
"Yeah, but make it fast, Teach. I gotta get goin." She said, popping her gum.  
  
"Well, Tabitha, I'm afraid that you haven't made any progress since the beginning to class."  
  
"What?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"You haven't made any progress. And seeing as how we're at the end of the year, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to fail you." Mr. Williams said.  
  
"Fail me? You can't! I understand everything that we've learned, it's just that the projects are so beneath me!" Tabby said, beginning to get excited.  
  
"You understand the German language?" Mr. Williams asked.  
  
"Totally!" Tabby answered.  
  
"{Tabitha, can you understand what I'm saying to you now?}"  
  
"{Book tree crayon glass banana monkey bubble bag!}" Tabby said proudly.  
  
Mr. Williams let his head fall to the side and gave her a confused look.  
  
"Book tree crayon glass banana monkey bubble bag?" he asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tabby asked, her turn to be confused.  
  
"I could ask you the same question. Listen, I want you to come up with an extra credit project to do over the summer. It's a possibility that you may be able to slide on a D, maybe even a low C, but it's going to have to be a great project."  
  
Tabitha left the classroom, feeling decidedly depressed. She didn't know what she was going to do.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Kurt was lying on his bed, humming happily to himself in his room. He had found out today that he was going to pass every class with an A. He couldn't have been happier. He couldn't wait to tell his mother. He knew how proud she would be. Kurt rolled over to look at his clock. 4:32. He would be leaving in less than 12 hours. He couldn't wait. He hadn't been home in over a year. It was going to be exciting to go home and see all of his family, and his old friends from the circus.  
  
Kurt got off of his bed and made his way down to the kitchen. When he got there, he found Kitty sitting at the table, eating vegetable soup and reading a book.  
  
"Hello, Katzchen!" he said excitedly.  
  
"Kurt! I'm, like, trying to read here!" Kitty whined.  
  
"You know, Kitty, whining does nozzing for your complexion." Kurt said, opening the refrigerator. "Are you going to miss me?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." Kitty said sarcastically. "Like the desert misses the rain."  
  
"Sarcasm is also very unbecoming on you." Kurt said, throwing a bemused look at her.  
  
"Well, anyhow, yeah. I'll miss you. Now why don't you let me finish reading this book?" Kitty asked.  
  
Kurt watched her read for a moment. Picking an apple out of a bowl on the counter with his tail, Kurt began to toss it into the air and catch it with that same appendage.  
  
"So vhat are you reading?" Kurt asked loudly.  
  
Kitty had finally had enough, and she threw her book down on the table. Giggling like mad, Kurt ran to the opposite side of the table as Kitty stood up.  
  
"Oh yeah! Keep laughing Fuzz Butt! You're about to die!" Kitty yelled. She suddenly felt like giggling herself.  
  
They began to walk in a circle around the table, Kurt being careful to stay exactly opposite of her.  
  
"Oh jah? Vhy don't you come get me?" Kurt asked. "Vhat's ze matter? Am I a bit beyond your reach?"  
  
"Oh, what? You think this table will protect you?" Kitty asked, phasing and running straight through the table at him. As she was about to close her hands around him, Kurt suddenly disappeared. Kitty pulled herself through the last bit of the table and turned around to find Kurt hanging from the ceiling, laughing at her.  
  
"I've changed my mind. I won't miss you." Kitty said, grinning. She thought this would be the perfect moment to have her talk with him, but the moment passed, and he left the kitchen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Tabby walked into the house late. She had just returned from the library. No matter what book she looked at or how much research she had done in the past three hours, she couldn't think of anything that would seem a suitable project to keep her from being failed. She wouldn't really have cared about failing if she hadn't been at the Institute. If she had still been home or with relatives, she could have cared less. However, she was at the Institute, and she didn't want to let Professor Xavier down. She knew he'd be disappointed, and he had done so much to take care of her. And then there were the other students. She didn't want to be left behind as he friends progressed.  
  
"I don't even know why he'd fail me. I understand German completely. {I can speak perfect, fluent German.}" She said.  
  
Kurt had just walked into the room and was about to walk past her when he heard her attempt at his native language. He paused for a moment, and then turned around toward Tabby.  
  
"Vhat did you just say?" Kurt asked.  
  
"{I can speak perfect, fluent German.}" She said.  
  
"Vhat is zat supposed to mean?" Kurt asked.  
  
"It means that I can speak perfect, fluent German, boyo! What's wrong with you? Can't you tell what I'm saying? It is your native language you know!" Tabby said.  
  
"Jawohl. It is. Now I'll ask again, vhat is zat supposed to mean?" Kurt asked her, cocking his head.  
  
"Well. . .what did you think I said?"  
  
"It sounded like you said that the baby is roasting over the fire, and beach balls were invading Germany. Only vizout any case endings." Kurt said.  
  
Tabby moaned.  
  
"Oh, Blue! I'm totally going to fail German. I'm going to have to repeat the class next year, and I'll still be a junior!" Tabby complained.  
  
"Vhat about summer school?" Kurt asked.  
  
"They're not offering it over summer school. I won't have the credits to be advanced. I'll have to make it up every summer, including the summer after I graduate!" Tabby said.  
  
"Vhy didn't you ask me for help?" Kurt wondered aloud. "I taught both Kitty and Evan how to speak fluent German. Zey vere better zan ze teacher."  
  
"Danke." Kitty said, passing through the room and smiling at Kurt as she hit the back of his head.  
  
"'And zat's ze only vord she remembers." Kurt said, shaking his head as he watched her leave.  
  
"Well. . .anyway. . .I have to do some type of project over the summer, and he says he'll pass me. But it has to be a big one. I can't just cook him some German food for the project. It has to be a huge project." Tabby said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tabby. I'll tell you vhat. If I see anyzing zis summer, I'll send it over to you or call you if I come up viz a good idea." Kurt said, turning to leave.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tabby asked, sitting down on the couch in the rec room.  
  
"Oh! I haff not told you? I'm leaving tomorrow morning to go home! I'm going to Germany for a few veeks."  
  
"You are?" Tabby asked.  
  
"Yup. Anyhow, I'm sorry to hear about your grade. Like I said, if I zink of anyzing vhile I'm over zhere, I'll call you, okay? If I can help you in any vay, I vill." Kurt said. "But I haff to go finish packing. I vant to get to bed early tonight. See ya."  
  
And with that, Kurt teleported up to his room.  
  
Tabby continued to sit on the couch, lost in thought.  
  
"Kurt's going to Germany. I'm failing German. I need to get a good grade, and in order to do that, I'm going to need a killer project." Tabby said to herself out loud.  
  
Tabby smiled to herself.  
  
"Professor!" she thought joyously.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
"Kurt, may I see you in my office, please?" Kurt heard the Professor say in his head.  
  
"Jawohl, Herr Professor." Kurt said out loud, disappearing from his room and appearing before the Professor's desk. "Yes, sir?"  
  
"Kurt, please sit down, I would like to speak to you for a moment." Xavier said.  
  
Kurt sat down in the chair opposite of Xavier.  
  
"Am I in trouble?" Kurt asked.  
  
"No. Rather, someone else is." Xavier said. "Kurt, I need you to help me with another mutant."  
  
"Jah, Professor. Anyzing." Kurt said. "As long as it doesn't make me miss my plane."  
  
"No. Of course not. As a matter of fact, that would be part of it." Xavier said.  
  
"Vas?" Kurt asked, confused.  
  
"Tabitha told me that she spoke to you earlier tonight about her failing grade in English." Xavier said.  
  
"Jah. Vhat about it?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Well, she spoke with her teacher, and he gave her very explicit instructions. She must turn a rather detailed, in depth project in to him in a little over a month."  
  
"Mhm. She told me." Kurt said.  
  
"Well, I'm going to be sending her to Germany with you." Xavier said.  
  
Kurt sat there, not quite certain that he had heard what the Professor had said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I will be sending Tabitha with you to Germany. There she will learn more of the language and culture. Upon returning to the States, she will make a detail, oral report to her teacher on her experiences."  
  
"Tabitha vill be coming viz me?" Kurt asked incredulously. "But. . .Professor! No offense. . .I like Tabby and all. . .but. . .Professor! Zis is supposed to be a vacation for me. I vas hoping to spend alone time viz mein family!"  
  
"And you still will." Xavier said. "Kurt, I'm hoping that this new interest in her classes and her grades is a sign of her growing maturity, Kurt."  
  
"I'm just. . .I'm not certain zat it's a good idea. She'll be traveling viz a Romany circus!" Kurt said.  
  
"Exactly. She'll have a fine tour of Germany. And while she is touring with you, I would like you to help her with her German, and introduce her to the customs of your native country." Xavier said.  
  
"Professor, I can't help but zink zat zis is a bad idea." Kurt said. "I mean. . .she can be a lot to handle!"  
  
"She'll be fine. Don't worry, Kurt." Xavier said.  
  
Kurt nodded his head and, standing up, turned to exit the room.  
  
"Oh! And Kurt?" Professor Xavier asked.  
  
"Yes, sir?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Thank you. You may close the door when you leave." Xavier said, returning to some paper work.  
  
Kurt closed the door and walked down the hallway. The excitement that he had felt about going home was somewhat lessened now. He really did like Tabby, and he really didn't have a problem helping her out. He just wished that it hadn't been like this. He had been looking forward to this vacation for the simple fact that it was a change of pace from his normal "Institute" routine. He'd be far from those who he saw every day. Now it was almost as if the Institute was tagging along.  
  
"Oh, Kurt. Would you feel the same way if Kitty were going instead of Tabby?" A female voice said in his head. "Or are you worried that she may, um. . .reawaken your old feelings for her?"  
  
"Hello, Jean." Kurt said, walking up to the tall redhead in the hall.  
  
"Hey, Kurt. I heard that you'll be having a new travel partner." Jean teasaed.  
  
"Jah, jah, jah." Kurt said. "Make fun."  
  
"So tell me Kurt, what is it that you're afraid of? Afraid that she'll trade places with Kitty. . .?"  
  
"Zat is none of your concern, Jean. And I'll zank you to stay out of my head." Kurt said as he passed by Jean on his way back to his room. "Vhy am I valking?"  
  
That said, Kurt suddenly disappeared from the hallway and ended up back in his room. He began to pack again when the phone rang. He hopped over his bed and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" he said into the phone.  
  
"Well, you said that if there was anything that you could do to help me that you would." Tabby said on the other end of the phone. "Did the Professor talk to you?"  
  
Kurt actually grinned.  
  
"Jah. He did. So you're coming viz me." Kurt said.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, Blue." Tabby said.  
  
"Nein, nein. It's cool. It vas a surprise, jah. I just never zought zat anyone here vould see me at my home or performing in ze circus. It's a bit. . .I don't know. Strange." Kurt said.  
  
Tabby was quite for a moment before responding.  
  
"If you feel weird about it, I'll tell the Professor that I won't. . ."  
  
"Nein, nein! Seriously, it's cool." Kurt said.  
  
"Awesome. So, I'm packing. What time do we leave tomorrow?" she asked.  
  
"Ve leave ze mansion at five in ze morning." Kurt said.  
  
"Okay. Hey! Look at it this way! You and I will be alone with each other all summer. No teachers, no Professor. . ." Tabby teased.  
  
"Oh, jah?" Kurt said, suddenly nervous.  
  
"Yup. Maybe I can even get your mind off of Cat." Kitty Tabby said in a fake, heavy seductive voice.  
  
Kurt swallowed out of nervousness, his throat clicking. That just made Tabby laugh.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Blue." Tabby said and hung up.  
  
Kurt sat there with the phone receiver in his hand, looking at the walls of his room.  
  
"Ach. Mein Gott." Kurt said. "She is crazy."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Jean walked back down to the kitchen after her meeting with Xavier. When she walked into the kitchen, she ran into Kitty there. Kitty was sitting reading a book, and looked up quickly when Jean walked in. Jean thought that the look on her face was disappointment, and Jean thought that it was perhaps because she wasn't a certain fuzzy, blue male. Walking to the refrigerator, Jean opened it and began to search for something to eat.  
  
"Hey, Kitty. What's up?" Jean asked.  
  
"Nothing. Reading my book." Kitty said, motioning to the book by lifting it.  
  
Jean nodded and Kitty went silent again.  
  
"I wonder if she knows how much Kurt likes her." Jean wondered. "I wonder how she feels about Kurt."  
  
Jean had always had a bit of a sneaking suspicion about Kitty's feelings toward Kurt. For the first few weeks, Kitty had been deathly afraid of Kurt. She had run from him and hid from him whenever he had approached, bearing a white flag as a joke to make Kitty laugh. Finally, she had stopped running, and started talking. Over time, their friendship grew into something that Jean considered almost beautiful. They were the best of friends, and trusted each other implicitly.  
  
"Did you say goodbye to Kurt?" Jean asked.  
  
Kitty put her book down.  
  
"I was going to wake him up and annoy him later on. He has a long flight tomorrow, so he can sleep on the plane." Kitty said with a wicked smile.  
  
"Have you thanked him yet?" Jean asked, turning serious.  
  
Kitty turned serious just as well.  
  
"No. Not yet. I haven't found the moment. I just. . .it meant a lot to me. I want the moment to be right." Kitty said.  
  
"Oh." Jean said, and then raised her eyebrow. "Did you say goodbye to Tabby?"  
  
"What?" Kitty asked. "Where is she going?"  
  
"She's going with Kurt." Jean said, taking an apple out of the refrigerator.  
  
"What?" Kitty asked softly.  
  
"She's going with Kurt." Jean said.  
  
"Why?" Kitty asked, standing up.  
  
"She's failing German and she needs to do a big project. So she asked the Professor if she could go with Kurt to Germany and learn the language and culture over there." Jean said.  
  
"But. . .she can't do that. She makes him feel uncomfortable. He's told me so!" Kitty whined.  
  
"Well, he better get used to it. They'll be over there together for a little over a month." Jean said.  
  
Kitty got up and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Where are you going?" Jean called with a smile. She didn't mean to cause trouble, but she loved giving people a push in the right direction.  
  
"I have to talk to someone." Kitty called back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Xavier was still sitting at his desk when there was a knock on his office door.  
  
"Come in, Kitty." He said, already knowing who was there.  
  
Kitty walked in slowly.  
  
"Um. . .Professor, can I ask you a huge favor?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yes, Kitty." Xavier said with a small smile.  
  
"This will be Jean's doing." Xavier thought as he listened to Kitty.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Kurt had just taken his clothes off for bed when Kitty came phasing through his door. He didn't blush. At this point in his and Kitty's friendship, he was used to her seeing him in a T-shirt and boxers. She ran in looking happy and gave him a great big hug.  
  
"Kurt! Guess what?" Kitty squealed.  
  
"Vas?" He asked, smiling at her.  
  
"I'm going with you, too!" Kitty said happily.  
  
Kurt's grin fell somewhat, but, luckily, Kitty didn't notice.  
  
"You're. . .going to Germany?" Kurt asked slowly.  
  
"Yup!" Kitty said.  
  
"Why?" Kurt asked, putting on a happier face for her benefit.  
  
"I have no school this summer, my parents are traveling, there will be almost no one here, and the Professor thinks that it would be a good for me to travel. Especially with my best friend!" Kitty said, hugging Kurt.  
  
"Yay." Kurt said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh well." He thought. "At least I'll be with her this summer."  
  
"Hey, at least we'll be together this summer, right? And this way, Tabby can't bug you too much, you know?" Kitty said.  
  
Kurt smiled a genuine smile.  
  
"Jah. I guess not."  
  
Kitty stood there, hugging him. After a moment that could have been awkward, but wasn't, she let go.  
  
"Hey, can I tell you something?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Jah. Vhat is it?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Well. . .I just wanted to. . .to, um, thank you." Kitty said.  
  
"For vhat?" Kurt asked, confused.  
  
"For coming back for me. For staying with me on that train." Kitty said.  
  
"Oh. Zat. Vell, it vas no problem, Kitty." Kurt said.  
  
"I know. For you, it wouldn't be. I think it would have been for some others, though." Kitty said. "Anyhow, it mean a lot to me."  
  
And with that, she bent over and pecked him on the lips. Kurt was suddenly thankful for the blue fur. Otherwise, she would have seen that he had turned as red as a fire hydrant.  
  
"Oh. . .um. . .it vas. . .you know. . .it vas nozzing." Kurt stammered.  
  
"No. It was something. To me." Kitty said.  
  
"You're velcome." He replied softly.  
  
She smiled at him, and Kurt suddenly coughed.  
  
"Vell, um, ve should go to bed. . .I mean. . .ve. . .um. . .ve should get some sleep. In our own beds. Jah." Kurt stammered and stuttered, making Kitty smile. "Early flight and all."  
  
"Good night, Fuzzy." Kitty said, phasing through the floor into her room.  
  
"Good night." Kurt said, falling back into his bed with a huge smile on his face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Okay, so there's the first chapter. I guess I'll have the next one up sometime soon, but I'm working an awful lot now. I probably won't get the next chapter up in a couple of days. I hate working so much. Argh! Anyhow, thanks for reading.  
  
Later. 


	2. International Flight

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property.  
  
Notes: Okay, if I've made an error concerning international air travel, I apologize. I've heard that meals are served on international flights, and I've heard that they're not served on international flights. In my world, meals aren't served on international flights. That aside, I'm also going to write this story as if Kurt and Tabby had something of a relationship that ended shortly after "Bada Bing, Bada Boom."  
  
Papaya: Once again, your review scared me. Heehee. No, Kitty's not a bitch (at least, not anymore than Tabby is, as you'll see in this chapter). My love for Kitty borders on obsession, so I won't make her bad. But I won't make Tabby bad either. I dig her too. Glad you're reading. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Redlion2: Yeah, I know. Sometimes I get to typing so fast that I don't even realize that I made a spelling blunder. And then it's hard to check since everything I write in Kurt's accent is underlined in Word. Anyway, glad you liked it.  
  
Electric Russian: Aw, come on now. I thought that we were going to try to curb your hatred for Tabby! Anyhow, glad you're here.  
  
Min-Kat: Thanks! Glad you liked it.  
  
Potest-Quivult: I'm afraid I can't answer that. It would spoil the story. Anyhow, glad you liked the chapter.  
  
Took-Baggins: Plenty of turbulence.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
The three young mutants walked through the terminal of the airport, looking for their gate.  
  
"I vish ze Professor had just flown us zhere in ze Blackbird." Kurt said. "Zen I vouldn't haff had to do zat at ze security check."  
  
Both girls looked at him miserably. They both felt horrible for him. When Kurt had reached the security check, he had to convince the guards to search him in a different room. The problem had arisen when he was forced to take off his shoes. Since the only reason it looked like he was wearing shoes was because of his inducer, which would have to be taken off to walk through the metal detector, he convinced the security guard to search him in an office. Luckily, the guard was mutant friendly, and Kurt's true appearance only scared him for a moment after the inducer was shut off.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Blue." Tabby said, putting her arm around him.  
  
Kitty glowered.  
  
"It's okay. He vas cool."  
  
"Why couldn't Professor Xavier fly us there in the Blackbird?" Kitty wondered aloud.  
  
"It's under repairs." Tabby said. "So, Kitty, tell me again, why are you coming with us?"  
  
"Because. I want to." Kitty said.  
  
Kurt could feel the tension building between the two girls, and tried his best to put the fire out.  
  
"Hey now. Polite talk in public, ladies." Kurt teased.  
  
Tabby bent her head behind Kurt and stuck her tongue out at Kitty. Kitty made a ruder motion with her middle finger. Kurt simply continued to walk forward.  
  
"Vell, our gate is here. Ve better get some rest now." Kurt said.  
  
"Why? We'll be sleeping for how many hours now?" Tabby asked. "How long is the flight?"  
  
"Seventeen hours." Kitty grumbled.  
  
"And in coach to boot." Tabby said. "Oh well. Small price to pay for a good grade."  
  
"And good company." Kitty said, taking Kurt's other arm and smiling at him.  
  
"Zis is going to be ze vorst vacation. Ever." Kurt thought.  
  
"I zink I'll call Amanda." Kurt said aloud, leaving the two girls at the gate.  
  
"He's still dating her?" Tabby asked after he left.  
  
"Yup." Kitty said. "Not that it's any of your business."  
  
"Oh, but it's yours?" Tabby asked.  
  
"Hey! He's my best friend. I'm his best friend. We're best friends. We tell each other everything, so it's more my business than yours."  
  
"Oh really? You two tell each other everything? Have you told him about your little crush on him yet?" Tabby asked, baiting the trap.  
  
"What? I don't have a crush on him!" Kitty said.  
  
"Oh, sure you don't. What happened? That little train incident finally opened your eyes? You finally realized what a great guy Blue is and. . ."  
  
"Don't call him that! He doesn't like that name." Kitty said fiercely.  
  
"Says who?" Tabby asked.  
  
"Says me." Kitty shot back.  
  
Tabby looked at Kitty for a moment, considering her for a moment.  
  
"Okay, well then, did he tell you about us?" Tabby asked slyly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Since you two share everything with each other, did he tell you that we were once a thing?" Tabby asked.  
  
"If you call what happened at that carnival "a thing," then you're pretty damned deluded." Kitty said.  
  
"Well. . .it was more of a thing than you'll ever have with him." Tabby said, sitting back and putting on her headphones.  
  
"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kitty asked. "He's with Amanda. And I'm. . .I'm happy for him."  
  
Tabby wasn't even paying attention to her. Kitty figured she must have had the music turned up pretty loud.  
  
"Whatever." Kitty said, opening her bag and retrieving a book.  
  
That's when Tabby began to sing aloud.  
  
"Little Kitty's got a crush on a cute little elf!" Tabby began to sing softly. "But she's big loser who lost her chance with him, and she's jealous cause Blue and I have made out and went on a date and. . ."  
  
She didn't get to finish. Kitty smacked her on the back of the head and walked off. Tabby considered getting up and smacking Kitty back, but the last thing she wanted was a major fight in an airport. That would be bad. Very bad. So instead she put her headphones back on and cranked up the music louder.  
  
She began to sing again.  
  
"Kitty Cat smacked me because she's jealous. Oh yeah! And she's jealous that I made out with Blue! Boom boom, ba ba ba da da ba!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Kurt walked up to the Cinnabon and ordered three of the classic cinnabons just for himself. He knew that there would be no meals served on the flight, and even though his carry-on bag was filled with snacks and foodstuff, he wanted to be certain to get some more calories before breaking into his stash. After he got his food, he walked to a table next to a window and watched the planes take off as he ate.  
  
Kurt hadn't called Amanda. He had never meant to. He simply had to get away from the two girls with whom he would be sharing a part of his life that he had always kept private. He felt bad for lying to Kitty. He didn't like doing it, as they were best friends. He just knew that after Amanda broke up with him, he didn't want anyone's pity. Especially Kitty's.  
  
Kurt's mind went back to that night almost immediately.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kurt, I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore." Amanda had said.  
  
"Vhy? Vhat's wrong?" Kurt asked frantically.  
  
"I can't take this. All of this sneaking around so that my parents don't find out is. . .it's tiring." Amanda had said.  
  
"But. . .but vhat about us?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I'll always treasure our time together. But I have to move on Kurt. I like you. I like you a lot. But I want a normal life. I want my boyfriend to be able to come over to my house. I want to go to school dances and not worry about him being lynched."  
  
Kurt hung his head, silent tears falling from his eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry. You're so special to me, but I just want a normal life. You can understand that, can't you?"  
  
Kurt nodded sadly.  
  
"More zan anyzing, I can understand vanting to haff a normal life." He had said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The breakup had occurred months ago, before he had witnessed the awakening of Apocalypse. He had refused to tell anyone about it. Not even Scott, his best male friend, knew about it. He had simply asked for privacy concerning his relationship with Amanda, and they had continued to be friends. That had been especially hard for Kurt, talking to her at school to keep up appearances. She was always so close, yet far away.  
  
He had wanted to tell Kitty about it. He really did, especially after her blow out with Lance in front of the building where the school board was having its stupid meeting. She had felt so down afterwards. She had finally realized exactly what Lance was. After the train incident that had happened a couple of months ago, he had thought that the two of them would get back together. But it hadn't happened. It seemed as if she was finally over him. So after all of that, he wished that he had told her, just so that the honesty of their friendship wasn't compromised. However, he found that he couldn't. He knew that he had to do it soon.  
  
He couldn't deny his attraction to her. He had always, from first sight, had a crush on her. Even while he was with Amanda he could imagine himself with Kitty. The problem was, he also could not deny something of an attraction to Tabby. He had actually, kind of sort of, been with Tabby for a short while. Of course, that was a long time ago. And now, here he was, away from his professors and instructors for a month with the both of them. On one hand, he had the wild child party girl who he had dated briefly and he had fun with. On the other hand, he had his best friend who he had feelings for from the moment he first saw her.  
  
"Great." He thought as he shoved the remaining bit of pastry into his mouth. "God, just help me get through this month, please?"  
  
In response, Kurt felt a pair of hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Hey, Fuzzy." Kitty said as she began to massage his shoulders.  
  
Kurt melted.  
  
"Oh, God. Why have you forsaken me?" Kurt thought.  
  
"Hey. . .Katzchen." Kurt said, trying desperately not to purr at Kitty's touch.  
  
Kitty giggled.  
  
"So. How's Amanda?" Kitty asked, a little tightly.  
  
"Um. . .she's good. She, uh, she said hello to you." Kurt said.  
  
Sitting in front of Kitty, Kurt couldn't see her roll her eyes.  
  
"Isn't she nice?" Kitty thought sarcastically.  
  
"Um. . .Kitty?" Kurt said, turning around to face her.  
  
"Yes, Kurt?"  
  
"Um. . .I haff somezing to tell you." Kurt said.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Vell, um. . .you see. . ." Kurt began.  
  
He was cut off by Tabby.  
  
"Hey, you two! Our plane is boarding! Am I flying alone? Or maybe just with Blue?" Tabby asked.  
  
Kitty glared at her.  
  
"Ve're coming! Come on, Katzchen!" Kurt said, taking her hand and beginning to run toward their gate. Tabby had already ran off in the same direction.  
  
"What were you going to tell me?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Um. . .tell you later." Kurt said.  
  
They reached the plane in plenty of time. The jet was huge, made specifically for international travel. After showing their boarding passes, they were allowed on, and walked down the center aisle to their seats. Kurt was first in, and smiled as they reached their row.  
  
"Oh! Vindow seat!" Kurt said, rushing forward to claim his chair.  
  
Kitty was next in line, and thinking about how nice it would be to sit next to Kurt for seventeen hours. She could even lay on his shoulder to take a nap! However, just as she was about to sit down, Tabby pushed by her and claimed the seat for her own.  
  
"Sorry, Kitty. But I don't do well in aisle seats." Tabby said, settling down next to Kurt.  
  
The people waiting behind her were beginning to get impatient, so Kitty reluctantly sat down in the remaining seat, next to the aisle. Next to her, Kurt and Tabby were already cheerfully talking about air travel and what there was to do in Germany. Kitty sighed and sat back in her chair. As the plane filled up, she grew more and more grateful that no one had sat behind her yet. Looking at the chairs behind the three of them, Kitty realized that no one had sat behind Kurt or Tabby yet, either. Looking forward again, she rested in her seat, watching the few remaining people boarding the plane. The last passenger to board was an older man, and he was eyeing the row of chairs behind the three mutants. After stowing his bag in the overhead compartment, he moved into that aisle, sitting directly behind Tabby. Kitty smiled.  
  
"Nothing less than she deserves. But I'll offer." Kitty thought.  
  
"Hey, Tabby. Are you certain that you don't want to trade seats?" Kitty asked, putting on a fake smile.  
  
"Yes, honey. I'm sure of it." Tabby said smartly and then turned back to Kurt.  
  
"Okay then." Kitty thought, strapping in as the plane began to taxi onto the runway.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Seven hours into the flight, Tabby found herself regretting her choice in seating. On her left, Kurt had put his chair back and was asleep. On her right, Kitty had done the same. Tabby had noticed the self satisfied smile on Kitty's face. Tabby realized that she didn't even have anyone's shoulder to lean on. She settled back down into her chair, trying to get comfortable. Suddenly, she realized that her bladder was full, and she needed to relieve herself. Turning to her right, she tried waking Kitty.  
  
"Kitty! Kitty! Wake up! I need to go to the bathroom." Tabby said.  
  
Kitty snored in response.  
  
"Kitty! I'm not lying! I need to pee! Wake up!" Tabby said.  
  
Kitty simply turned her head away from Tabby. She also snored again, rather loudly.  
  
"Okay. Fine." Tabby said, and proceeded to crawl over Kitty.  
  
Standing up, she hit the overhead area where her air vent was. Rubbing her head, she cursed herself for standing up so fast. Turning to her right, she got her left foot over Kitty, turning so that she faced the sleeping girl. When she tried to get her right foot over, her left foot faltered. She tried to catch hold of the overhead area to steady herself, but she moved her head too quickly and fell into the aisle after hitting her head again.  
  
Kitty made a sound that could have been a snore, but sounded more like a snort.  
  
"Keep laughing little girl. Just remember. . .I've made out with him. So. . .ha!" Tabby whispered into Kitty's ear.  
  
With that, she walked down the aisle toward the bathroom.  
  
Kitty's eyes opened, and she glared at the blonde who was walking away. Turning over, she looked at Kurt, and an idea formed. She sat up, putting her seat straight up as well. Then she turned to the man behind her.  
  
"Um, excuse me, sir?" she asked politely, sounding for all the world like a sweet and innocent young girl.  
  
"Yes, dear?" the old man replied.  
  
"Can I ask you a favor?" Kitty asked sweetly.  
  
When Tabby returned to their row, she found Kitty lying down again. However, Kitty was lying down in the seat next to Kurt, her head resting on his shoulder. In the row behind them, the old man had moved to the only seat where no one could lie down in front of him. That was also Tabby's seat. Growling, she sat down and opened up her Sky Mall.  
  
"We'll see." Tabby said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
The flight was long, but it finally touched down in Berlin. Tabby looked the worse for the wear. She had not had any sleep on the flight. Kurt and Kitty, meanwhile, had slept for at least half of it. Tabby tiredly stood up and grabbed her bag out of the overhead compartment and began to make her way off of the airplane, Kurt and Kitty behind her. Reaching their arrival gate, the three found their way to customs, and began to process of entering the country. Once they made their way out of customs, they got their bags, and went to meet their ride. Kurt had arranged for someone from the circus to pick them up at one of the many entrances to the airport and take them home.  
  
Outside, there were cars parked along the concourse, waiting for arriving parties. Kurt led the girls through the throngs of people, speaking the language that Tabby had traveled so far to learn. Tabby accidentally hit someone's arm, and he turned toward her.  
  
"Sorry." Tabby said.  
  
"{It's okay dear. Good day.}" He said.  
  
"{I am a banana.}" She replied. "No! No! Um. . .{I'm feeling fat and sassy.}"  
  
He looked at her for a moment, thinking that she must have been soft in the head. Kurt simply laughed.  
  
"{She's here to learn the language.}" Kurt told the man.  
  
"{She has a long way to go.}" The man said, laughing. "{Good lucky, lovely.}"  
  
Tabby irritably nodded at him.  
  
"What did he say?" Tabby asked Kurt.  
  
"Never mind. Hey! Here's our ride!" Kurt said excitedly.  
  
Tabby and Kitty looked over Kurt's shoulder at the concourse. Parked between BMW"s and Jetta's was a shabby looking VW Bus, painted many different colors. It was covered in paintings of flowers and animals. Standing outside, looking at the trio, smiling, was a young man about two years older than Kurt. He was tall and had a muscular build, with long blond hair tied back into a ponytail. Women around the concourse continued to look at him, with everything from interest to pure lust in their eyes. Kurt rushed forward and took his hand, shaking it. The man pulled Kurt into an embrace, as if they were old friends. Which they were.  
  
"Kurt!" the man exclaimed. "{How have you been, my friend?}"  
  
"{Better and better since we landed.}" Kurt said. "{And how are you, Gunther?}"  
  
"{Better and better since you landed.}" Gunther said, smiling.  
  
"Let me introduce my friends. Gunther, this is Kitty." Kurt said, pulling Kitty forward.  
  
The man smiled at her and kissed her hand, making Kitty grin.  
  
"Hallo, fraulein." Gunther said.  
  
"And this is Tabby." Kurt said, pulling Tabby forward.  
  
"Hallo to you, as vell." Gunther said, bowing and kissing her hand too.  
  
"You speak English." Tabby said.  
  
"Yes. I speak it vell, too." Gunther said. "Now Kurt, how is it zat you are lucky enough to travel viz such beautiful vomen?"  
  
"Vhat? Just because you are so ugly zat you never haff had ze pleasure of a female's company doesn't mean zat I am so unlucky as you." Kurt teased.  
  
Gunther laughed at the comment, remembering how well Kurt could spar, both physically and verbally.  
  
"Let me help you viz your bags." Gunther said, taking Tabby's luggage from her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
With their luggage loaded into the van, everyone climbed in, and soon Gunther was driving out of Berlin, toward Kurt's home.  
  
"{So the circus hasn't left to tour yet?}" Kurt asked.  
  
"Nein." Gunther said. "{We've been waiting for you.}"  
  
"{You haven't really, have you?}" Kurt asked, incredulous.  
  
"{How could we tour without one of our largest, brightest stars?}"  
  
In the back of the van, Kitty had begun to inspect the various items lying on the floor. She knew that they must be rigs for something to do with the circus, but she had no clue. Tabby, meanwhile, was sitting close to Kurt and Gunther as she tried to decipher what they were saying.  
  
"Can't you understand them at all?" she asked, coming to sit by Kitty.  
  
"Not a word. I took German a year ago, and I've forgotten just about everything except for some of the things that Kurt says, like friend or love." Kitty replied.  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm sure he says "love" to you a lot." Tabby said sarcastically. "Only he probably just says it when he's talking about Amanda."  
  
"Shut up, Tabby. He tells me he loves me all of the time." Kitty said, somewhat petulant.  
  
The argument continued, catching the attention of the men in front.  
  
"{Did I say you were lucky to be traveling with those two?}" Gunther teased.  
  
"{They're going to kill each other.}" Kurt said.  
  
"{Over you? What do they feed the people in America that makes them go insane?}" Gunther teased.  
  
"{I don't know. I only eat Gut Bomb burgers and pizza.}" Kurt said.  
  
"Hey! I heard Gut Bomb in there! I understood a word in German!" Tabby yelled from the back.  
  
"That's only because it's an English word and he said it in English. Genius." Kitty retorted, and the argument began again.  
  
"{Wow. Maybe we can make them an act. An act that argues.}" Gunther said.  
  
"{Do me a favor and get me home.}" Kurt said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"{Okay. But first, tell me. . .which one is it you. . .you know. . .}" Gunther asked.  
  
"{Vhat?}" Kurt asked.  
  
"{Oh, come on, Kurt. Which one is it that you have a thing for?}"  
  
"{I don't know.}" Kurt said.  
  
Gunther let out a low whistle.  
  
"{I'd be careful. Either way, you're in for a fight.}" Gunther said, smiling.  
  
Kurt turned toward the arguing girls, somewhat exasperated.  
  
"Listen, ve're a little vay from my home now, but vhen ve get zhere, I'd like you both to be as nice and sveet as I know you bozth can be. Okay?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Of course." Kitty said.  
  
"No problem." Tabby said.  
  
Nodding, Kurt turned back toward the front.  
  
"{It's going to be a long month, no?}" Gunther asked.  
  
"Jah." Kurt said.  
  
"I know what that means!" Tabby yelled excitedly.  
  
Gunther laughed again.  
  
"{Nice. Oh, and by the way, I know something you don't.}" Gunther said.  
  
"Vas?" Kurt asked, turning toward Gunther.  
  
"I know that!" Tabby yelled again. "Vas means what!"  
  
"Shut up!" Kitty said.  
  
In the front of the bus, Gunther and Kurt ignored them, Gunther simply shook his head.  
  
"{I'm not telling you. It's a surprise. But considering your present company. . .}" he said, motioning to the back of the bus with his head. "{. . .it may make your summer longer.}"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Okay, so there's chapter 2. . .up way before I meant to get it up. I can't believe that I got it up that fast. Wow. I feel really accomplished. I didn't even make you wait a full day. Okay, I'm hazy as to a lot of Germany, which is funny, since the story I'm writing is 1/3 about Tabby learning about Germany, so I'm going to have to do some minor research. Don't expect another chapter for a couple of days. Hopefully I can get it up before this weekend. Oh, and I'm going to be taking liberties with Kurt's past in the circus and his family life. Hope no one minds.  
  
Later. 


	3. Warm Welcome

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property.  
  
Notes: I have to give credit where credit is due, and my vision of Kurt's family is drawn heavily from another writer. Nemain, I know you will probably never read this, but you're stories are amazing. I only hope to one day be so detailed and in depth with my writing as you are in yours. That said, I'm not using Margali or Jimaine in this story. Sorry for those of you who wanted to see them. My vision of Romany Gypsies living in Germany is based upon actual research. I actually did research. Wow. Anyhow, from now on, if you see a footnote appear in the text, it's explained at the bottom of the chapter.  
  
As always, I'm going to continue to put the shout-out's before the chapter, so please remember that there's still story here. . .I have a lot of shout- out's.  
  
Telle: Thanks! Hope you continue to like it.  
  
Ice50: Yeah, I dig Kurtty too (in case no one could tell from the seven Kurtty's I've written). HEY! EVERYONE SHOULD READ "NIGHTCRAWLER'S BURDEN. I really like the story Ice50.  
  
Anonymous: I actually like Tabby, so I'm not referring to her as an idiot so much as she's excitable about learning the language and being in a new country. Hope that doesn't ruin it for ya! Glad you like it so far.  
  
Beboots: I'm fairly certain that it'll be a Kurtty. Can you tell me some other Kurtitha's, though? I can't find any!  
  
Electric Russian: Sigh. Why you gotta talk 'bout my gal Tabby that way?!? Sorry about Margali not being in this story. Hope you still like it.  
  
BoomBaby101: Awesome! I'm glad you like it, and hope you continue to do so.  
  
Papaya: Please don't hurt me. I'm fragile. Heehee.  
  
JDH3: You're back! Yeah, we should all be as unlucky as Kurt.  
  
Took-Baggins: You pretty much guessed right, I'm thinking. Let the awkwardness begin!  
  
This is getting long, so a HUGE, GINORMOUS shout-out to the following: Tainz, Mrs. Trunks' Mom, Radical-Seto, and LewsTherinInsanity. I promise to be less impersonal with you guys and gals next time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Kurt watched as the city became a town, the town became suburbs, and the suburbs became countryside. He felt good. It was great to see the old landmarks that he was so used to seeing in his childhood. During his childhood, he had traveled through most of Germany with the circus, not to mention Europe. Looking over, he saw Gunther yawn, and behind him, Kitty and Tabby were asleep. Smiling, he faced forward and continued to look out of the window.  
  
"{Feel good to be home?}" Gunther asked.  
  
"Jah." Kurt said, shutting off his image inducer. "{But a little strange, too.}"  
  
"{I can imagine.}" Gunther said.  
  
As night approached, and the moon began to take the place of the sun, the VW Bus pulled off of the main road onto a duty dirt road riddled with holdes and dips. Kitty awoke with a start, but Tabby continued to sleep through the bumpy ride. Kitty crawled forward, poking her head into the front seat. Kurt looked over at her and smiled in greeting.  
  
"So what's up? Are we gonna make it, Captain?" Kitty asked no one in particular.  
  
"Jah. Ve'll make it Katzchen." Kurt said. "Don't vorry. It's just an old road."  
  
Kitty placed her hand on his shoulder while looking through the windshield at the darkening countryside. Kurt glanced briefly at her hand and then back out of the window.  
  
"It's beautiful here, Kurt." she said.  
  
Kurt nodded. Slowly, he brought his hand up to hers and placed it on top. She squeezed his shoulder as he enfolded her hands in his. Smiling, both continued to look out of the window while a tired Gunther continued to drive.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Finally the VW Bus pulled off of the road and onto the earth. The drive became bumpier, and Tabby finally woke up.  
  
"What's up? Are we there yet?" she asked.  
  
"Not yet." Kurt said. "A moment or two, and ve'll be zhere."  
  
"Um, Kurt?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yes, Liebes?" Kurt replied, making Gunther glance at him for his use of the word.  
  
"Where exactly are we going?" Kitty asked.  
  
Tabby's ears perked up.  
  
"Vell, ve're heading toward my home. Sort of." Kurt replied.  
  
"What do you mean by sort of?" Tabby asked.  
  
"Vell, zis is our home vhen ve're not touring. You see, ve're not only a circus, but ve're a circus of Romany gypsies." Kurt said.  
  
"What does that mean?" Tabby wondered.  
  
"It means zat ve roam." Gunther said and then laughed.  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes.  
  
"{Nice joke. Too bad it's about a billion years old.}" Kurt said, and then turned to Kitty and Tabby. "Romany humor. Vhat it means is zat ve make our home vhere ve can find one."  
  
Kitty turned to Tabby.  
  
"You taking notes here, Genius?" she asked.  
  
"Go to hell." Tabby said in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Hey. Stop." Kurt said, becoming serious.  
  
The two girls nodded an apology and became silent again.  
  
"Vhere ve are now is countryside zat is our home right before ve begin to tour. I grew up in zis place." Kurt said, motioning to the countryside.  
  
"Where?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Zhere." Gunther replied to her question, pointing forward through the windshield.  
  
Both girls barely contained their gasps. In the center of a large clearing was what Kitty could only describe as a town,, and Tabby could only describe as a "good time." It wasn't really a town so much as it was a settlement, or a camp. Covered wagons, busses, vans, and R.V.'s were everywhere. Each had been painted and repainted, until they all looked strange, covered with pictures of animals or circus acts. Campfires dotted the landscape, each with people eating, drinking and talking around them. Children chased each other through clotheslines draped between covered wagons. Music was playing from somewhere, and a couple was dancing to it. Warmth, laughter, and merriment seemed to permeate the entire scene. Kurt's smile became positively radiant. (1)  
  
"Ladies, zis is mein home." Kurt said.  
  
Kitty and Tabby both smiled. Gunther turned and grinned at them.  
  
"Stick close to me, ladies. I haff a strange feeling zat if you stay too close to Kurti here, you may be crushed by ze stampede." Gunther said, parking the VW Bus and killing the ignition.  
  
"What stampede?" Kitty asked, and then yelped.  
  
Kurt's door was wrenched open by a man Kitty could only describe as "ginormous." He reached one muscle-bound arm into the bus and pulled Kurt out, gripping him by the scruff of his neck.  
  
"Manni! Nein!" Kurt yelped, trying not to laugh.  
  
"{He has returned to us!}" Manni yelled, embracing Kurt in a bear hug. "Ha ha ha haaaa!"  
  
What seemed like dozens and dozens of people were crowding around Kurt, each speaking excitedly to him in German, each trying to embrace him or shake his hand. Kitty and Tabby waited until the crowd cleared away from the bus to get out. Tabby and Kitty watched as the crowd pulled Kurt closer to the camp. Gunther came around to open the back of the bus.  
  
"I didn't know Blue was so popular." Tabby said.  
  
"Kurti? Ach. Yes. Very popular." Gunther teased. "Everyone is excited to see him again. Not many people leave us. In ze past couple of years, only two of our young ones left to go to school."  
  
"You don't go to school?" Tabby asked.  
  
"Ve are. . .self educated. You vill not find an imbecile at our camp. Ve are a very curious people, and our elders pass on knowledge and education to our young ones. Ve are schooled in mazth, science and history just like you."  
  
"That's cool." Kitty said, taking her bag from Gunther.  
  
"Nein, nein, Kitty. Don't vorry about zat. You are Kurt's guest, and our guest as vell. Manni!"  
  
The large man who had "liberated" Kurt from the bus turned around.  
  
"{Will you help the ladies with their bags?}" Gunther asked.  
  
"{Of course!}" Manni said, picking up Tabby's and Kitty's bags with one large arm.  
  
"Thank you." Kitty said softly, smiling at Manni, somewhat intimidated by the large man.  
  
Manni laughed, and then reached out toward Kitty, making her yelp again. With one swift motion, he settled her so that she was sitting on his shoulder and he began to walk toward the camp. Gunther laughed.  
  
"Vould you like a ride as vell?" Gunther asked.  
  
"No thanks." Tabby said, laughing. "I can walk."  
  
Kitty looked back at them, bemused with her own precarious situation. From her vantage on top of Manni's shoulder, she could see the throngs of people were still surrounding Kurt. Kurt looked over at her and laughed, wagging his fingers at her. Kitty smiled and waved back. Behind her, Gunther held Kurt's bags as he led Tabby to the camp.  
  
Once Manni set her down, she smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks. . .I guess." She said.  
  
"You are velcome, fraulein!" Manni said in a deep voice. "A friend of Kurt's is a friend of mine."  
  
Manni set the bags down next to a wagon and walked toward Kurt. Kitty followed. Gunther set Kurt's bags down next to the others, and led Tabby toward Kurt as well.  
  
"Don't vorry. Your luggage is safer here zan anyvhere in all of Germany." Gunther said when Tabby cast a look back.  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
Once Tabby caught up with Kitty, Kurt looked over at them and motioned for them to come closer. They walked closer, and Kurt met them halfway.  
  
"{Everyone. . .}" Kurt said to the people, motioning toward Kitty and Tabby. "{. . .these are my friends, Kitty and Tabby.}"  
  
Everyone turned toward them, and to Kitty and Tabby's great surprise, rushed toward them, extending their hands. Some of the gypsy women and children even embraced them. A chorus of "welcomes" were said in German, and the two girls did their best to acknowledge everyone.  
  
"Kitty, Tabby. . .zis is my mozzer." Kurt said excitedly, leading a woman close to them.  
  
"Hallo, girls. It's a pleasure to meet you." Astrid, Kurt's mother, said.  
  
Both girls were astonished. Astrid was a small woman in stature, but she seemed to be large in presence. She couldn't have weighed more than one hundred pounds and she seemed younger than they would have imagined. Tabby almost felt guilty for imagining Kurt's mother to be an old, hunchbacked gypsy woman, with a large mole on her nose. Astrid positively radiated beauty. Looking around, Tabby realized that they all did.  
  
Astrid smiled at the young girls, and then embraced them both, pulling them close to her. Both girls giggled at all of the attention they were receiving.  
  
"Now. . .tell me. How much trouble has my son got into?" Astrid asked while pinching Kurt.  
  
"Mama. . ." Kurt said, blushing beneath his fur.  
  
"Actually Ms. Wagner, he helps keep all of us out of trouble." Kitty said, grinning.  
  
"Ach! Zhere is no Ms. Vagner here. Only Astrid." Astrid said, smiling at Kitty.  
  
"Okay. . .Astrid." Kitty said.  
  
"And zis is my fazzer." Kurt said, motioning to the man next to Astrid. "Johannes."  
  
"Hello, girls." Johannes said. He was somewhat taller than Kitty had imagined, and he looked very strong, with an acrobat's build. His smile reached his eyes, and you could at once tell that he was a very genuine, caring man.  
  
"Hello." They both chorused.  
  
"Now come! You must be hungry!" Astrid said, taking the girls by their arms and leading them toward another fire. "Come on, Kurti!"  
  
"Yeah! Come on. . .Kurti!" Tabby said, turning her head to smile at Kurt.  
  
"Mein Gott. Zey'll never stop calling me zat now." Kurt grumbled to Gunther, making him laugh.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Kitty sat next to the fire, thankful that everyone seemed to speak English pretty well. They were currently talking to the three young mutants about what life was like for them. Tabby and Kitty had finished eating, and Kurt was on his fourth helping. What amused Kitty was how no one seemed to think he was eating much. They continued to press food onto Kurt before he had finished the plate he was currently on.  
  
"Then again, he grew up with them. They know how much he eats." Kitty thought.  
  
Kurt was busy telling the group surrounding them about their adventures on the island they had escaped to after the failed cruise trip.  
  
". . .and zen Amara stopped ze volcano from blowing again. She kind of became one viz it." Kurt finished.  
  
"Vhat happened to all of you zen?" a young boy named Shroeder asked.  
  
"Vell, Amara came back to us, better zan ever, and ve vent back to ze cruise ship." Kurt said, shrugging.  
  
"My son ze hero." Astrid said, smiling.  
  
Kitty was amazed at how well Astrid seemed to be taking her sons stories about life or death situations. She was sure that her parents would have been fairly upset if they learned just how much danger she had put herself in during the past couple of years. Astrid, however, seemed understanding, and Kitty mentioned so.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so. But ze vay I look at it, God gave you each a vonderful gift, and to not use zose gifts for ze betterment and protection of your fellow man vould be a sin." Astrid said, Johannes nodding next to her. "I do vorry about you zough, Kurti."  
  
Kurt nodded, pulling back when his mother licked her finger and tried to smooth back his bangs.  
  
"Mama! Stop!" Kurt said.  
  
"Hey, enough about us! Why don't you tell us some embarrassing stories about Kurt from when he was a little boy." Tabby said.  
  
"Oh! Haff I got stories to tell you." Astrid said, laughing.  
  
"Mama! No!" Kurt moaned. "Papa! Make her stop!"  
  
"Yes. Astrid, mein liebe, ze camp is moving tomorrow morning. It's late, and ve must go to bed. If ve vere going to tell embarrassing stories to zese beautiful girls about Kurt's childhood, ve'd be here all night."  
  
The crowd laughed heartily, everyone who knew Kurt nodding.  
  
"Zank you, Papa." Kurt said sarcastically. "Vhere are ve sleeping?"  
  
"You zree are sleeping togezzer in zat vagon." Astrid said, pointing to a covered wagon nearby. "But first. . .ladies, neizer of you are romantically involved viz or interested in Kurti, are you?"  
  
"Nope." Tabby lied.  
  
"No." Kitty lied.  
  
"Kurti?" Johannes asked.  
  
"Nein." Kurt lied.  
  
"Okay, zen ve trust you. Manni! Take zeir bags over to ze vagon!" Johannes yelled out.  
  
"{You go it.}" Manni called back, moving toward the bags.  
  
"I recommend ve all go to sleep!" Johannes said to the crowd. "Ve haff an early day tomorrow, and a long vay to go."  
  
The crowd surrounded Kurt, Tabby and Kitty, all of them hugging the teens or simply saying "good night." When the crowd dispersed, Astrid and Johannes did the same to all three, and then left to go to their own wagon.  
  
"So we have our own place?" Kitty asked aloud.  
  
"Jah." Kurt said.  
  
Tabby looked at it, her face full of doubt.  
  
"Is it going to be big enough for us?" she wondered aloud.  
  
"Jah. It may be a little tight, but usually circus performers are traveling in it and zey don't care about tight spaces." Kurt said, leading the two girls closer to the wagon. "I vonder vhat my surprise vas."  
  
"What surprise?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Gunther mentioned that he knew something that I didn't that could make my summer. . .I don't know." Kurt said, blushing under his fur again when he realized what he almost said.  
  
"Make your summer. . .?" Tabby began to ask, but was cut off by a girl's voice.  
  
"Guten nicht, Kurt." it said.  
  
Kurt froze in his tracks.  
  
"That voice! It can't be." Kurt thought, turning around slowly.  
  
Kitty and Tabby followed suit, turning around themselves.  
  
Standing there was girl roughly the same age as they were. Her skin was a dark complexion, and absolutely gorgeous. Her dark, black hair fell in waves down her head, pulled toward the rear where it hung halfway down her back. Her eyes were shaped like almonds, and Tabby could tell that they were a dark blue green in the light of the fire. She was wearing a simple, brown top, with a beautiful black, handmade skirt flowing behind her in the breeze. A gentle smile was spread across her lips, and the fire danced in her eyes.  
  
"Franka?" Kurt whispered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
(1): Romany gypsies group into tribes, known in the Romany language as a kumpania. Romany is a language unto itself, taking on the characteristics of whatever country the kumpania resides and roams in. Since Kurt has always spoken German, I figure his kumpania also speaks German. Not all Romany gypsies live like this. Some aren't as lucky as this particular performing group, which I've written as a romanticized ideal of what gypsies live like.  
  
A little shorter than I'm really happy with, but it's where I wanted to end the chapter. So, once again, I stole Kurt's parents' names from Nemain (I should probably email her and let her know). Anyone else that you don't recognize is a product of my imagination. I know that this chapter doesn't seem as funny as the others, but I wanted to give Kurt a nice homecoming before torturing him (as tortuous as three girls wanting a guy can be). I should have the next chapter up in a day or so.  
  
Later. 


	4. The Past is the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property.  
  
Notes: Okay, I have to apologize to Inuternutter. I stole the names of Kurt's parents from Internutter. So all credit goes to Internutter.  
  
Wow. Once again, I have to shorten up the shout outs. There are so many. Thanks everyone. It means a lot.  
  
Internutter: Internutter! THE Internutter! ::Parker runs to put on his best suit and tie:: Wow! I can't believe you read one of my stories and seem to like it so far. That's awesome! Thanks! By the way, is there something wrong with my computer, or with your server? Because I can't get onto Nutfiction or Realm of the Internutter.  
  
Redlion2: Yeah, you're pretty much right. Wait until later. More torture coming.  
  
Ice50: I always write Kurt as the swingingest guy around! Funny thing is, he always complains.  
  
Coffee Connoisseur: Hope you like the Kurtty WAFF in this chapter, too.  
  
Electric Russian: Franka is a feminine German name. I named her after Franka Potente (a German actress I'm in love with).  
  
Mama Moosh: Yeah, she's trouble. Thanks for reading.  
  
Tenzo: I'm sure the story of how I write would be very boring. Thanks for reading!  
  
And a HUGE SHOUT OUT to everyone else who has read and reviewed. I've never received this many reviews so quickly. I'm so happy that you guys and dolls like the story (so far).  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Kitty squirmed on the mattress, trying desperately to get comfortable. Sighing softly, she looked at the clock on the wall. The clock read 3:42 a.m. Closing her eyes, she tried again to drift off to sleep, but there were too many thoughts running through her head. Opening her eyes again, she turned over on her side and stared at the sleeping form of Kurt. He had been telling the truth. The wagon was a little cramped. She guessed that the performers didn't mind, but she wasn't used to sleeping this close to two other people, especially Kurt. He didn't mind. He had gone to sleep as soon as his head had hit the pillow.  
  
"But then again, he grew up like this." Kitty thought.  
  
Her mind began to replay the events of that night over again, and she finally made it back to the event that had happened before they had gone to bed.  
  
Franka. Kitty did not like Franka.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
"{Hello, Kurt.}" Franka said with a coy smile.  
  
Kurt's eyes went as wide as saucers.  
  
"{Hello, Franka.}" He said. "{What. . .what are you doing here?}"  
  
"{Saying goodnight to you.}" She said with a smile.  
  
Kitty and Tabby watched as Franka came closer to Kurt, her arms open. Kurt absentmindedly opened his own arms and embraced her. Kitty stared at the two, watching Franka as she. . .  
  
"Is she breathing him in?" Kitty thought. "She. . .she is! She's smelling his neck!"  
  
Tabby simply stood there, looking as if she didn't like the reunion at all.  
  
"Vhat are you doing here?" Kurt asked, trying to break the embrace and finding he couldn't. "I zought you vere supposed to be in Prague, studying music."  
  
"I vas." Franka said, breaking the hug and stepping back.  
  
Tabby thought that she was still standing too close to Kurt.  
  
"But vhen I heard you vould be coming back zis summer, I decided to come back as vell." Franka said.  
  
She reached out and put her hand on one of Kurt's cheeks.  
  
"You look great." Franka said.  
  
"So do you." Kurt said, still shocked.  
  
Franka smiled at him, and seemed to be leaning in for a kiss before Kurt shook his head, coming to his senses. Stepping back, he took Kitty's arm and pulled her forward, followed by Tabby. He seemed to be hiding behind the two girls.  
  
"Franka, I vould like you to meet my friends." Kurt said from behind the girls. "Zis is Kitty, and zis it Tabby. Girls, zis is my old friend Franka."  
  
"You're old "friend," Kurt?" Franka said coyly.  
  
Both Kitty and Tabby noticed the emphasis on the word "friend."  
  
Franka's demeanor seemed to change slightly, he smile becoming fake.  
  
"Pleasure." She said curtly, before pushing past them, coming closer to Kurt.  
  
"How haff you been?" Kurt asked, walking backwards slightly from the approaching young woman.  
  
"I've been good." Franka said. "And you?"  
  
"Good. Great." Kurt said, backing into a wagon.  
  
Kitty looked at Tabby, and Tabby looked back at Kitty.  
  
"Do you see this?" Kitty's eyes seemed to say.  
  
"Yeah." Tabby's eyes replied. "Can you believe this girl?"  
  
"I've. . .uh. . .I've been great. School is good, I'm learning more about mein powers." Kurt said. "And I've made some great. . .um. . .nein! Some vonderful friends."  
  
Franka stopped in front of him, throwing back a condescending glance back at Tabby and Kitty.  
  
"Really?" She asked.  
  
"Jah." Kurt said, wishing he could have Kitty's power to phase through the wagon behind him. "So. . .vhat are you going to do here zis summer?"  
  
"Kurt! I vas hoping ve could do our old act togezzer." Franka said with a pout.  
  
"Oh. Oh, um, I don't zink zat's such a good idea." Kurt said, shaking his head. "I don't remember it very vell."  
  
"I can remind you." Franka said with a smile, putting her arms around Kurt's neck.  
  
"Franka! Hi! How rude of us not to say hello when we were introduced!" Tabby said, her voice louder than usual.  
  
Franka turned back toward the girls.  
  
"Jah. It vas." Franka said.  
  
"Well, let me say hi now." Tabby said, putting her hand out to Franka.  
  
Franka took her arms from around Kurt and put her hand in Tabby's. Tabby's grip tightened faster than lightning, squeezing Franka's hand tightly. . .painfully.  
  
"Let me introduce myself again. I'm Tabby." Tabby said with a grin. "I'm one of Kurt's closest friends."  
  
Franka's grin faltered from the pain of Tabby's handshake.  
  
"How. . .how nice to meet you." Franka said through the pain, refusing to let Tabby know how much it hurt.  
  
Finally, Tabby let her hand go. Franka's hand was red from the force Tabby had exerted on it.  
  
"My. . .vhat a strong grip you haff." Franka said. "American vomen. . .you are all built just like your men."  
  
Kurt closed his eyes.  
  
"What?" Tabby demanded.  
  
Kitty sighed and moved forward, pushing Tabby aside.  
  
"Hello." Kitty said sweetly, extending her own hand, somewhat surprised when Franka took it. "I'm Kitty. I'm Kurt's best friend."  
  
Franka's eyebrows raised.  
  
"Oh? Vell, you're grip's not as strong as Tabby's." Franks said.  
  
Unseen, she dug one of her nails into Kitty's hand.  
  
"Doesn't need to be." Kitty said, phasing through Franka's hand.  
  
"Ah. I see." Franka said, turning back to Kurt. "Vell, Kurt, I'm going to bed. Ve'll talk about our. . .act. . .later."  
  
"Jah, Franka." Kurt said. "{Goodnight.}"  
  
"Goodnight, liebe." Franka said, walking away.  
  
"Liebe?" Kitty thought. "Uh-oh."  
  
The three watched her walk off until she walked behind another wagon.  
  
"So. . .she was nice." Kitty said sarcastically.  
  
"Vell, ve should go to bed." Kurt said cheerfully.  
  
"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Tabby said, stopping Kurt from walking by her by putting out her arms. "Who. . .no. . .what was that?"  
  
"Her? She's just an old friend." Kurt said.  
  
"An old, rude friend." Kitty said, turning around to face him.  
  
"You zink she vas rude?" Kurt asked defensively. "She seemed fine to me."  
  
"Yeah. Because she wants to get into your pants. Who was she, Kurt?" Tabby asked.  
  
"I told you. Just an old friend." Kurt said, moving past Tabby, looking sheepishly back at Kitty. "Are you two coming?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess we better." Tabby said angrily, marching past Kurt and into the wagon.  
  
Kurt stood there, watching her leave. Then he felt Kitty standing next to him.  
  
"Just an old friend, Fuzzy?" Kitty asked softly. "You've never told me about Franka."  
  
Kurt looked down at the ground.  
  
"She vas a girlfriend." Kurt said.  
  
"How serious was it?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Um. . .pretty serious. For a little vhile."  
  
"How long is a little while?" Kitty asked.  
  
Kurt stood there, kicking at the ground with one of his toes.  
  
"Kurt?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Since childhood?" Kurt ventured, looking back up at Kitty.  
  
"Childhood?" Kitty asked, her gaze never leaving Kurt's eyes.  
  
"Oh, you know how it is, Katzchen. Ve played togezzer as children. Our parents' vere all best friends. Ve vere raised togezzer. And zen ve hit puberty. I started liking girls. She started liking fuzzy elves. . ." Kurt tried to joke.  
  
"Why did you never tell me?" Kitty asked. More than anything, she felt hurt that Kurt had kept a serious relationship from her.  
  
"It didn't seem important." Kurt said softly. "I never zought it vould come up."  
  
"What happened?" Kitty asked.  
  
"She vent to school in Prague. End of story." Kurt said.  
  
"You two broke up?" Kitty asked.  
  
Kurt couldn't keep the gaze anymore, so instead he simply looked at the ground.  
  
"You didn't break up." Kitty asked after a long silence.  
  
"Not officially." Kurt said. "I simply left for America and ze Institute after she left for Prague."  
  
Kitty shook her head sadly.  
  
"And what was this act?" Kitty asked.  
  
"It vas. . .vell. . ." Kurt stammered.  
  
"Yes?" Kitty asked.  
  
"It vas an acrobatic ballet. Set to violin music. It vas. . .it vas an act called "Ze Lovers."  
  
"The Lovers?" Kitty breathed.  
  
"Jah."  
  
Kitty simply shook her head, and then walked off toward the wagon, leaving Kurt standing there.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Kitty didn't even know what bothered her more. The fact that Kurt had never told her about this Franka, or the fact that Franka seemed intent on raping Kurt in front of her. Scowling, Kitty remembered how Franka held onto him and touched him as much as she could. It had taken some time, but Kitty had finally realized the depth of her feelings for Kurt, and she'd hate to lose her chance with him to an old flame of his. And that's certainly what Franka seemed to be trying to do.  
  
Turning over to look at Kurt, Kitty wondered what had taken her so long to realize what she felt for him. As far as she could figure, it had always been there. It hadn't been overnight that this had happened. More than anything, she hated the fact that Tabby was right. It had taken the incident on the train to make her realize what Kurt meant to her, and how far he would go to keep her safe. And more than anything else, she felt safe with Kurt, as if nothing could hurt her. . .touch her even.  
  
Reaching out with her hand, she brushed Kurt's bangs out of his sleeping face. Kurt stirred gently in his sleep and let out a long sigh. Kitty smiled, moving closer to him.  
  
"Wake up now and you're bound to get kissed, Fuzzy." Kitty thought.  
  
But Kurt did not wake up. So she did it anyway. She closed her eyes. As lightly and gently as she could, she pressed her lips slowly against his in a sweetly chaste kiss. It was almost silent. Opening her eyes, she saw the gentle smile on Kurt's face, and found herself wondering what he was dreaming about, and hoping that it was her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Tabby woke up early the next morning, her eyes opening in the sunlight seeping in through the window blinds. Sitting up, Tabby rubbed her head and looked around the brightening darkness of the wagon. Kurt was gone, but Kitty was still there. Tabby got up out of her sleeping bag, changing from her pajamas into a pair of jeans and a tank top. Being careful not to wake up Kitty, Tabby stepped over her sleeping body and walked out of the door.  
  
The air outside was cool, and Tabby wrapped her arms around herself. The sun hadn't began to come up yet, and it seemed as if a good number of the gypsies were either still asleep or just beginning to wake up. She saw a woman feeding a group of dogs outside. She could hear a baby crying from one of the RV's. Walking through the camp, she came to the edge of it where Gunther had parked the VW Bus and found Kurt sitting on the ground, pulling at grass from the earth. She walked up and sat down next to him, smiling gently at him.  
  
"Hey, Blue." Kurt said.  
  
"{Good morning.}" Kurt said.  
  
Tabby smiled.  
  
"Oh no, Tabby! Repeat after me. {Good morning.}" Kurt said.  
  
"{Good morning.}" Tabby said slowly.  
  
"Zat's right. It is a good morning." Kurt said, staring into the woods surrounding the camp.  
  
Tabby looked at Kurt, cocking her head in confusion.  
  
"Are you okay, Kurt?" Tabby asked.  
  
"Jah. It's just. . .I don't know. . .Kitty's mad at me." Kurt said.  
  
"Aw. . .she'll get over it. You're talking about that Franka girl, right?" Tabby asked.  
  
"Jah. She vasn't happy zat I had never told her about Franka." Kurt said.  
  
"Well, I guess I can understand that." Tabby said.  
  
Kurt nodded, while Tabby continued to look at him in silence.  
  
"You like her don't you?" Tabby asked quietly.  
  
"Vas? No, Franka is in ze past." Kurt said.  
  
"Not Franka, Kurt." Tabby said.  
  
Kurt looked at Tabby, surprised, seeing Tabby smile sadly at him.  
  
"Tabby. . ." Kurt said.  
  
"No, no, no. It's cool. I mean, I can't really lay a claim on ya, right? I had my chance." Tabby said.  
  
"Vell, in all fairness, so did Kitty." Kurt said.  
  
"Yeah, but I actually took the chance and then threw it away." Tabby said.  
  
"Tabby. . ." Kurt said again.  
  
"No, seriously, it's cool, Kurt. You don't owe me anything. I'm sorry that I've been fighting with her. I guess it's just jealousy." Tabby said.  
  
"It's just a school boy crush." Kurt said.  
  
Tabby shook her head.  
  
"You know that's a lie, Blue." Tabby said.  
  
"Vell. . ." Kurt said, hanging his head. ". . .even if zat's true, it's stupid. She doesn't feel ze same for me."  
  
"Do you really believe that?" Tabby asked.  
  
"Jah." Kurt said. "Jah, I do."  
  
Tabby continued looking at him sadly until Kurt noticed. Standing up, he offered his three-fingered hand to her.  
  
"Come on. Let's go vake up my parents and eat breakfast." Kurt said. "{Breakfast.}"  
  
"{Breakfast.}" Tabby said, taking his hand.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Eventually, Kitty woke up alone, and, getting dressed, joined Kurt and Tabby in Kurt's parents' RV. Breakfast was large, and to Kitty's delight, Astrid had fixed her a vegetarian breakfast. Kurt and Tabby were happy with their sausage. Every now and then, Tabby would watch Kitty watch Kurt, and felt the pang of jealousy hit her. Knowing that she couldn't change the course of things, she resigned herself to simply becoming better friends with Kurt.  
  
"Besides. . ." Tabby thought with a smile. ". . .you never know what'll happen in the future."  
  
"So we move today?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Jah. Ve packed most of ze equipment yesterday, and so now it's a simple matter of packing our personal belongings and making our vay to ze train." Johannes said.  
  
"Train?" Kitty asked, sounding somewhat disappointed.  
  
She had been imagining the romantic idea of a caravan moving down country roads, children from small towns running alongside wagons, eyes wide with wonder. Astrid seemed to catch onto her thoughts, and chuckled.  
  
"Ve are a razzer large performing group, and very famous in Europe. Ve perform in larger cities as vell as small towns, and ze train is how ve move about vhen be tour." Astrid said.  
  
"Oh." Kitty said. "Are we going to tour Europe?"  
  
"Jah. But for ze time zat you vill be viz us, ve are touring Germany." Johannes said.  
  
"You vill see many sights in zis country, however." Astrid said. "Many beautiful places, and. . .Tabby vill learn more of ze language, jah?"  
  
"Jah." Tabby said through a mouthful of sausage.  
  
After breakfast, Kurt and the girls helped to pack the RV, breaking down clotheslines and packing up trunks of equipment. Every now and then, Kitty would look at Kurt, sweating from the heavy lifting, his tight T-shirt clinging to his body, until a cough from Tabby would bring her back to reality. She'd look at Tabby, embarrassed, and the other girl would simply shake her head. After everything was packed up, Kurt, Kitty and Tabby went to their wagon to pack what belongings they had. It didn't take long, and an hour afterwards, they were moving in a caravan down the road they had come in on.  
  
The three teens rode with Kurt's parents. Kur ttook the free time to teach Tabby some of the easier phrases in German.  
  
"Vhere is ze bathroom?" Kurt said. "{Where is the bathroom?}"  
  
"{Where is the bathroom?}" Tabby said.  
  
"Go down ze hall! It's on ze right!" Johannes shouted from the driver's seat, laughing.  
  
"Now I see where you get your sense of humor from." Tabby said.  
  
Kitty giggled.  
  
"Kurti. . .I had a talk viz Nina last night." Astrid said.  
  
Kurt closed his eyes and began to rub his temples. Nina was Franka's mother.  
  
"Jah?" he asked.  
  
"You know, zat act vas very popular." Astrid said.  
  
"Jah. I know. But. . .I, uh, I don't feel comfortable doing it." Kurt said.  
  
"You didn't used to mind." Johannes said.  
  
"I know. I know. I just. . .I just don't vant to."  
  
"{Why not?}" Astrid asked, looking over her shoulder.  
  
"{Mama! I just don't want to.}" Kurt said.  
  
Kitty and Tabby looked at Kurt, and then at each other. Both of them wondered why there was the sudden switch to the German language.  
  
"{Is it the act? Or is it Franka?}" Astrid asked.  
  
Both girls heard the name, and Kitty immediately knew what act they were arguing over.  
  
"{The act. Franka. Both are reasons that I don't want to do the act anymore.}" Kurt said.  
  
"{Why Franka? I thought that you'd be excited to see her. Has something changed?}" Astrid asked, looking over at Kitty and Tabby. "{Should your father and I change your sleeping arrangements?}"  
  
Kurt sighed, trying his best not to look at Kitty.  
  
"{You know what, Mama? That may be a good idea.}" Kurt said.  
  
"{Oh my God in heaven. . .}" Astrid moaned. "{Last night. . .nothing. . .you didn't. . .?}"  
  
"{MAMA! No!}" Kurt said.  
  
"{Okay. Fine. But the act. . .}" Astrid said.  
  
"Ve'll talk about it later." Kurt said with a air of finality.  
  
Astrid simply nodded and put her hands up in a placating way.  
  
"Okay, Kurti. Later." Astrid said.  
  
"Something wrong?" Tabby whispered.  
  
"No. Everyzing is fine." Kurt said, pouting.  
  
Astrid looked over her shoulder again, smiling at the trio.  
  
"And vhat about you, girls? Vhat act vould you like to be in?" Astrid asked sweetly.  
  
Kitty and Tabby's eyes went as wide as dinner plates.  
  
"Act?" Kitty breathed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Okay. So. There was definite story progression here, right? I hope so. I couldn't resist. I had to conclude the Kurtiha part of the story line here. Kitty's going to need all the help that she can get later on, and Tabby's a powerful ally. Anyhow, I really hope you guys and dolls liked the chapter, and I hope to get the new one up soon.  
  
Later. 


	5. The Past and the Present

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property. The characters of Astrid and Johannes are the intellectual property of the InterNutter, who is just lovely for letting me use them.  
  
Notes: Wow. I can't believe that there're as many people reading this as there are. I'm almost scared that I'll get lynched if you guys don't like the story. Well, I'll do my best.  
  
Another note: Okay, I could literally do an entire chapter of shout-outs now. For right now, however, I'm just going to respond to people who have asked a question or said something that I feel I need to respond to. Sorry. Like I said, not used to getting this many reviews this fast.  
  
InterNutter: You're reading my mind, eh? I won't have Kitty or Tabby doing anything too intricate. As a matter of fact, your review helped fix a problem for me. Thanks! Hope you continue to like the story. Oh! I also stole an idea from Cath's fanfic challenge. I hope you don't mind that either.  
  
Taekwondodo: My, er. . ."adult". . .stuff will have to wait for awhile. I'm not really comfortable with the writing on that story right now. Maybe soon. Glad to see you!  
  
Timid: Actually, its happened to me in reality. Anyhow, I hope it doesn't ruin the story for ya. If you want a better Kurtitha, try my other story "You Can't Always Get What You Want."  
  
RedLion2: Thanks! For some reason I knew you'd like the "concerned mom." Heehee. . .  
  
Ewkwrule: Yeah, I'm spelling it wrong. But I have been since I started, so. . .I'm not educating anyone here, I figure. Hope it doesn't get in the way of enjoying the story. Thanks, though.  
  
Electric Russian: You scare me! Thanks!  
  
EVERYONE ELSE: YOU GUYS AND GALS ROCK SO HARD YOU MUST BE MADE OF STONE. THANKS SO MUCH.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"What does she mean about us in an act?" Kitty asked Kurt as they walked between wagons.  
  
The train had stopped in Magdeberg, one of the larger towns in Germany. After unloading, the circus had made their way to a large field and had begun to set everything up. It was fascinating to watch as the gypsies set up a gigantic tent, which within was housed seating and act equipment. Tabby had asked where the animals were, at which time Kurt had told her that they didn't have animals, and that they were all more along the lines of magicians and acrobats than lion tamers and trick horse riders.  
  
"She's vas asking vhat act you two vanted to be in." Kurt said.  
  
"Kurt, we're not circus performers." Tabby said.  
  
"I know, but zhere are plenty of zings for you two to do." Kurt said airily.  
  
"Like what?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Vell, I do know someone who needs a new assistant." Kurt said, looking sheepishly at Kitty.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Kitty stood in front of the wooden target, her eyes closed.  
  
"This.. .is. . .the stupidest. . .thing. . .I've ever. . .EVER. . .done." Kitty said.  
  
Kurt and Tabby laughed.  
  
"No it's not." Tabby said. "You dated Lance."  
  
Kurt laughed again.  
  
"For a long time, too." Kurt said.  
  
"Shut up." Kitty hissed.  
  
"And then there was the whole "appearing in front of the class in your underwear" thing." Tabby said.  
  
"That was totally Kurt's fault." Kitty said.  
  
"Sure it vas." Kurt said.  
  
Kitty's eyes opened, and then squeezed shut as another knife flew by her face, hitting and sticking in the target inches from her head.  
  
"See. You're fine." Kurt said with a frown.  
  
Personally, Kurt didn't like to see how close that knife was getting to Kitty's head. Tabby frowned, shaking her head.  
  
"I've changed my mind. This is the stupidest thing you've ever done." Tabby said.  
  
"She's actually quite safe." Johannes said, standing next to the knife thrower.  
  
"Is it okay to open my eyes again?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Hold on." Kurt said. A sound followed, something like "fawump- thongthongthongthongthong."  
  
"Okay, Kitty. That was the last one." Tabby said.  
  
"Explain to me why I get stuck with this and you get to be taught by Astrid how to tell peoples fortunes." Kitty said to Tabby.  
  
"I need to learn the language, and if I were doing this and something went wrong, I wouldn't be able to phase." Tabby said.  
  
Kitty nodded, looking down at the ground.  
  
"You'll be fine, Katz. Anyhow, I haff to go practice. See you two at lunch." Kurt said.  
  
Kitty and Tabby watched Kurt walk away, heading in the direction of the big top.  
  
"So." Kitty said.  
  
"Yeah." Tabby replied.  
  
The silence became awkward with the two of them just standing there, neither really certain about what to say.  
  
"Listen. . ." Tabby said.  
  
"Tabby. . ." Kitty began at the very same time.  
  
Both stopped to listen to the other, and when they realized that the other was waiting on them, they laughed.  
  
"Okay, me first. . .I'm sorry." Kitty said. "I don't want to fight over this anymore."  
  
"You mean over Kurt?" Tabby asked.  
  
"Um. . .yeah." Kitty said.  
  
"So. . .you admit to. . .well. . .having something for Kurt?" Tabby asked.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I do." Kitty said.  
  
"It's okay. It's really more of a just a flirty thing with Kurt and I. I don't seriously want a relationship right now." Tabby said.  
  
"Well, that's cool, Tabby. . ." Kitty began to say.  
  
"I mean, don't get me wrong. He's hot. Really hot. And I wouldn't mind kissing him again. . ." Tabby began to ramble.  
  
"Tabby. . ." Kitty said.  
  
". . .Well, to be honest, I wouldn't mind doing a whole lot more than kissing him, really and truly. I mean, have you seen him with his shirt off?" Tabby asked.  
  
"Tabby!" Kitty said again, a little shorter this time, trying desperately to motion to Tabby with her eyes.  
  
"And he's a great kisser, too. Can you imagine what he could do with those cute little three fingered hands of his? I mean. . ." Tabby continued.  
  
Someone coughed very loudly behind her. Tabby turned around and turned scarlet when she saw Astrid standing there, her hands on her hips with a slight smile tugging at her lips.  
  
"You mean vhat?" Astrid asked.  
  
"Hell. . .hell. . .hello. . .Astrid." Tabby said, her eyes wide.  
  
"Tabby, I zink it's time ve talk about your sleeping arrangements." Astrid said.  
  
"Astrid, I'm so sorry!" Tabby said. "I'm really, really sorry. I'm so sorry you heard that."  
  
To Kitty and Tabby's surprise, she actually laughed.  
  
"Tabby, it's okay. I happen to zink zat Kurt's a very handsome young man, too. But you understand vhy I can't really haff you two sleeping in ze same place, jah?" Astrid asked.  
  
"Yes." Tabby said. "In all honesty, he's just my friend."  
  
"A kissing friend, apparently." Astrid teased.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Tabby said again.  
  
"Quit apologizing. Besides, you'll probably enjoy sleeping in ze RV viz us razzer zan zat vagon viz Kurt. I don't snore." Astrid said. "Come child, your embarrassment is more of an apology zan your vords, and I've had enough of it."  
  
Laughing, Astrid pulled Tabby by her hand, motioning for Kitty to follow.  
  
"I haff somezing for you two to look at." Astrid said.  
  
Kitty actually stopped for a moment, looking back at the big top.  
  
"Hm. Hanging out with Astrid and Tabby or watching a sweaty Kurt work out in tight clothing?" Kitty thought.  
  
"Come on, Kitty! You'll like zis, I promise." Astrid said.  
  
Sighing, Kitty turned around and followed the woman.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Kurt threw his head back, his body flipping fluidly through the air. His tail flew out, grasping the swinging bar and circling it. Feeling weightless, Kurt dropped from the air, feeling the air rush through his hair as the bar began to swing back. Summoning all of his strength, he lifted his body with his tail and grabbed onto the bar with his hands. His skeletal structure being completely unique and made for bending, he bent over backwards and grabbed onto the next swinging bar, dropping backward. Flying back, Kurt flipped off of the bar and back through the air, landing perfectly atop his station on the side of the structure, his tail offering him support.  
  
"{Very good, Kurt.}" Johannes said. "{It's almost as if you never left ze circus.}"  
  
"{It's like riding a bike, Papa.}" Kurt said.  
  
"{Very good, very good.}" Johannes said, dropping to the net below.  
  
Kurt simply teleported to the ground, next to his father after Johannes had dropped from the net.  
  
"{You always felt more at home up there than down here.}" Johannes said. "{Until "The Lovers" act, that is.}"  
  
"Ach." Kurt said. "{The Lovers act. Papa, I don't want to do it.}"  
  
"{I understand that, son. But what I don't understand is why not.}"  
  
"{Things have changed, Papa. I. . .I don't feel the same way about Franka that I used to.}" Kurt said. "{To tell you the truth, she kind of creeps me out now.}"  
  
"{Kurt!}" Johannes said. "{That's not nice.}"  
  
"{But it's true.}" Kurt said. "{When I introduced her to Kitty and Tabby, I thought she was going to eat them alive.}"  
  
"{Well, Kurt, she's jealous. You two meant a lot to each other at one time, and now she feels as if it's gone.}"  
  
"{Papa. . .it is gone.}" Kurt said.  
  
Johannes put his hand on his son's shoulder and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"{Have you told her that, Kurt?}" Johannes asked. "{Did you ever tell her that?}"  
  
"{She's the one who left me, Papa. I can't help it that my heart moved on with me.}"  
  
"{Fair enough. I promise to drop the subject of the act then.}" Johannes said. "{Your mother. . .well. . .that's a whole other thing.}"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Kitty and Tabby were crying, laughing so hard that it had begun to hurt. Kitty offered the picture back to Tabby, who simply waved her off, laughing harder. Astrid sat across from them at a table. She merely grinned and laughed softly. The story had started out funny enough, but with the photographic evidence, Kitty and Tabby had lost all pretense of composure, and the laughing fit ensued.  
  
Kurt could hear the laughter from outside of the RV. He rushed in, eager to see or hear what was so funny. As soon as he threw open the door, the two girls looked at him and began to positively howl with laughter.  
  
"Vhat? Vhat is it? Vhat's so funny?" Kurt asked.  
  
Kitty held up the picture.  
  
"Oh. . .oh no." Kurt said.  
  
The picture had been taken about sixteen years ago. It had weathered with age, but it had weathered well. The white edges surrounding the color picture had yellowed somewhat, but otherwise it was in great condition. The picture was of someone's kitchen. It was obviously a small kitchen, and looked as if it were contained inside an RV or a wagon. Along the counter were plates and glasses, knives and forks. On the counter along the wall, pots and pans hung from the ceiling, and placed here and there was a mason jar. One particular mason jar had the word "Cookies" written on it. It was from within this mason jar in the picture that a small, blue, tail with a spaded tip was protruding.  
  
"You didn't tell zem ze story! Did you, Mama?" Kurt moaned.  
  
"When you were a baby, you bamfed into everyone's wagon and stole their cookies?" Kitty squealed and then laughed.  
  
"And zat's not all! Zis vent on for monzths until someone finally caught him in ze act!" Astrid said, sending Kitty and Tabby into another gale of laughter. "He stole cookies, brownies, chocolate, anyzing sveet zat he could get his little baby hands on vent bye-bye."  
  
The girls finally quieted down and peered at Kurt, who was leaning against the wall, giving them a "babies must play" look.  
  
"Go ahead. Laugh. But zhere's somezing you should know about vhat happened back zen." Kurt said.  
  
"What?" Tabby asked.  
  
"I vas starving." Kurt said simply, leaving the wagon after another laughing fit began.  
  
"And zen zhere vas ze time zat he decided to shave himself. . ." he heard his mother saying before he quickly closed the door.  
  
Laughing softly, he walked toward the back of the camp. Here and there he saw people practicing their acts or setting up camp. He knew that they would be in Magdeberg for a week. Right now, everyone's chief concern was setting up the midway where the visitors would play games, have their fortunes read, and eat all the candy or food that they could. Smiling to himself, he thought that he would have to remember to hit Manni up for some of his wife's schnitzel.  
  
"Kurt!" he heard his name called in the familiar feminine voice.  
  
He froze again, grimacing. Finally he turned around as Franka caught up to him.  
  
"{Hello, Kurt. Where are you going?}" Franka asked, breathless from running.  
  
Kurt watched her breasts heave as she breathed, and then quickly snapped his eyes back up, hoping that she hadn't seen.  
  
"{Um, just for a walk.}" Kurt said.  
  
"{Mind if I walk with you?}" Franka asked.  
  
"{Uh. . .no. No I don't mind.}" Kurt said.  
  
Franka smiled at him and joined him at his side as he commenced walking.  
  
"{Nice to be back, isn't it?}" Franka asked.  
  
"{Yes. Very nice. I mean, I know its only for a month, but it does feel good to be home and on tour.}" Kurt said.  
  
Franka frowned.  
  
"{Why only a month?}" Franka asked. "{Why not longer?}"  
  
"{There's. . .some stuff I'm dealing with right now. Important stuff.}" Kurt said.  
  
"{Life what?}" Franka asked.  
  
"{Hm. Well, let's see. Between being a teenager who's also a mutant, I fight other, evil mutants. I've tried to save the world before. I've fought for mutant rights. I train to fight daily. I found out who my birth mother is.}" Kurt said. "{Oh, and homework. Lots and lots of homework.}"  
  
"{Wow.}" Franka said. "{Sounds like you're pretty busy.}"  
  
"{Yeah, most of the time.}" Kurt said.  
  
They walked in silence for awhile. Kurt could feel her wanting to talk more, but he wasn't really in the mood for it, so he sped up. She caught up and kept up his pace, and the two eventually entered the forest on one side of the clearing.  
  
"{Do you remember this place?}" Franka asked.  
  
Kurt looked around at his surroundings and stifled the moan that came from his lips.  
  
"Great." Thought Kurt. "Here I am with her, alone, and in the place where we first kissed."  
  
"{Remember? Kurt! Remember what happened here?}" Franka said excitedly, jumping up and down and poking Kurt.  
  
"{Yes! Yes! I remember!}" Kurt said, laughing. "{We kissed. Further down to the right, by the stream.}"  
  
"{Oh! Kurt, can we go over there?}" she pleaded. "{Please?}"  
  
Kurt sighed.  
  
"{Okay.}" He said, causing her to jump up and down.  
  
The two walked through the forest, coming upon a large stream. The stream babbled as it moved through rock and earth. The sound was soothing, and Kurt sat on a rock, soaking his feet in the stream. Franka joined him on his rock and sat next to him, putting her feet in the stream as well. Kurt noticed that she would glance at him every now and then, as if expecting him to say or do something. Finally, when he had done nothing but close his eyes and enjoy the silence, she spoke.  
  
"{So. . .are you seeing anyone?}" She asked.  
  
"Here we go." Kurt thought.  
  
"{Currently, no. I'm not right now. I was seeing someone for a few months, but this whole anti-mutant thing kind of spread to her parents and it split us up.}" Kurt said.  
  
"{Oh!}" Franka said brightly. "{Oh, that's too bad.}"  
  
Kurt laughed.  
  
"{Yeah, try not to sound to disappointed for me, Franka.}" Kurt said.  
  
"{I'm sorry. But, uh, you know how I get. About you.}" Franka said, leaning closer to him.  
  
"{Franka. . .}" Kurt began. He couldn't finish thanks to Franka leaning over and crushing her soft lips against his.  
  
Kurt was completely dumbfounded by the kiss. It really had been the last thing that he had been expecting. Her lips moved slowly with his at first, and then, becoming frantic with need, her tongue slipped into his mouth. Kurt fell into the kiss, cupping Franka's chin within his hand and pulling her closer. She mewled with pleasure, and both began to remember childhood. They remembered running through circus tents together, hiding from rainstorms. She remembered waking up on night, frightened from a nightmare, going to his parents' wagon, and crawling into bed with him. He remembered their first, simple, awkward kiss. The one that they shared at this very spot. She remembered watching him grow with a covetous glee as he spurned the other girls, begging for attention from her. Kurt remembered doing anything and everything that he could to get her attention. . .just like he did with Kitty. Kitty! That's when the spell broke.  
  
"Nein!" Kurt shouted, standing up as quickly as he could and putting a couple of feet of distance between them.  
  
"{What?}" She asked, breathing heavily. "{I'm not seeing anyone. You're not seeing anyone. Unless. . .you're not interested in the two ugly American's you brought with you, are you?}"  
  
"{First off, no. I'm not seeing anyone. Secondly, those are my friends, and I happen to find them both beautiful. Gorgeous as a matter of fact, and I don't like the way you're talking about them.}" Kurt said.  
  
"{Well, I'm your friend, too, aren't I? You didn't mind it when they were rude to me the other night!}" Franka said.  
  
"{Oh please!}" Kurt countered. "{Because you were the model of maturity when you were introduced to them? You think that they didn't notice how rude you were?}"  
  
"{Kurt! Who cares? I didn't know you'd be bringing friends with you, and when I saw you with two girls, I got jealous!}" Franka said. "{You should know better!}"  
  
"{I should know better? I didn't know you'd be here! And that shouldn't even matter! You have no right to be jealous!}" Kurt said, his voice raising in volume to reach hers.  
  
"{I should have known you wouldn't care!}" She shouted. "{You couldn't even break up with me!}"  
  
Franka stood up, and, turning around to face him, kicked water in his face.  
  
"Hey!" Kurt shouted.  
  
"{I'm going back to the camp!}" She shouted.  
  
Kurt stood up, following her.  
  
"{I didn't break up with you?}" Kurt shouted after her. "{Who left who first?}"  
  
Franka came to a halt and rounded on Kurt.  
  
"{You knew I wanted to study music in Prague! You always knew!}" She shouted.  
  
"{YOU LEFT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!}" Kurt screamed. "{I NEVER WOULD HAVE LEFT HERE IF. . .Forget it.}"  
  
Franka's face fell, her righteous indignation gone.  
  
"{Kurt. . .}" she said softly.  
  
"{You know what? Yeah. I do like one of those girls. She's been a better friend to me than you ever could have been. At least she's honest with me. And I think that she's the most beautiful creature that I've ever laid eyes upon.}" Kurt said. "{Now don't talk to me.}"  
  
And with that, he disappeared, leaving her there.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Kitty sat there, watching Astrid teach Tabby some of the finer points of seeing the future.  
  
"Now, reading a palm is ze easiest form of fortune telling." Astrid said. "Every line means somezing. You just have to be taught how to decipher vhat is written zhere." (1)  
  
"Okay. And how do I do that?" Tabby asked.  
  
"Give me your hand." Astrid said. Taking Tabby's hand in her own, Astrid pointed at it. "{Hand.}"  
  
"{Hand.}" Tabby said. "But how do I read it?"  
  
"See zis? Zis is your lifeline." Astrid said, running her forefinger along the line beginning at the wrist and running closest to the thumb. "It looks as if you'll live a long and healzy life, by ze vay."  
  
Tabby smiled at her and looked at the line.  
  
"Now, if zhere are x's or slashes across ze line, zey're normally at ze end of it, showing illness in old age." Astrid said. "Unless, of course, ze person falls ill as a child or somevhere else in life. Kitty, may ve borrow your hand?"  
  
"Of course." Kitty said, eager to have her fortune read.  
  
"Now, you see here zat she'll also live a long and healzy life. See zis line here? Zat's your love line." Astrid said, tracing a path along Kitty's palm.  
  
"This one?" Tabby asked, looking at Kitty's palm.  
  
"Jah. Now, normally, zhere are x's and branches off from ze love line, but Kitty's is different. Let me see. . ." Astrid said, taking Kitty's hand and inspecting it. "Kitty, you recently broke up viz a boyfriend?"  
  
"Um. . .yeah. A couple of months ago." Kitty said. "Why?"  
  
"Vell. . .normally a persons palm has multiple x's in it, ending viz ze last one in a long line torward ze forefinger. Sometimes zey branch off, showing a choice, or a possible divorce." Astrid said. "But yous shows only two x's, and zen a long line to your forefinger."  
  
"What does that mean?" Kitty asked, awed.  
  
"Vell, it means zat, whoever you may be viz next, it looks pretty permanent." Astrid said and laughed.  
  
"Really?" Kitty asked softly.  
  
Tabby's jaw dropped and eyes went wide. Kitty kicked her under the table.  
  
"Jah. Looks zat vay. Whoever you're viz next, you'll end up viz for life." Astrid said. "If you believe ze ramblings of a silly old gypsy voman, zat is. Now, Tabby, you'll vatch me tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?" Tabby asked.  
  
"Jah. Ze people vill come tomorrow to see our circus, and tonight, ve haff a party to celebrate our first show on ze tour. Tonight ve vill eat and dance. And tonight. . .Tabby vill sleep in here." Astrid finished, teasing Tabby. "I must find Johannes now. Get dressed and I'll see you around ze fire tonight."  
  
And with that, she left. Kitty and Tabby were left sitting there at the table, Tabby still staring at Kitty.  
  
"What?" Kitty asked.  
  
"You're gonna marry Kurt!" Tabby screamed.  
  
"Shut up! It's just a trick you know! You can learn how to do that from Cosmo or YM!" Kitty yelled, pointing at her hand.  
  
"Kitty's gonna marry Kurt! Kitty's gonna marry Kurt!" Tabby said in a sing- song voice. "Man. You must be happy that I'm not putting the moves on him anymore."  
  
"Shut up." Kitty said with a grin. "Let's get ready for the party. I better have fun tonight. I might die when someone is throwing a knife at me in front of hundreds of people tomorrow."  
  
"While were on the subject of life affirming events. . ." Tabby said with a sly smile. ". . .you and Kurt are alone in that wagon tonight."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
(1): So, I sorta learned how to read palms myself a couple of years ago. There's a town close to Orlando (well, about an hour away, maybe a little more) called Casadega. It's, for lack of a better word, a "spiritualist" town. Anyhow, I made friends with some gypsy kids from the town who taught me very rudimentary lessons in palm reading. So that's where I'm drawing this from.  
  
You know the curse of writing the way that I write? I have no idea where a story is going until I get to the sixth or seventh chapter. Hopefully, I'll know soon. Anyhow, I'm enjoying writing the story, so I'm really glad you're all enjoying reading it. I hope you continue to do so. I may not have the next chapter up for a couple of days. I hope you don't mind.  
  
Later. 


	6. Revelations and the First Show

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property. The characters of Astrid and Johannes are the intellectual property of the InterNutter, who is just lovely for letting me use them.  
  
Notes: Okay, so this is a little bit longer than my usual chapter. I hope that everyone enjoys it. I may be writing a little bit more of "Battle of Bayville Mall," my apology piece for leaving Jubes out of "You're Gonna Be A Star." I think I have an idea for it, so I may have a chapter up soon. Maybe.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I realized after I posted chapter 5 that I screwed up with the whole "baby Kurt teleporting" thing. Oh well. In my AU, baby Kurt could teleport. That's how special and cool he is, baby!  
  
Togepi4eva: I'm not really certain if I could do that or not. Someone once asked me to do a Static Shock/X-Men: Evo crossover, and it sucked so bad I just deleted it after I wrote the 1st chapter. I don't know.  
  
Coffee Connoisseur: My. . .er. . .other story is over at aff.net. It's not very good (in my opinion), and I need to fix it somehow. I'm just not certain as to how.  
  
Readers and Reviewers: Thank you all so much. It really means a lot to me that you all like the story so much. Thank you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
The entire camp had been turned into a cross between a bonfire and a smorgasbord. To Kitty and Tabby, it looked almost exactly as it had the night that they had arrived at in Germany. Everywhere, people were eating and having a good time. Music was being played on a violin, and people were dancing. It wasn't what Tabby had imagined gypsy dancing to be like. She had expected belly dancers, or people jumping up and down, circling the fire. Instead she got people slow dancing for the slower songs.  
  
The two girls had been sitting with Astrid and Johannes around a fire. Kurt had found Kitty and Tabby and had pulled them over to another fire, a fire where some of the younger men and women were hanging out. Kitty noticed her knife-throwing partner, Herbert, there. He didn't speak a word of English, but he smiled sheepishly at her. She smiled back. Kurt had eaten until he felt as if he were going to burst, and Tabby seemed to be on the same road.  
  
"{So, Kurt! Tell us! My beautiful new assistant. . .is she available?}" Herbert asked.  
  
Kurt shook his head, trying to talk through a mouth full of food.  
  
"{Nein! Not to you, at least!}" Kurt said, laughing. "{Hands off of my friends, gentlemen! Anyone who touches them answers to me!}"  
  
The rest of the young men laughed, each making an apologetic motion with their hands.  
  
"What happened?" Kitty asked. "What did they say?"  
  
"I'm simply looking out for you two." Kurt said, smiling. "Defending your honor, one could say."  
  
Tabby simply smiled and shook her head.  
  
"I don't need you looking over me, Fuzzy!" Tabby said, walking over to Gunther and sitting next to him, making the other young men and women tease Kurt.  
  
"{I had nothing to do with this, Kurt.}" The handsome young man teased.  
  
"{I know. She likes charity cases. You are obviously so ugly that she feels sorry for you.}" Kurt said.  
  
"Okay, enough German!" Tabby said. "I'm not that advanced."  
  
"Okay, Tabby, no more German lessons for tonight." Kurt said.  
  
Gunther began to speak to Tabby, asking her questions about her life in America. The rest of the gypsy kids had asked Kitty for a demonstration of her powers, and she began to phase her hand through objects close to her. Neither girl noticed when Franka sat down at the fire, her eyes on Kurt. Kurt noticed, though. Kitty finally noticed that Franka was there when she sensed that Kurt's mood had changed. Where he had been happy and joking before he was now grumpy and moody. That's when Kitty looked around for the reason why and found Franka staring at her.  
  
Maybe it was her proximity to Kurt that made Franka realize that Kitty must be the one that Kurt liked. Maybe she had seen them together before either one had noticed her. Whatever it was, Franka's eyes seemed to single Kitty out as her enemy.  
  
"So, Kurt, tell us about your life in America." Franka said, cutting into the conversation about Kitty's powers.  
  
The tension was palpable, and the others seemed to sense so.  
  
"I've already told you, Franka." Kurt said.  
  
"But ze ozzers don't know, do zey?" Franka asked.  
  
"I told most of zem vhat my life has been like around ze fire vhen ve first arrived." Kurt said.  
  
"Ah. Zen how is school?" Franka asked.  
  
"Good. And how is your school, Franka?" Kurt asked.  
  
"It is vonderful, Kurt. I'm very happy zhere." Franka said.  
  
"Good." Kurt said airily, turning away from her.  
  
The properness of each of their questions and responses seemed strange to Kitty, who moved closer to Kurt. Franka noticed this, and made a guess right then. She guessed that not only was it Kitty that Kurt cared for, but Kitty seemed to also care very deeply for him. But had Kurt told Kitty that he was single? It certainly didn't seem so. Franka wondered about it for a moment, and then played her gamble, hoping that it would pay off.  
  
"And your love life, Kurt?" Franka asked.  
  
Kurt almost answered before remembering that he had told Franka the truth, but not Kitty. His eyes went wide as he tried to think quickly about how to handle the question.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Kurt. You already told me zat you vere single." Franka said.  
  
"Franka!" Kurt cried out.  
  
"Kurt's not single." Kitty said.  
  
"I beg to differ." Franka told Kitty.  
  
"Excuse me, but I'm his best friend in the entire world. He tells me everything." Kitty said.  
  
"Oh, so you already knew about me, jah?" Franka asked.  
  
Kitty gave her a sour look.  
  
"Zat's vhat I zought." Franka said.  
  
"Franka, shut up." Kurt hissed. "{Stay out of this. It's none of your business.}"  
  
"{Do the act, Kurt.}" Franka said. "{I'm sorry about what happened in the woods earlier, but quit playing this stupid game! You know we're good together.}"  
  
Her voice had taken on the petulant tone of a five-year-old who isn't getting what they want.  
  
"{It's no game!}" Kurt growled. "{I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry! I really am. But my heart has moved on.}"  
  
"{And to whom?}" Franka asked. "{This little wretch here?}"  
  
She motioned to Kitty, who was looking back and forth between the two, trying desperately to decipher what was being said. According to the looks on the gypsies faces, it must have been pretty interesting. Some of the gypsy teens had actually begun to leave the fire, all of them feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"{Don't call her that!}" Kurt growled fiercely.  
  
Franka glared at him, and then turned to Kitty, smiling sweetly at the young American woman.  
  
"He's single, little one. Trust me on zat. Ozzervise he vouldn't haff kissed me today." Franka said.  
  
Kitty looked at Kurt, her mouth formed into a tiny "o" of surprise.  
  
"Is it true?" Kitty asked him. "Are you really single? Did you really kiss her?"  
  
"Katzchen. . ." Kurt began.  
  
"Keeping secrets from me again, Kurt?" Kitty asked, getting up from her seat and walking away.  
  
"Nein! Katzchen, nein! I mean. . .I need to talk to you about some stuff, but I'm not. . ." Kurt began, getting up to go after her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I say something zat I vasn't supposed to?" Franka said, feigning ignorance.  
  
Kurt merely scowled at her and walked away. Franka turned back to the fire with a small grin on her face and began to talk in German to the knife- thrower at her side. Tabby glared at her, hoping that Franka would look back up. She didn't. So, instead, Tabby simply got up, formed her hand into a fist and dropped what she was holding next to Franka as she walked by. Franka smiled at her as she passed, not noticing the small, glowing ball behind her until it blew up, throwing her into the knife-thrower.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Kitty quickly walked away, her head held low and at an angle. She felt hurt, angry, and scared. She was hurt because Kurt hadn't told her that he was no longer with Amanda. They were supposed to be best friends, and he couldn't even tell her about that. She felt angry with him because he had told Franka these things, but didn't tell Kitty herself. And she was scared. She was scared that Kurt wanted Franka, and not herself.  
  
"Kitty! Vait! Vait! Kitty!" she heard him call behind her.  
  
"Go away, Kurt!" Kitty yelled out.  
  
"Nein! Oh! Excuse me." Kurt said, pushing past a small crowd at another fire. "Oh! Vhat am I doing?"  
  
Kurt disappeared behind Kitty and reappeared right in front of her. He bent forward, stretching his arms out in a motion to stop Kitty from walking past him. It worked. Kitty halted, crossing her arms and looking at him expectantly. Kurt stood there for a moment, unsure of how to begin.  
  
"Um. . .er. . ." he stammered.  
  
"Are you really single?" Kitty asked. "You and Amanda broke up?"  
  
"Jah." He said softly.  
  
"You lied to me." Kitty said.  
  
Kurt hung his head.  
  
"Jah." He replied.  
  
Kitty's bit her lips and shook her head.  
  
"How long now?" Kitty asked.  
  
"A couple of monzths ago." Kurt said.  
  
"For a long time now, you've been lying to me." Kitty said. "Why Kurt?"  
  
"Vhy vhat?" Kurt asked, not daring to look up into her face.  
  
"Why did you lie to me? All this time? You were supposed to be my best friend, man! And you've been lying to me! Telling me about all of the problems that you and Amanda have been having, and all this time it was a lie!"  
  
"I didn't mean for it to happen, Katzchen!" Kurt said. "It's just zat. . ."  
  
Kitty waited for him to finish, but he had become silent again.  
  
"It's just that what?" Kitty demanded.  
  
"It just seemed. . .it seemed zat ve became closer vhen I could come to you viz my problems viz Amanda. And I vas afraid. . .zat. . .after she broke up viz me zat you. . .zat ve. . .ve vouldn't haff zat closeness anymore." Kurt said.  
  
"So you lied to me?" Kitty asked. "Kurt, that's stupid. Do you really think that I'm so shallow that I'd quit being your friend if you didn't have Amanda?"  
  
"Nein." Kurt moaned.  
  
Kitty began to pace back and forth, running her hands through her hair.  
  
"Is there anything else that you've been lying to me about?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Nein! I svear! Nozzing else!" Kurt said.  
  
Kitty paused and turned toward Kurt.  
  
"Okay, you're forgiven. But, Kurt, I swear, if I have to find out anything else about you from that bitch Franka. . ." Kitty said.  
  
"Not a zing! I promise!" Kurt said.  
  
"Okay, Fuzzy. You're forgiven." Kitty said, holding her arms out.  
  
Kurt walked toward her, spreading his own arms. The two embraced each other. Kitty and Kurt had hugged each other before. There was nothing new about the two of them touching. But something seemed. . .different to both of the them about this embrace. It somehow seemed like. . .something more. Something mature. Something was more than "friendly" about the hug. The two pulled their heads apart. Their arms were still around each other, and the two looked into each other's faces. Kurt saw a small freckle under her jawbone, a small imperfection that contrasted with the rest of her face to show how beautiful she truly was. Kitty looked into his face and could almost swear that she saw the need that she felt in her own heart reflected in his eyes.  
  
Once again, Tabby spoiled the moment.  
  
"Hey, you two. Where are you?" Tabby called out.  
  
The two separated faster than lightning. Tabby came around the corner and saw them standing there, both with their hands inside their pockets.  
  
"Hey! Can you believe that bitch? I swear, Kurt, you'll be lucky if I don't kill your old friend Franka." Tabby said.  
  
"Yeah, that makes two of us." Kitty said, looking pointedly at Kurt.  
  
"I'm sorry, girls. To you bozth. Believe me, if I had known zat she'd be here zis summer, I don't even zink zat I vould haff come." Kurt said.  
  
"It's okay, Kurt. We know it's not your fault." Tabby said. "Okay, well, the show starts tomorrow, and I'm going to bed. I have to "job shadow" your mom tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. Goodnight, Tabby." Kurt said.  
  
"Yeah, goodnight." Kitty said to Tabby.  
  
Tabby hugged the both of them.  
  
"Okay, well, you two should get some sleep, too." Tabby said, walking away. "And remember. . .when you're both alone in that wagon tonight, don't do anything that I wouldn't!"  
  
Tabby laughed and ran off. Her words had brought a horrible scarlet blush to Kitty's face. Kurt was certain he was blushing, too.  
  
"She's funny, jah?" Kurt said, laughing awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But. . .she's right. Ve should go to bed." Kurt said, walking backward toward the wagon, watching Kitty.  
  
"Oh." She said. "Okay."  
  
Kurt entered the wagon, holding the door open for Kitty. Kitty smiled at him gently as she entered. The two stepped to opposite sides of the wagon, Kurt pulling a small drape down between them so they could undress.  
  
"What's that?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Privacy curtain. So ve can undress and get into our pajamas." Kurt said.  
  
"Scared that I'm gonna look?" Kitty asked, a sly grin on her face.  
  
"Vell. . .jah!" Kurt said, his voice full of righteous indignation.  
  
"Wall of Jericho?" Kitty teased.  
  
"Jah! See, I zought you'd like mein old movies eventually. You just quoted one." Kurt said. (1)  
  
"Yeah, well, it was a good one." Kitty said, sounding somewhat distracted.  
  
Kitty was watching Kurt's silhouette through the curtain undress himself. Sighing softly, she turned her attention to her own clothes and began to disrobe. Kurt pulled on an clean old T-shirt and turned toward the drape. Kitty's silhouette was taking her top off, showing the shadow of the gentle curve of her breasts through the drape. He watched her silhouette continue to get into pajamas, remembering the embrace that had occurred just moments ago, and how good it felt to have her pressed up against him, his arms around her.  
  
"Finished?" he croaked when the silhouette had seemed to be dressed.  
  
"Yeah." Kitty said, throwing the curtain aside.  
  
Kurt was wearing a pair of long pants and a T-shirt. Kitty was wearing a large pair of boxers and a small tank top nightshirt.  
  
"Vell, I guess ve should go to bed." Kurt said, moving aside to give her room on the mattress.  
  
Kitty got into bed somewhat hesitantly, hoping that Kurt didn't notice her looking him up and down.  
  
"I'll sleep on top of ze sheets, you can sleep under zem." Kurt said.  
  
"Kurt. . ." Kitty said. ". . .we're both mature enough to handle this. You're my best friend. I don't mind sleeping in the same bed as you."  
  
"Oh." Kurt croaked again. "Okay."  
  
When they were both under the covers and the lights were off, Kitty rolled over to face him.  
  
"Did you really kiss Franka?" Kitty asked.  
  
Kurt closed his eyes.  
  
"Kurt!" Kitty demanded.  
  
"Jah. Vell, it vas more like she kissed me and. . .and I kissed back before I decided zat it vas wrong." Kurt said.  
  
"Why was it wrong?" Kitty asked, scooting closer to him in bed.  
  
Kurt shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"It just vas." Kurt said. "Let's go to sleep."  
  
"Okay." Kitty said, after a moment of consideration.  
  
Kurt turned over, so that he wasn't staring directly at Kitty. He was just beginning to drift off to sleep when he felt her tap his shoulder.  
  
"Jah?" he asked sleepily, without turning over.  
  
"Do you mind. . .can I. . .will you hold me?" Kitty asked. "Just as a friend? I didn't sleep well last night. As a matter of fact, I don't sleep well in new places."  
  
Kurt stared at the wall in front of him, wide eyed.  
  
"Jah." He said.  
  
They both turned over, Kurt so that he could face Kitty, and Kitty so that Kurt was facing her back. Kitty felt him drape his arm around her, and she scooted backward, into him. Kurt could smell both the lavender oil she wore and the smell of the camp on her. She closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep, held in the arms of someone who cared for her. Someone who cared dearly for her. Someone who loved her. Soon, Kurt fell asleep himself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
The sun was shining brightly the next day. The sun was shining brightly and the cool wind was blowing through the clearing. The flags on top of the big top fluttered in the breeze, and the wind carried the music of the circus with it. The crowds came in droves from the larger town of Magdeberg. They also came from Wulfbank, Glasken and Tripik. Cars parked in the grass and men, women and children made their way to the midway. Parents gave their children coins to buy food and drink, or play the games. Then the parents would have their fortunes read or eat and drink themselves.  
  
The lot was soon full, and the townspeople made their way to the big top, claiming a seat where they could find them. The stands filled up with guests as the concessionaires made their way around the tent, selling everything from beer and schnitzel to toys and candy. Finally, the circus ringmaster entered the ring, and called out to the viewers.  
  
"{Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls of all ages! Welcome to our show! Today you will be astounded by the grand spectacle that has been passed down through our tribe for generations! We hope you enjoy the show!}" The man called out.  
  
Applause filled the tent as a group of tumblers rolled out to perform their tricks.  
  
Backstage, behind the entrance curtain at the rear of the tent, appeared to be chaos to the untrained eye. Kitty certainly thought that was what it was. Everyone was running this way and thay way. Half of the performers were still not completely dressed. Acts were still being practiced. So to Kitty, it seemed as if no one was ready. To the performers, however, this was how they were everyday, and they felt completely ready to glow the township away with their first show of the tour.  
  
"Katzchen!" Kitty heard.  
  
Kitty turned to see Kurt moving through the crowd toward her. He was dressed in his costume of tight spandex, making Kitty giggle.  
  
"Jah, jah, jah. I know. Looks funny, nein? Anyhow, you go on before us, and since you've never seen me do zis, I hope you'll vatch." Kurt said.  
  
"Of course, Fuzzy. I wouldn't miss you for the world." Kitty said.  
  
Both smiled warmly at each other before Kurt bent over and hugged her.  
  
"Good luck, Katzchen." Kurt said. Then, quickly, he kissed her forehead and walked away.  
  
Kitty stood there, grinning like a maniac. That is, until she heard the voice of Franka behind her.  
  
"Looks as if vhat you said is true. You two are very close, jah?" Franka said.  
  
Kitty turned around, trying hard to keep herself from hitting the other girl.  
  
"Yup." Kitty said.  
  
"Vell, good for you. Now, I hope you're ready, because ve're on in a couple of moments." Franka said, smiling.  
  
"What do you mean "we?" I'm on with my partner in a little. . ." Kitty began.  
  
"Oh no! You mean no one told you? Vell, last night, vhen your friend dropped her little bomb behind me, I vas pushed into Herbert and broke two of his fingers on his zrowing hand. Since I vas trained a couple of years ago and used to perform as his partner, I'm taking over for him." Franka said.  
  
"So. . .in other words. . .what you're saying is. . .you'll be throwing knives at my head?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Jah." Franka said, smiling. "Sounds fun, nein?"  
  
With that said, Franka turned around and left the area.  
  
"Shit." Kitty muttered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Vait a moment! Vhat happened to you?" Kurt asked Herbert behind the stage.  
  
"{Last night. . .something exploded and sent Franka into me. I broke two fingers.}" Herbert said, holding up his hand.  
  
"{Well then who's performing in your place?}" Kurt asked, wondering if the bad feeling and memories of Franka's training were both correct.  
  
"{Franka.}" Herbert said.  
  
"Oh shit." Kurt said.  
  
"{Ladies and gentlemen. . ."} the ringmaster was saying to the audience. "{. . .let me introduce to you Franka and Katherine! Franka is a marksman of incredible skill, and Katherine is her assistant with nerves of steel! Watch. . .and be amazed!}"  
  
"Oh shit!" Kurt exclaimed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Kitty leaned back against the target, fuming. She wasn't really worried about getting cut anymore. She realized that all she had to do was phase when the knives were thrown to avoid getting killed. So she wasn't worried about the knives. What she was worried about was the fact that she may have to phase. She certainly didn't want to freak out an entire audience when she began to move through objects and knives. She didn't know what they would do to her, or how it would affect the gypsies. So she was afraid of having to use her powers, and the consequences that may arise from it.  
  
Franka turned left and right, smiling to the crowd and holding a giant throwing knife in the air. She suddenly turned toward Kitty, her face twisting in either concentration or anger, and threw it. The knife sailed through the air, quickly followed by another. They hit home, not more than a centimeter away from the flesh of Kitty's left and right shoulders. They impaled the cape of her costume (which consisted of cape and long dress) to the target. Remembering to smile, Kitty stepped forward, the cape slipping off of her shoulders. The audience applauded as Kitty bowed and smiled to them, keeping her fierce eyes on Franka, who was also bowing.  
  
Kitty stepped back against the target. No sooner had she stepped against the wooden plank than Franka had thrown two more knives, these sticking in the wood next to her head. Kitty moaned with anxiety when she realized just how close to her eyes they had been. Holding her breath, she stepped forward as a machete flew end over end past her right arm, sticking in the wood.  
  
The audience was applauding wildly as Kurt watched from the wings, breathless with fear.  
  
"Come on, Kitty. Don't let her scare you. She won't hurt you. She's just going to try to scare you. Don't let her." Kurt thought.  
  
Blade after blade flew from Franka's hand. They stuck in the wood next to Kitty's legs, her arms, her head, her midriff. Finally, when Kitty knew she was done throwing the blades, Kitty stepped forward, only to be stopped. The blades had caught hold of the fabric of her dress everywhere they had landed. The audience cheered wildly when they realized how close the blades had come to Kitty. Franka approached Kitty, bowing to the crowd. When she finally reached Kitty, she looked her in the face, still smiling the fake smile.  
  
Kitty wasn't scared. She knew that Franka had approached to take the knives out. It was part of the act.  
  
"Vell done, Kitty." Franka said. "Not bad. I'm surprised you're not crying right now."  
  
"Franka, I've been in hand to hand combat with evil mutants who are bent on the destruction of mankind and with evil humans bent on the destruction of mutantkind. Do you really think I'm afraid of a little waif throwing knives at me?" Kitty asked quietly.  
  
Franka's features changed to a snarl, and as she drew a knife out of the board, it slipped down, cutting Kitty's arm at her bicep. Kurt grimaced in pain, but did not shout. It wasn't a very deep cut, but it hurt none the less. The audience didn't realize it, so when Kitty was done, she joined Franka by her side and bowed.  
  
"You're lucky I don't kick your ass for that right now." Kitty said.  
  
"Manners, American girl. Manners. Ve're not all as base as you are. It vas. . .an accident." Franka said.  
  
The two girls began to walk out of the tent the back way, toward backstage.  
  
"You American's are alvays so quick to. . .OH!" Franka said.  
  
She hadn't had a chance to finish because Kitty had tripped her and she had fallen to the floor, only to get run over by one of the jugglers on their way out to the ring.  
  
"What was that you were saying?" Kitty called out to her before turning around and going backstage.  
  
Franka glared at the girl as she walked away. Finally, she picked herself up off of the floor and followed Kitty's lead.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Kitty bandaged herself up as quickly as she could. She refused to let Franka's pettiness and jealousy of her friendship with Kurt get in the way of enjoying Kurt's performance. After wrapping her arm, she ran back to the area of the wings to watch Kurt perform. When she reached the wings, Kurt was climbing up the ladder of the structure in the center of the ring. He climbed fast, and he seemed to be completely sure of himself.  
  
"I'll bet he wishes he could just teleport up there." Kitty thought.  
  
Kurt finally reached the top and stood next to his father. Kitty watched him stand there, feeling as if something were off. Finally she realized what it was. Kurt wasn't wearing his hologram. He was in his usual, blue elf form. Kitty wondered about this for the shortest of moments before realizing that the audience just thought it was part of the act.  
  
Kurt stood at the edge of the steel stand for a moment, then just jumped off, swan diving toward the ground. At just the right moment, a swing swung over and Kurt grabbed hold, slinging his legs forward. Kurt let go, and, flipping end over end, grabbed the next swinging bar and swung up to the other stand. He stood up with a flourish and bowed to the audience, who once again began to cheer loudly. Kitty was among them, clapping and screaming his name. He looked down and she thought she saw him smile at her.  
  
The acrobatic act really was the star of the show, and it was the act that lasted the longest. Kurt, his father, and the rest of the team swung, jumped, and dived with the greatest of ease and without fear. Kurt was easily the greatest of any of them up there, his body able to contort and move in ways that the others couldn't. Kitty loved watching him. He was so graceful, and he looked as if he were completely at peace up in the air. Kitty realized that he probably was as he made one last, graceful swan dive to the net below, flipping just in time so as not to get hurt. The others followed, and they walked off to great applause.  
  
Kitty ran backstage and caught up with Kurt, who had been standing there wainting for her. He laughed as she ran toward him and jumped onto him, grabbing onto his shoulders.  
  
"Kurt! That was amazing!" Kitty shouted.  
  
"Zank you, Liebe! I appreciate it!" Kurt said, laughing.  
  
"No, Kurt, I mean it. That was so freaking cool. Seriously." Kitty said, calming down and smiling at him.  
  
"Zank you, Katz. Your act vas cool as vell! I couldn't believe you vere so calm!" Kurt said. "Especially because. . ."  
  
"Because of psycho bitch? Kurt! Look at this." Kitty said softly, raising her sleeve and showing Kurt her arm.  
  
"How did zis happen?" Kurt asked softly, gently fingering the bloody bandage.  
  
"Oh. . .she said something to me when she was taking the knives off of the target, I mouthed off to her, and. . .her hand slipped." Kitty finished lamely.  
  
"Her. . .hand. . .slipped?" Kurt said slowly.  
  
"Yeah." Kitty said, looking up into his eyes.  
  
"Slipped?" Kurt repeated.  
  
"Yeah. Slipped." Kitty said.  
  
"Katzchen, I need to talk to. . ." Kurt began.  
  
"Nobody. You don't have to talk to anyone." Kitty said, shaking her head.  
  
"But Katz! You're injured! Bleeding, even! Let me. . ." Kurt said.  
  
"No! I told you. It was an accident. And if it wasn't, or if it happens again, I can take care of myself, right?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Jah." He said softly, eyeing the bandage.  
  
"RIGHT?" she asked again, louder this time.  
  
"Right!" Kurt said, laughing. "My Katzchen is nobody's fool, and can take care of herself. Zhere. Happy?"  
  
"Very. Let's go find Tabby and eat. I'm hungry." Kitty said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
(1): The movie quoted is "It Happened One Night," a wonderful film from the master. . .Frank Capra.  
  
Okay, so there's yet another chapter. I think that I know what direction I'm moving in, but I have to think about it for a little while. I'll have the next chapter up in a couple of days. Until then. . .  
  
Later. 


	7. A Favor Asked

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property. The characters of Astrid and Johannes are the intellectual property of the InterNutter, who is just lovely for letting me use them.  
  
Notes: Sorry I've been away so long everyone! I took a promotion at work, so I've been working a lot more. Should slow down in a bit. Anyhow, this is a pretty short chapter. It's mostly just set-up for the end. I hope you all like it.  
  
I want to send out a special thanks to Nemain, who played muse for me. And gave me muse kibble. Nice.  
  
Taineyah: See! I thought that was right! I've never heard them on the show talk about when Kurt got his powers. Besides, for all we know, Kurt may actually be half demon now (comicverse). And it was life threatening! He needed those cookies!  
  
Luinfirith: I'm not going to use German, because I'd have to translate entire conversations and then write down what they said at the bottom. Then a reader would have to interrupt the story to scroll to the bottom to understand what was going on. Personally, I hate that more than I hate brackets. As far as the accent is concerned, I suggest you take it up with my very German roommate (off the boat from Germany 6 months ago). He helped me with the accent. That's how he speaks. He's crying in the corner of my room because you think his accent is overdone. Poor Herbert (character in story named after him).  
  
Roguehobbit: Good to see you back!  
  
Everyone else: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
The troupe traveled in a circular route around Germany. From Magdeburg they moved to Leipzig and Dresden. From Dresden to Munich. Leaving Munich, they arrived outside of a city called Frankfurt am Main. Kitty and Tabby were having a blast, but Kitty seemed to think that, for some reason, something was wrong. Astrid and Johannes didn't seem as happy as they had during their first shows in Magdeburg. Kitty had a sneaking suspicion that it was due to attendance. They hadn't sold out a single show since Magdeburg. As a matter of fact, they were lucky to fill up half of the tent in every show since that first night.  
  
Kitty had woken up in the middle of the night, Kurt's arm still draped over her. Smiling, she thought that maybe it was time that she was completely honest with him. That way he could feel free to hold her every night. Kitty slowly eased out from underneath Kurt's arm so as not to wake him. After standing up, she put on a pair of shoes and left the wagon. She loved the camp at every time of the day. It was so. . .different. Different, that is, from anything she had ever seen before. Performers were constantly practicing and training. Children were always playing, or being taught by the older members of the kumpania. During the day, there was a wonderful feeling of community. That carried over into the night. The fires would dot the landscape of the camp, the wonderful smell of food cooking, mingling with the smells earth and incense.  
  
Kitty especially loved the camp after everyone had gone to bed. There was a serenity there, the moon bathing the camp in a soft light, with a light fog close to the ground. The wagons would creak when the wind blew hard, and Kitty could close her eyes and pretend that it was her home, that she had always lived there. There was no one talking. There was no one training. There was no. . .music?  
  
"Is that music playing here?" Kitty thought, listening to the soft tones of a violin.  
  
Figuring it was someone playing music inside of his or her wagon, Kitty followed the sound of the music through the fog until she came to the edge of the camp. There, sitting on the hood of a car, was Franka. Her eyes were closed and she was playing her violin. It was a soft, sad sounding song, and Kitty stood there for a moment, watching the girl.  
  
"Well, she wasn't lying. She can play that violin." Kitty thought to herself.  
  
Kitty and Franka hadn't spoken since their first show together. The two avoided each other, almost religiously so, as if their lives depended on it. One wanted nothing to do with the other. Kitty saw no reason to break that tradition now.  
  
Franka suddenly stopped playing and looked up at Kitty with a sour expression on her face, almost as if she had been reading Kitty's mind. Kitty stepped back, and, averting her eyes, walked away, toward her wagon. She heard Franka jump down from the hood of the car, and she could hear footsteps follow her own. Holding her breath in case she needed to phase, Kitty stopped walking and turned around. Franka was a few yards behind her.  
  
"I haff a question for you." Franka said.  
  
"What?" Kitty asked, exhaling deeply.  
  
Franka looked her up and down, the sour look never leaving her face.  
  
"Vhat is zhere between you and Kurt?" Franka asked.  
  
"He's my best friend." Kitty said, avoiding the question and turning around.  
  
Franka's hand came down on her shoulder, spinning Kitty around.  
  
"Zat is not vhat I asked." Franka said.  
  
Kitty looked from Franka's face to her shoulder, and then back at her face.  
  
"Do yourself a favor and get your hand off of me." Kitty said.  
  
Franka looked down at her hand on Kitty's shoulder, and then back at Kitty's face.  
  
"I'm serious." Kitty said.  
  
Franka took her hand off of Kitty's shoulder, Kitty pulling her shoulder back.  
  
"Now, as for what there is between Kurt and I, that's really none of your damned business." Kitty said. "Just do us all a favor and stay out of our business, and keep away from me. Now that Herbert's fingers aren't broken, we don't even ever have to speak to each other again."  
  
Kitty began to walk away again, leaving Franka standing there.  
  
"You know. . ." Franka said softly. ". . .my aim is as good out of the tent as it is inside of it."  
  
Kitty froze, turning around slowly to face Franka.  
  
"Is that a threat?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Take it however you like." Franka said, yawning as if she were bored.  
  
"Well, I take that as a threat." Kitty said, advancing on her. "And I think that I'll treat it as such."  
  
"And vhat does zat mean?" Franka asked condescendingly.  
  
"It means that I attack before you have a chance to." Kitty said, and promptly swung at Franka.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Kurt awoke in the middle of the night when the door opened loudly. Sitting up suddenly, he felt dizzy and disoriented in the dark.  
  
"Hello?" he said sleepily.  
  
"Hey." Kitty said shortly, crawling into bed.  
  
"Vhat happened? Vhere haff you been?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Nowhere. Goodnight." Kitty said.  
  
Kurt sighed, and settled back down. There was a couple moments of silence, and then Kitty broke it.  
  
"Franka's going to have a black eye tomorrow." Kitty said.  
  
Kurt's eyes snapped open.  
  
"Vhat?" he asked.  
  
"Franka. . .is. . .going. . .to. . .have. . .a. . .black. . .eye. . .tomorrow." Kitty said.  
  
"Vhy? Vhat happened?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Remember I told you I'd take care of it if something happened?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Jah." Kurt said.  
  
"Well, I took care of it." Kitty said. "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."  
  
"Good night." Kurt said after a few moments.  
  
Turning over on his side, Kurt had problems falling back to sleep.  
  
"Great." He thought. "I wonder what mom will say."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
It turned out that Astrid said nothing. When the people of the camp had asked Franka what had happened to her to give her the black eye, Franka simply told them that she did it herself.  
  
"Oh, it vas nozzing." She said at breakfast the next morning.  
  
Kurt's parents had invited Franka and her parents to eat breakfast with them, Kurt, Tabby and Kitty that morning. Kitty and Franka were glaring daggers at each other all morning. Then, Johannes had asked Franka about her eye.  
  
"Nozzing? It certainly looks like somezing." Johannes said.  
  
"Oh, I vas playing my violin last night, and zis really annoying little mosquito kept flying around my face. So I smashed it. Only problem vas, it vas right under mein eye." Franka said, glaring at Kitty.  
  
"A mosquito, huh?" Tabby asked.  
  
"Jah. A disgusting, annoying, little bloodsucking insect." Franka said.  
  
Kurt closed his eyes, praying that there would be no argument.  
  
"Vell, I'm certain it'll heal soon." Johannes said.  
  
"{I certainly hope so.}" Said Franka's mother. "{Johannes, Astrid, I think it's time to talk to Kurt and Franka.}"  
  
Both Kurt and Franka's head snapped up, looking from their parents to the others.  
  
"{What? Talk about what?}" Kurt asked.  
  
"{Well, Kurt, you see. . .you know that we're not pulling in the crowds that we are used to.}" Astrid said.  
  
"{Yes, I've noticed.}" Kurt said.  
  
"{Kurt, we need your help.}" Franka's father said. "{You see. . .Kurt, Franka, we need to ask you both to help us. We need you to perform your old act.}"  
  
"{What?!?}" Kurt exclaimed. "{Listen, I'm sorry, but I hardly think that it's appropriate.}"  
  
"{I'm fine with it.}" Franka said, grinning at Kitty. "{I'll help in any way that I can.}"  
  
"{Kurt, we really need you.}" Astrid said. "{You know what will happen to us this winter if we do not make enough money touring this summer.}"  
  
"{But mama, we talked about this.}" Kurt said. "{I just don't feel comfortable. . .}"  
  
"{Kurt. . .}" Franka began. "{. . .our parents are asking us for our help. You and I will leave shortly. They'll have to suffer this winter if they don't make enough money. We'll be fine, you in New York and myself in Prague. I think that it's our duty to help them as they raised us.}"  
  
Kitty looked from person to person, wishing that she had kept up her lessons in the German dialect. For her part, Tabby picked up the gist of what was being said.  
  
"{Please, Kurt? We need your help.}" Johannes said, looking apologetically at his son.  
  
Kurt sighed before answering.  
  
"{Of course. For you, mama and papa.}" Kurt said.  
  
"{Great!}" Said Astrid's mother. "{We're happy that both of you have already said yes. We've already sent out new ads featuring the act.}"  
  
Kurt's father smiled at Kurt, a smile of apology and thankfulness. Kurt smiled halfheartedly back, nodding slightly.  
  
"Did you pick up what was said?" Kitty whispered to Tabby when the parents had resumed talking.  
  
"Um. . .most of it." Tabby whispered back. "I'll tell you later."  
  
Kitty nodded and looked up. Franka was staring at her, smiling. Then she turned to Kurt and smiled, making doe eyes at him.  
  
"I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her." Kitty thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
A few hours later, Kurt stood in the center of the circus ring, practicing with Franka, wondering what had happened to get him into this situation.  
  
"I must have been very bad in a previous life." Kurt thought. "No, that can't be it. I'm Catholic, and I don't believe in that. Um. . .karma? No, that doesn't work either."  
  
Franka was spinning in a graceful circle, her arms high above her head. She slowed, and fell into a tumble, turning over and somersaulting into a crouching position. She turned her lithe little body around, lying gracefully upon the floor. Kurt began to remember the story behind the dance. He laughed to himself, thinking of how ironic that his true form helped them come up with the act. Franka portrayed a young, beautiful girl, lost in the woods. Dying, she asks God for a savior. The savior shows up, looking for all of the world like a demon. He nurses her back to health, and the two fall in love. She returns to her town with him, only for him to be killed by the townspeople, mistaken for a monster. As he lies dying her in arms, she takes up a knife and takes her own life.  
  
"How "Romeo and Juliet" meets "Beauty and the Beast" can you get?" Tabby asked Kitty.  
  
Kitty didn't answer. She simply watched the two practice.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"What?!?" Kitty asked Tabby.  
  
"They asked him to perform that "lovers" thing with Franka because they're not pulling in the money that they're used to." Tabby said.  
  
"And he said yes?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Well, Kitty, he kind of had to." Tabby replied. "When you have a choice between doing something you don't want to and your parents starving through a winter. . ."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Kitty said softly. "I really don't like her, Tabby."  
  
"I know, sweetie." Tabby said, hugging Kitty for a short moment. "Come on, they're practicing in the tent. Let's go watch."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
So, there Kitty sat, watching Franka tumble and roll across the floor with Kurt. She had a suspicion that if it had been anyone but Franka that was in the act, she would have thought the act beautiful and touching, incredible even. However, with Franka in the act, she hated every single moment of it. The two had drawn a crowd, the gypsies eager to see the act again. The act had reached a part where the two were in the "forest," and were falling deeply in love. To portray this, Franka was down on the ground, underneath Kurt's body as his hand gently caressed her face.  
  
"{Do you think your little girlfriend is watching?}" Franka whispered teasingly.  
  
"{Stop this, Franka. Neither of us, I'm sure, wants to do this act. Let's just get it over with.}" Kurt whispered back.  
  
"{Who says that I don't want to do this act? Or for real?}" Franka said softly, seductively.  
  
"{Stop, Franka.}" Kurt said, a warning tone in his voice.  
  
"{What? Afraid that your little kitty cat will hear?}" Franka said, a little louder.  
  
Kurt rolled backward, just as the act was supposed to go, when Franka rolled onto him. Kurt looked at her, confused, until she leaned forward and kissed him. Kurt simply froze, trying to remember whether or not this was part of the act. When she continued to kiss him, he knew that it wasn't, and suddenly teleported away, into the stands.  
  
"{Damn it, Franka! I wish you would stop this!}" He yelled at her.  
  
The gypsies, sensing that what was about to be said was none of their business, began to filter out of the tent. Kitty and Tabby, meanwhile, stayed.  
  
"{What is it, dear?}" Franka asked. "{I was simply getting into character!}"  
  
"{No you weren't! Franka, I'm being dead serious. Stop this. We have to do this act, now. It's been advertised that we'll do this act tomorrow. So you either get serious about it, or we'll look like fools tomorrow night.}" Kurt said.  
  
"Fine." Franka said in English, signaling an end to the fight.  
  
The two continued to practice until dinner, Kitty and Tabby silently watching them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Okay, see. Short chapter. Sorry about that. I promise to make the next one somewhat longer. I think that we're nearing the end here. Probably two more chapters left. I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can. Should be faster than I got this chapter up.  
  
Later. 


	8. Fortunes and Truths

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property. The characters of Astrid and Johannes are the intellectual property of the InterNutter, who is just lovely for letting me use them.  
  
Notes: See! Had this one up faster than the last, right?  
  
RedLion2: Yeah, I did it on purpose. I just decided to do that, because. . .well. . .people don't "think" in an accent. If anything, he probably thinks in German. Anyhow, that's what I asked my German friend Herbert a while back (about thinking in an accent that is). I'm so glad that you like the story!  
  
Taekwondodo: Yeah, it is a bit of a stretch of the imagination for an acrobatic ballet to bring down the house. But. . .well. . .eh. In my mind, it looks very Cirque Du Solei, which is acrobatic ballet anyhow, and that pulls in huge numbers here in Orlando. La Nouba! Awesome!  
  
Electric Russian: Um. . .I'm afraid not. You're going to have to find someone else to write a Titty (although, in all good taste, I think Tatty it a better name for a Kitty/Tabby romance). Anyhow, glad you're still liking the story, ya crazy little so and so!  
  
Everyone: Thank you so much for reading the story, and I'm so happy that you all like it. Really, really, happy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
The opening night of the show in Frankfurt am Main was huge. The turnout of spectators from the city and its surrounding towns floored the gypsies, who couldn't have been happier. They had all been worried after the lackluster turnout of the previous towns and cities. Now, here was a crowd that they could play to! And collect money from. Which they did, with every chance they got. Food and candy sales were huge. The takings from midway games and fortunetellers were also sizable. They sold so many tickets that first night that they decided to prolong their stay there.  
  
And all the gypsies were saying that it was because of the "The Lovers" act.  
  
The newspapers were all applauding the act. People came from far and wide, even from cities that would be future stops for the gypsies, to see the act. It had been a regional favorite for years, and it seemed that its return had brought newfound interest. Night after night, the act received a standing ovation from the crowds. Once, they had even performed an encore presentation of it.  
  
It really was beautiful to watch. Both performers were so graceful in their movements. The story, told through dance, acrobatics, wirework, and movement, was so powerful and emotional that it made people cry at the end. It brought the house down every night, both of the performers standing and bowing to wild applause before they made their way to the back of the tent, through the flap that led to the "backstage" area. Every night it was decided that it was the most successful, most entertaining act of the entire performance.  
  
And every night, Kitty grew more and more jealous.  
  
Not that she had a reason to be. Kurt detested the act, hated everything about it as a matter of fact. He hated hearing in papers and radio reviews about how great his "costume" was. Tabby began to think that for the first time in a long time, Kurt had grown tired of hiding behind the costume lie, or behind the image inducer. He certainly left it off most of the time nowadays. That was the only thing that made both of the girls happier. The sudden attention seemed to make Kurt a lot more comfortable about his appearance, and want to share it with the world.  
  
After the seventh night of performing in Frankfurt am Main, the gypsies decided that it was time to move on. They would spend the next day packing. Tonight, they decided, they would celebrate.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Kurt walked through the crowd, looking tired.  
  
"{Kurt! Come on!}" Gunther shouted to him.  
  
Tabby, who was sitting next to Gunther at the fire, pointed to the food that was assembled nearby.  
  
"{Come on, Kurt! We have food!}" Tabby yelled.  
  
Kurt smirked at Tabby's sudden use of the German language. He had thought that she had taken to it too quickly, but he just as quickly decided that maybe she had learned a thing or two in her German language class. Maybe she just needed more and more practice.  
  
"{No thank you, Tabby. You've picked up the language nicely, though, I must say."} Kurt said.  
  
"{Thank you. Are you sure that you wouldn't like a shirt?}" Tabby asked, motioning to the food again.  
  
Kurt laughed.  
  
"{No, thanks. I have some. That sausage looks nice, though."} Kurt said, sitting down at the fire.  
  
Gunther laughed, and began to talk to Tabby to explain her mistake. The two fell into a conversation with each other, and Kurt looked around the fire. Everyone else merely smiled at him and said hello, and then went back to their conversations. He looked all over for Kitty, but couldn't see her anywhere. Sighing, he sat back against a wagon wheel and began to eat his sausage. Finally, he turned back to Tabby and Gunther.  
  
"I'm sorry, but do eizzer of you know vhere Kitty is?" Kurt asked.  
  
"She should be here in a little while. All of her clothes were dirty and she needed to find something to where tonight." Tabby said.  
  
Kurt cocked his head in confusion.  
  
"Vhere is she getting somezing to vear at zis hour?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Your mom said she'd help her." Tabby said. "They're. . .close to the same size."  
  
"My mozzer is small, but I don't know if she's as small as Kitty." Kurt laughed.  
  
"Kurt?" A voice said next to him.  
  
Kurt looked up and saw Franka standing there.  
  
"Franka." Kurt said, sullen.  
  
"{Happy to see me?}" She asked, sitting next to him.  
  
"{Always.}" Kurt replied sarcastically. "{So, are you here to start fights with my friends, or to annoy me?}"  
  
"{I was just. . .I was just hoping to talk to you.}" Franka said.  
  
"{That's what we're doing now, yes?}" Kurt said. "{What did you want to talk about?}"  
  
"{About us.}" She said.  
  
"{Franka, not to be rude or anything, but there is no "us." There is only you and me. Separate.}" Kurt said.  
  
"{Kurt, do you think it was easy to leave you like that?}" Franka asked.  
  
"{If it was so hard, then why did you do it?}" Kurt asked.  
  
"{Because. . .I just. . .I couldn't bare to so goodbye to you.}" Franka finished, somewhat lamely.  
  
"{Franka, what we had between us. . .it was good. I meant something, and I will always remember it.}" Kurt said slowly. "{But that time is gone now. I'm a different person. You're a different person. It's time to remember the past, but move on.}"  
  
"{It's hard to forget someone like you.}" Franka said.  
  
"{Well, then don't.}" Kurt replied. "{But it's still time for you to move on with your life.}"  
  
"{Like you have?}" Franka asked bitterly.  
  
"{Yes. Like I have.}" Kurt said, looking away. "{Franka, I want to be your friend. But that's all that I have to offer.}"  
  
"{Kurt. . .we. . .}" She began, but didn't get a chance to finish.  
  
Kitty walked into the light of the fire just as Kurt's eyes, bored of looking at Franka's face, began to scan the grounds for her again. For once, it seemed, her hair wasn't pulled back into a ponytail. Instead, it fell like water over the sides of her head to her shoulders. Kurt had never known that, without being pulled tightly back, her hair was wavy. She was wearing a peasant's top, decorated with flowers around the collar, which was cut somewhat lower than Kitty usually wore. The top was tucked into a long, flowing skirt, similar to the one Franka was wearing the night he had returned to his family. The vision of Kitty like this was something that took Kurt's breath away. He knew he would always remember her like this, as if she were some type of "gypsy princess" from the past. She saw him, staring at her wide-eyed, and a small smile crept over her face.  
  
Kurt stood up, leaving Franka there. Franka, for her part, just stared at Kurt as if she couldn't believe that he had just left her side. Which he had.  
  
Kurt walked up to Kitty, stopping mere inches from her. Kitty looked down at the ground, as if embarrassed by the way that she looked.  
  
"I hope he likes this." Kitty thought.  
  
"Hey, Kitty." Kurt said softly. "You look. . .nice."  
  
"I look horrible, don't I?" she asked.  
  
"No! Nein, not at all." Kurt replied.  
  
"I wasn't sure. . .about wearing it. I felt a little embarrassed, but I didn't want to be rude to your mom." Kitty said.  
  
"I lied. You don't look nice." Kurt said.  
  
Kitty looked up at him sharply.  
  
"I don't?" She asked, on the edge of being mortified.  
  
"You look gorgeous." Kurt said, and then offered his arm to her.  
  
Kitty blushed, then hit Kurt in the shoulder.  
  
"Smooth talker." She muttered, taking his arm.  
  
Kurt guided her to a spot next to Tabby and Gunther, but further away from Franka, who was just sitting there.  
  
"Lookin' good, Kit Kat." Tabby said.  
  
"Thanks." Kitty said, brushing her bangs aside.  
  
The group of young gypsies, plus Kitty and Tabby, fell into their own conversations. Kitty began talking to Kurt about what she wanted to do with the rest of the summer. For his part, Kurt simply sat there, listening to her, trying not to be distracted by looking at her. It was hard for Kurt to take his eyes off of her face. She seemed so happy talking to him, and for a brief moment, he seriously considered taking her hands in his and kissing her. The thought was fleeting, however, and he just smiled, listened and nodded while she talked.  
  
Franka watched Kurt watch Kitty. It was written all over his face how he felt about the other girl. He simply couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had his complete and undivided attention, and no matter how much Franka tried to signal to him that she'd like to continue their conversation, Kurt did not notice. Franka didn't understand Kurt's attraction to Kitty.. She felt that Kitty was a plain looking girl, with no remarkable attributes. Shaking her head, Franka got up and walked off toward another fire.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Kurt rolled over, somersaulting, then with the help of the wire attached to him, flew fifteen feet back into a graceful landing, kneeling over Franka. Franka looked up in fear, thrusting her arms in front of her face as she pulled away from him, flipping end over end toward another part of the ring. The audience was silent, watching the two twist and turn in the center of the tent, performing their act.  
  
Once again, Kitty stood there, watching the two of them and feeling as if she wanted to throw up. Although, this time there was something different. She felt no real threat from Franka. She didn't think that there was anyway in which Franka could make Kurt hers. She had never really believed that Franka could convince Kurt to return to her, but there was always that little niggling fear. Or at least, there had been. Kitty didn't know when, but she knew that she had to talk to Kurt. And she was beginning to believe that, maybe, Kurt wanted to talk to her.  
  
Sighing, Kitty left the tent. Moving through the empty midway, she saw that the lights were still on in Astrid's tent. She walked toward it, and entered through the flap. Astrid and Tabby were both still inside, laughing.  
  
"Hey, Kitty." Tabby said upon Kitty's entrance.  
  
"Hello, Kitty." Astrid said. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm good." Kitty said, although she sounded as morose as she looked.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tabby asked.  
  
"Nothing, really. I just don't like watching Kurt and Franka's act." Kitty said.  
  
"Ah." Astrid said, somewhat knowingly.  
  
Kitty sat down in the seat reserved for those who wanted their fortunes read.  
  
"And vhy is zat?" Astrid asked, sitting back in her chair.  
  
"No reason, I guess." Kitty said, trying desperately not to blush in front of Kurt's mother.  
  
Astrid nodded slowly, and then turned to Tabby.  
  
"Vould you like to tell Kitty her fortune?" Astrid asked.  
  
"What?" Kitty asked, looking up. "Oh, no thank you Astrid."  
  
"Come on, Kitty, I need the practice." Tabby said.  
  
"Yeah, but. . .you know. Astrid already read my palm." Kitty said.  
  
"Not in depth. Vhy don't you let Tabby try. I haff to run back to my camper anyhow. I'll be back." Astrid said, standing up. "You did a great job tonight, Tabby. If you ever vant to run avay viz ze circus, I'd love to haff you viz us."  
  
She bent over and hugged Tabby, who hugged her back.  
  
"Thank you, Astrid. Although I think I'll stay with the Institute for now. The world needs saving, every now and then." Tabby said while laughing.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you in a little bit." Astrid replied, walking toward Kitty, who she bent over and kissed on the forehead. "Let Tabby tell you your fortune, child."  
  
Kitty blushed at the kiss on the forehead as Astrid left the tent.  
  
"She's a cool woman, isn't she?" Tabby asked.  
  
"She's certainly special." Kitty said honestly.  
  
Tabby smiled and nodded. Then, reaching out with her hand, she motioned to Kitty.  
  
"Give me your hand." Tabby said.  
  
"Tabby. . .come on. This stuff isn't real." Kitty said.  
  
"The hell it isn't." Tabby said. "My hand shows all kinds of relationships through my life, and. . .well. . .you know me."  
  
Kitty laughed, and then, hesitantly, she held her hand out to Tabby.  
  
"Don't tell me I'm going to meet a tall, dark stranger or anything." Kitty said.  
  
"I think you've already met him." Tabby teased.  
  
"Shut up. I'm sick of blushing." Kitty said, blushing yet again.  
  
Tabby held Kitty's hand and lightly traced a path over Kitty's palm. Her smile was gone, and she concentrated on Kitty's hand.  
  
"You know, Astrid taught me a lot about how a persons hand can tell a lot about that person. Not just because of all the lines in it, though. You can tell how hard a person works, what kind of things they do with their hands, how careful they are. It's weird. You can tell so much about a person from their hand." Tabby said.  
  
"Okay, sounding a little "Soapdish" for me." Kitty teased. (1)  
  
Tabby laughed, and then traced another path of Kitty's hand with her finger.  
  
"Well, I can tell you things you probably already knnow." Tabby said.  
  
"Like what? What do you see?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Well, you take care of your hands." Tabby said.  
  
"Oh, thanks!" Kitty said with a smile. "Why don't you just tell me that I'm a female. That's news!"  
  
"Shut up." Tabby said. "Now, here. According to your hand, you were sick as an infant."  
  
"Yeah." Kitty said, her eyes going wide. "Are you serious? You can see that in my palm?"  
  
"Yup." Tabby said. "You were pretty sick. But you apparently got over it. Hm. After that, it shows you living a long, healthy life. Well, pretty much. And Astrid was right. You can see here that you'll meet someone soon and he'll be with you until death."  
  
"You're just repeating what Astrid said." Kitty told her.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm going to tell you something different." Tabby said, releasing Kitty's hand and looking Kitty in the eye. "It's Kurt. Okay, maybe this whole palm reading thing is bullshit, but you better listen to me. You need to talk to Kurt."  
  
"I'm. . .I'm going to." Kitty said, looking down at her hands.  
  
"No, you need to do it soon. You're both going to explode if you don't." Tabby replied.  
  
"What do you mean, "both" of us?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Kitty, if you can't see how he feels about you, you're blind." Tabby said. "You can't see that whenever you come near him, it's like he goes on autopilot for a moment. It used to make me jealous. Last night he was practically wearing his heart on his sleeve for you."  
  
"Tabby. . ." Kitty said.  
  
"No, Kitty. Listen to me. You know how he feels, and he thinks that you could never feel the same way about him." Tabby said.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Because he told me." Tabby said.  
  
Kitty froze for a moment, her eyes going wide.  
  
"He said what?" Kitty asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
"He told me how he feels about you. It's obvious to everyone. Even Astrid has asked me about it." Tabby said.  
  
"She has?" Kitty asked, going red yet again.  
  
"Yes." Tabby said. "Listen, he thinks that you could never love, really love, him. He's scared as all hell that he's going to end up the best friend of his great love for the rest of his life."  
  
"You're lying." Kitty said.  
  
Tabby simply shook her head and sat back in her seat.  
  
"You can think whatever you want. All I know is that you're both torturing yourselves needlessly." Tabby said. "Kitty. . .I think he's in love with you."  
  
Kitty's breath had become shallow. She felt scared and elated at the same time. There was something so. . .adult about the feelings coursing through her body, and they scared her. At the same time. . .it elated her to know that Kurt felt the same way about her.  
  
"Why do you think he wants nothing to do with Franka?" Tabby asked. "She's not a bad looking girl. They used to be quite the item from what I understand. She wants him, Kitty. And he, Kurt, a teenage boy filled with all kinds of crazy hormones, has denied her at every turn. Why would that be?"  
  
Kitty was completely silent, staring into her friend's face.  
  
"You want your fortune read?" Tabby asked her. "Here it is. You belong with Kurt. He belongs with you. Someday, when one or the other of you gets the guts to say something, you'll end up together, in love forever."  
  
Kitty swallowed out of nervousness.  
  
"That's your fortune." Tabby said.  
  
There was silence in the tent for a moment, and then Astrid suddenly returned.  
  
"Hello, girls. Tabby, did you read Kitty her fortune?" Astrid asked.  
  
"Yes, I did." Tabby said.  
  
"And how vas it Kitty?" Astrid asked her. "Vhat does your fortune hold?"  
  
Kitty slowly looked over at Astrid, her mind a complete blank.  
  
"I'm in love with your son." Kitty said after a few moments of silence.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Somewhat longer than the last chapter, but I'm really tired. Anyhow, I lied. I may get a few more chapters out of this story yet! Yippee. Okay, I'm off to sleep now.  
  
Later. 


	9. Talking

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property. The characters of Astrid and Johannes are the intellectual property of the InterNutter, who is just lovely for letting me use them.  
  
Notes: I watched "Ascension Part 1" Saturday on the WB. Wow. Man, I can't wait for the next episode. I love how every team has at least five people on it with the exception of the team at the Sphinx. Just Logan, Kurt and Scott. What an awesome team! Anyhow, I hope that this isn't the end of XME, and if you haven't already, you should sign the petition for the 5th season over at Beyond Evolution. I forget the website address right now, but if you put "Beyond Evolution" in search at Google, then you should find it.  
  
Luinfirith: Hello Laura. Hey, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, because I'm not being rude when I say this, but I think you should discontinue reading this story. You seem to really want me to take a Kurtitha turn here. There's nothing wrong with that, but I'm done with the Kurtitha angle on this story. I've written one before, found it satisfying, and will do it again. But not here. Of the 120+ reviews that I've received on this story, you're the only one who doesn't seem to like it. At least three writers who I've admired for awhile now (Nemain, Taekwondodo and the InuterNutter) seem to like it, and I've never seen anyone write a better story than them. No one. So I'm sorry, but I don't feel as if I've "lost it," and no one else has voiced that I have either. The plot isn't lacking, it's just simply a "how Kurt and Kitty get together" story line. Look back at my handle in the future, and I'm sure that I'll have a new Kurtitha there soon. Until then. . .  
  
Electric Russian: So what you're saying in your review is that the Titty is the wave of the future? I see that you've already started writing one. God speed to you, good sir. God speed.  
  
Taineyah: Done and done! Thanks for reading.  
  
Stormheart: As always, you were missed. Glad to see you're back, and that you like the story.  
  
Everyone: Thank you all for continuing to read and I'm really happy that you're all enjoying it. You guys and dolls make it fun for me to write, so thanks.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"Kitty!" Tabby exclaimed, somewhat breathless in her tone of voice.  
  
Kitty turned her attention back to Tabby. She found herself somewhat amused at the fact that even Tabby couldn't have guessed the extent to which her feelings had grown for Kurt. Nervousness overtook her again when she glanced back at Astrid, whose face had remained blank, devoid of any readable emotion. Kitty thought about how much her blunt statement had shocked even herself. She didn't even know if she had said it to herself before.  
  
"I'm in love with Kurt." Kitty thought to herself.  
  
Astrid simply looked back into her eyes, cocking her head to the side. Tabby sat opposite of them, her mouth hanging open in a little "o," which would have been somewhat comical to Kitty if she weren't suddenly so scared of Astrid's response.  
  
Astrid continued to look at Kitty until a small smile crept onto her face. Astrid looked down at her own hands, and began to laugh softly.  
  
"Yes, yes. I figured as much, Kitty." Astrid said.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just blurted it out like that." Kitty said.  
  
"Love is a strange emotion, Kitty. It makes us do and say zings zat ve normally vould never say or do." Astrid said.  
  
Kitty nodded, turning her head, not able to take the look in the older woman's eyes.  
  
"So you are in love viz my son, jah?" Astrid asked. "I suppose zat zis is time for celebration."  
  
"You're. . .you're not mad?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Nein. Never." Astrid replied. "Honestly, it vas written all over you ze first time I saw you two togezzer."  
  
"It was?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Jah. Alzough. . .you two haven't gotten up to anyzing in zat vagon, haff you?" Astrid asked, her gaze becoming hard.  
  
"No! No! I promise that we haven't!" Kitty said frantically.  
  
Astrid simply laughed.  
  
"Calm down, Kitty. I vas only joking." Astrid said, laughing harder.  
  
"You're in love with Kurt?" Tabby asked, still shocked by Kitty's statement.  
  
"Yeah. I think I am." Kitty said, nodding her head.  
  
"Wow." Tabby replied.  
  
"Tabby, I do not mean to be rude, but could you leave me viz Kitty?" Astrid asked, turning her attention to Tabby.  
  
Tabby simply sat there, continuing to stare at Kitty.  
  
"Tabby?" Astrid repeated.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Oh yeah, I'll see you later." Tabby said.  
  
Tabby stood up, scooting her chair back. Shooting a look at Kitty that said "good luck," Tabby made her way out of the tent.  
  
"Kitty?" Astrid began.  
  
"Mhm?" Kitty squeaked out.  
  
"First of all, I don't vant you to be nervous." Astrid said, smiling at the young woman. "I'm not mad at you, not at all. I just vant to talk to you about zis."  
  
"Okay." Kitty said.  
  
"First, let me ask you a question. Vhat do you see vhen you look at my son?" Astrid asked.  
  
Kitty thought about the question for a moment. What did Astrid mean?  
  
"Vhat do you see?" Astrid asked again.  
  
"Um. . .I see Kurt." Kitty said, feeling as if were a lame answer.  
  
Astrid simply smiled.  
  
"And vhat else do you see?" Astrid asked.  
  
"I don't know." Kitty said honestly. "My best friend."  
  
"Vhat about his features?" Astrid asked.  
  
"What? Like his smile? He has a really cute smile." Kitty said, and then looked apologetically at Astrid. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For vhat? He does haff a cute smile." Astrid said. "Nozzing else?"  
  
Kitty sat there, the look of fear in her eyes obvious.  
  
"I'm sorry, Astrid. I don't know what you're looking for." Kitty said.  
  
"Zat's a good answer." Astrid said.  
  
"It was?" Kitty wondered aloud.  
  
"Jah. You see. . .some people. . .some vomen. . .may only see his more unique features." Astrid said. "Many girls chased him around vhen he vas younger because of zem. Zey vanted to get closer to vhat zey could not understand."  
  
"Oh." Kitty said, not quite understanding.  
  
Astrid must have seen that in her eyes.  
  
"You don't understand, do you?" Astrid asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't." Kitty said.  
  
"Zey looked at him as an object. An animal. And sometimes zey vere attracted to zat. Like Franka." Astrid said.  
  
"Franka?" Kitty asked.  
  
"It vas alvays more of an attraction to somezing different for her. For Kurt, vell, it vas more." Astrid said, shaking her head. "I vant to make sure zat he is not some type of conquest, Kitty."  
  
"No! Oh God! No!" Kitty said.  
  
"Calm yourself. I had to ask." Astrid said.  
  
"Astrid, I do. . .I do love Kurt. He's my best friend. And more than anything, that's what I see him as when I look at him. My best friend, who'd do anything for me, and who I'd do anything for." Kitty said.  
  
"You say it so easily, Kitty. Yet. . .you just figured it out?" Astrid asked.  
  
Kitty nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I did. It was just there all of a sudden. I mean, I've had feelings for him for a long time now. Even while I was with my last boyfriend, Lance, I felt jealous of Kurt's relationship with Amanda." Kitty said.  
  
"Amanda? His girlfriend until a couple of monzths ago?" Astrid asked.  
  
"Yeah." Kitty replied, nodding. "It took me a long time to figure out why I felt like that. And to tell you the truth, I don't even think that I knew before I got on the plane to come to Germany. All I knew was that I didn't want to be without Kurt for a month."  
  
"Especially viz Tabby here?" Astrid asked.  
  
"Yeah." Kitty said, her cheeks glowing red.  
  
"Do you know how my son feels?" Astrid asked.  
  
"No. Tabby thinks he likes me, but I don't know." Kitty said, looking down at her hands.  
  
"Kitty. . ." Franka said after a moment of silence. ". . .do you remember vhat I said vhen I read your palm?"  
  
Kitty nodded again without looking up at Astrid. Instead, she traced a line along the path that Astrid had traced over weeks ago, and the path that Tabby had traced over minutes ago.  
  
"I said zat whoever you end up viz next, it vill be for ze rest of your life." Astrid said softly.  
  
Kitty nodded.  
  
"You're too young to realize how long zat can be. And how short. Do you zink zat you could spend ze rest of your life feeling happy in Kurt's arms?" Astrid asked.  
  
Kitty closed her eyes and thought about it. Really, really thought about it.  
  
"I know that I don't know how long forever can be, but I could easily spend two eternities with Kurt." Kitty said. "I'm sorry if hearing that weirds you out."  
  
Astrid shook her head.  
  
"Tabby said that you asked her about it." Kitty said quietly.  
  
"Indeed. I did." Astrid said. "I've had my suspicions for a long time, Kitty."  
  
Astrid sighed, and stood up.  
  
"Vell, I guess zat's it." Astrid said. "I just needed to find out your intentions."  
  
She smiled at Kitty.  
  
"I knew zey vould be good." Astrid said.  
  
Kitty nodded, smiling a small smile back at Astrid. She stood up as well, and then snapped her head up to look at Astrid.  
  
"Oh! Astrid! Um. . .do you. . .do you want me to move into the RV?" Kitty asked, blushing for the 100th time that night.  
  
"Oh!" Astrid said and then laughed. "You know vhat Kitty? It's against my better judgement, but I zink zat I'll leave you zhere for now. At least until you two get things figured out."  
  
"Okay." Kitty said.  
  
Franka put her arm around the younger girl and guided her out of the tent.  
  
"Come on, Kitty. Let's go get somezing to eat." Astrid said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Kurt was in the wagon, in his pajamas, lying bed. It was beginning to get late, and Kitty still hadn't come in to go to bed. He was wondering where she was and what was taking so long. He knew that he had to tell her how he felt, and soon. He had always liked her. From the moment he first set eyes on her, he had some type of feeling for her. Only. . .it seemed to Kurt that since they had been in Germany his feelings had grown for her. Could he honestly say that he loved her? He didn't know. She was his best friend, and he trusted her like he trusted no one else. He knew that his feelings for her were more than just "liking" her or "having a crush or infatuation" for her.  
  
As he lay there, those thoughts rushing through his brain at the speed of a bullet train, the door to the wagon opened up and Kitty walked in. Kurt's heart jumped into this throat, and he immediately quit any movement or sound with the exception of his breathing.  
  
"Kurt? Kitty whispered. "Are you still awake?"  
  
Kurt took a moment before answering.  
  
"Jah." He said.  
  
"Oh. Did I wake you up?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Nein. I've been avake." He said. "Vhere haff you been?"  
  
"Um, with your mother." Kitty said.  
  
"Ah." Kurt said, not knowing what else to say and scared of what he might say.  
  
Kurt heard the sound of the privacy curtain being pulled, and then the sounds of Kitty's undressing. He swallowed out of nervousness, knowing that a naked Kitty Pryde was a mere few feet from him. He shifted in bed, trying desperately to get those thoughts out of his head before Kitty asked to cuddle again and felt his obvious arousal against her.  
  
"Do I love her?" Kurt thought. "Is it really love? Whatever it is, I've never felt like this before."  
  
Kitty finished getting into her bedclothes and drew the curtain back. Kurt was turned on his side, facing the wall of the wagon. Kitty felt nervous for some reason.  
  
"Just crawl into bed. He doesn't know how you feel. He doesn't know, and you have no reason to feel embarrassed." Kitty thought to herself.  
  
So that's just what she did. She crawled into bed next to Kurt, and lay facing the opposite direction. Their backs to each other, each were lying there, wondering what the other was thinking.  
  
"Kurt?" Kitty ventured.  
  
"Jawohl?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Sure." Kurt replied.  
  
"You see. . .um. . .I haven't been really honest with you." Kitty said. "About some stuff."  
  
"Vhat type of stuff?" Kurt asked.  
  
Kurt felt her shift in bed, felt her roll over, facing his back.  
  
"Well, um. . .I talked to you. . . about the train, right?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Ach. Zis train business again? Kitty, I told you, you don't need to zank me anymore for it." Kurt said.  
  
"No, Kurt. That's not what I was going to say." Kitty said, reaching out with her arm and putting it on Kurt's shoulder to silence him.  
  
Kurt's eyes went wide and he began to try desperately not to purr at Kitty's touch as she began to rub his shoulder with her hand.  
  
"The train thing. . .just kind of. . .opened my eyes to some stuff." Kitty said.  
  
"Lance?" Kurt asked in a small voice.  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes at the mention of her ex-boyfriend's name.  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess some stuff about him. But mostly about you." Kitty said.  
  
"Vhat about me?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Well. . ." Kitty began. ". . .it says a lot about someone who stays with a friend like that. It was just something that I never expected to see in my lifetime. And it made me think about how kind you are. How nice you can be."  
  
"You're making me blush, Kitty." Kurt said while giggling.  
  
Kitty laughed lightly at his joke, staring at the back of his head.  
  
"Jah, vell, anyvay, zat's vhy I'm your best friend, right?" Kurt asked. "I know you'd do ze same for me."  
  
Kitty looked at the back of his head, nodding slightly, the side of her head moving her pillow.  
  
"Yeah. I would." Kitty said. "Kurt?"  
  
"Jawohl?" Kurt asked.  
  
Kitty leaned up and over and kissed him on his cheek, forcing his heart to beat faster as her soft lips gently touched him.  
  
"Vhat vas zat for?" Kurt asked, turning to face Kitty.  
  
"For being such a good friend." Kitty whispered.  
  
Kurt's body felt as if it were on fire, a fire he would gratefully burn in for the rest of his life if given the chance.  
  
"Vell, zen, I guess you deserve one too." Kurt said, leaning over and kissing her.  
  
His lips fell to the corner of her cheeks. Whether it was a mistake or a miscalculation on distance, Kitty didn't know. He pulled back, and Kitty looked into her eyes. She could swear that she saw her feelings and desires mirrored in his face. He was leaning over, his elbow propping him up so that his face was over hers.  
  
"Well, then. . .here's a kiss for being so nice to me when I broke up with Lance, and for being there for me during the actual relationship." Kitty said, planting a kiss on Kurt's face in the same area where he had kissed her.  
  
Kurt smiled, and bent to kiss her again. This time he landed a chaste kiss on the lips. More of peck than anything.  
  
"Zat's for being zhere for me during ze down times of my relationship viz Amanda, and for forgiving me for not telling you about breaking up viz her. And for not telling you about Franka." Kurt said.  
  
"Don't you think I deserve a different one for that? Two different things. . ." Kitty said, stopped in her speech by a softer peck on the lips from Kurt.  
  
"Is zat better?" Kurt whispered.  
  
"Yeah." Kitty said, breathless, not noticing that her arms were encircling Kurt's neck.  
  
Kurt didn't seem to notice either, so entranced he was by Kitty's eyes.  
  
"Well, then, this is for all the times that I ran from you, afraid of what you looked like." Kitty said, kissing him softly on the lips, lingering for only a fraction of a second.  
  
"Vhat about vhen I held ze mistletoe over your head at Christmas zat year?" Kurt asked.  
  
Kitty giggled and kissed him on the lips again, lingering for a second longer this time.  
  
Both of the teens realized at a sub-conscience level that the game they were playing was leading to something more. What had started out as a game between two flirty friends was slowly becoming more adult. Something that both had buried inside of them for fear of the other one seeing was slowly coming to the surface, and it scared the hell out of them. However, neither one wanted to stop. Neither could resist the feeling of the other's lips on theirs, and each continued to think of a reason to kiss the other.  
  
"Zis is for putting up viz me, and seeing a part of me zat no one else took ze time to see." Kurt whispered to her, leaning and kissing her again.  
  
Kitty closed her eyes.  
  
"Okay, it's "go time," Kitty." Kitty thought to herself.  
  
Opening her eyes, Kitty looked at Kurt's lips and said a silent prayer.  
  
"Okay, then, Kurt. This is for being you, and for what you mean to me." Kitty whispered.  
  
Using her arms, which were circled around his neck, she gently guided his face down toward hers, and kissed him full on, her lips massaging his. There was no chance for this kiss to be mistaken as chaste. Kurt seemed to freeze for a couple of seconds in her arms, but Kitty continued, resigning herself to show him her feelings for him through her actions. Kurt's lips slowly melded to the kiss, and he seemed to melt in her arms. Parting her lips ever so slightly, she slid her tongue along his lips. Kurt moaned at the sensation, and parted his own mouth, his tongue slipping out to meet hers. Kitty whimpered, speeding up the kiss as Kurt's tail brushed up against her bare leg before encircling it, the spaded tip tracing lines on her skin.  
  
Kitty rolled further onto her back. Kurt moved off to the side as he brought his hand up to cup her chin and then her cheek as they deepened the kiss. Kitty arched her back, pressing her body against his as she moaned his name into his mouth. The kiss gained speed, both participants seeming to be in frantic need of their tongue in the other's mouth. Kurt moved to lay on top of her, Kitty spreading her legs to facilitate the position.  
  
Suddenly, Kurt pulled back, an almost horrified look on his face.  
  
"Kitty! Oh, mein Gott! I'm so sorry!" Kurt yelped, moving off of her and to the corner of the bed.  
  
"Wha. . .?" Kitty began, looking confused at Kurt's sudden change in demeanor.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad at me! Please?" Kurt whispered fiercely.  
  
"Kurt, calm down. Please, calm down." Kitty said in her best placating voice.  
  
Kurt did quiet down, his ragged breathing filling the room.  
  
"I guess we need to talk." Kitty said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Okay, that's where I'm leaving you for a day or so. Sorry about that. I'm sorry if everyone feels that there is no plot here, but this is just a little romantic lark, and that's what I meant to write, so if anyone else feels as if there's a lack of action, angst. . .pathos, I'm sorry.  
  
Later. 


	10. When a Secret is not a Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property. The characters of Astrid and Johannes are the intellectual property of the InterNutter, who is just lovely for letting me use them.  
  
Notes: Okay, I'm sorry about the long delay. I just. . .got kinda busy. Oh yeah, sorry about the switch in the names from "Astrid" to "Franka" in the last chapter. But. . .oh well. It happens. Until I find a beta reader, then I'm not going to worry about it. Little mistakes happen, especially because I write between the hours of 1am and 5am, and I'm usually pretty tired.  
  
More Notes: I've started working on another story, and I like it a lot. It's the sequel to another story that I wrote (my personal favorite one), "You're Gonna Be a Star." It's titled "Season Premier." So don't be surprised if I end this story soon, because I already have half of the first chapter of my new story written, and I really want to see where it goes.  
  
THERE'S A RANT AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. DON'T READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE SEASON/SERIES FINALE. YOU'LL SPOIL IT FOR YOURSELF.  
  
Nemain: Wow.now I have a review or two from you. Sweet deal. Glad you like the story thus far. By the way, thanks for the little bit of Jamie/Rahne in chapter 18. It was much appreciated.  
  
RedLion2: Aha! Thought you caught me! No, I didn't drop the accent. Remember, anything that takes place between these {. . .} is spoken in German, so I don't type the "w" to "v" or the "th" to "z" substitutions. Anyhow, thanks for reading, and thanks for all the words of encouragement.  
  
TKD: You're not hounding me. Nice to know you like the story. Thanks for that update, by the way.  
  
Everyone: Thanks for reading, and I hope you all like the chapter. Sigh.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Kurt walked through the camp, a smile plastered over his face that he seriously doubted was going to leave anytime soon. He said hello to everyone, not missing a chance to show everyone how happy he was.  
  
"Let them guess." He thought to himself. "I don't care."  
  
He passed in front of Franka, and even she didn't seem to bring his good mood down.  
  
"{Hello, Franka.}" Kurt said, smiling at the young woman.  
  
"{Oh! Um, hello Kurt. Good morning.}" Franka said.  
  
"{Isn't it?}" Kurt asked.  
  
Franka fell in step next to Kurt, hoping to talk to him.  
  
"{Um, do you mind talking to me?}" Franka asked.  
  
"{Not at all.}" Kurt said, his good mood making him talkative, even though deep down he knew it was folly to discuss it with Franka.  
  
"{Listen, I'm sorry that I've been so bad to you lately.}" Franka said. "{I was just wondering if I could make it up to you?}"  
  
"{Sure. Just leave Kitty alone.}" Kurt said.  
  
"{Well, actually, I was thinking more along the lines of dinner.}" Franka said, a mischievous smile on her face. "{And a little something afterward.}"  
  
Kurt stopped walking and turned to face her. He was determined not to let her ruin for him what had happened last night, and he had finally just had enough of Franka.  
  
"{My God, Franka, do you ever give up?}" Kurt asked.  
  
"{What? It was just an invite to dinner!}" Franka said.  
  
"{We both know that's a lie. Just let it die, for God's sake! We'll never be together again, Franka. Get over it! Move on with your life. I'm sick of it. I have other things going on in my life right now, and I don't want to deal with this anymore!}" Kurt said.  
  
"{Fine! What bit you this morning?}" Franka asked.  
  
"{You!}" Kurt said.  
  
"{Fine. It was just an invite to dinner.}" Franka said, walking off.  
  
"{And even if I wanted to go, I couldn't any more.}" Kurt said, sorry he said it after it was out.  
  
Franka stopped walking away, and, turning around, walked back toward him.  
  
"{What's that mean?}" Franka asked.  
  
Kurt steeled himself for the fight, and, silently apologizing to Kitty for breaking the promise of not telling anyone yet, looked Franka in the eye and began.  
  
"{What it means is that I belong to someone now, and even if I wanted to go to dinner with you, I couldn't}" Kurt said.  
  
Franka seemed to consider him for a moment before responding.  
  
"{So you're with your precious Kitty now?}" Franka asked.  
  
"{I'm with my precious Kitty now.}" Kurt said.  
  
Kurt saw no hurt in her eyes. Only anger.  
  
"{Well. I guess that's that, then?}" Franka asked.  
  
"{That's that.}" Kurt said.  
  
"{Then she can have you.}" Franka said, walking away.  
  
Kurt watched her walk off, and then finally turned his back on her.  
  
"{Freak!}" He heard her call over her shoulder.  
  
Kurt turned to say something to her, but she was no longer there.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Kitty woke up slowly. She spread her arms, stretching while she yawned, and then she realized that Kurt was no longer there. She turned over to his side of the bed and found a note lying on the pillow. Smiling, she reached over, picked it up, and began to read it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty,  
  
Sorry. Didn't want to wake you up. Do you know how beautiful you are when you sleep? It feels weird to be able to tell you that. Anyhow, I went for a walk. See you later.  
  
Love (heehee), Kurt  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty couldn't help the smile on her face from widening. She did feel happy, happier than she had felt in a long time. At least since she first came to the Institute and the possibility of control first seemed real. Looking back on last night, she knew that she wouldn't regret anything that she had told him. There was no reason to. She trusted him too much to think that he could possibly hurt her. He had proven himself to her over and over again, and the only thing that surprised her, lying in bed that morning, was that it had taken her so long to come to the conclusion that she was falling in love with him.  
  
She hadn't told him that last night. He had said that he didn't want to rush things, and had been careful with what he himself had told her. He didn't know, but she could see that he was holding back, and Kitty had a sneaking suspicion that they were both holding back on the same thing. That "L" word. The word seemed both scary and a saving grace at the same time. She knew that she had found it in him, and she hoped that he had found it in her.  
  
Getting up off of the bed, she began to get dressed, and thought of how funny it was that she felt completely comfortable lying naked next to Kurt. Kitty also couldn't get over how easy it was to talk to him the night before. As she dressed, she played it over and over in her mind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"And vhat is zis one?" Kurt asked, fingering a small scar on her bare stomach.  
  
Kitty giggled at the feeling of Kurt's furry finger tracing along her tummy.  
  
"That tickles!" Kitty said.  
  
"How'd you get it?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Danger Room accident." Kitty said.  
  
Kurt sat up and then leaned down, brushing a light kiss across her bare stomach, causing Kitty to suck her breath in and hold it, slight shudders making her body tremble.  
  
"All better?" Kurt asked.  
  
"All better." She said.  
  
The two had been up for hours, and now they could see the early light of day beginning to shine through the drapes of the wagon. They had talked for hours, both of them revealing secrets and truths to the other. Kitty thought that they had done it remarkably well. She had been so nervous of the talk with Kurt that she didn't even realize what she had said until it was over.  
  
"Hey, Kurt?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Jah?"  
  
"What does this make us?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I don't know. Boyfriend and girlfriend, I suppose. But really, it just makes us, vell, us." Kurt said.  
  
Kitty seemed to be happy with his response, and she finally fell asleep in his arms right then and there.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
When Kitty was finished dressing, she stepped outside of the wagon, and ran straight into Tabby. Tabby had a knowing smile on her face as she stood there, hips cocked, with her left hand resting on her waist.  
  
"So. . .eventful night?" Tabby asked.  
  
"How'd you know?" Kitty moaned. "Did Kurt tell you? He promised we wouldn't say anything yet!"  
  
"No, Kurt didn't tell me. You did." Tabby said. "Just this moment, as a matter of fact. Not that it was hard to surmise from his "happy go lucky" attitude this morning. The term "afterglow" doesn't even begin to describe his attitude this morning."  
  
"Nice, Tabby." Kitty said, blushing.  
  
Kitty began to walk toward Astrid and Johannes's RV to eat breakfast, and Tabby fell in step next to her.  
  
"So, I'm afraid that everyone else knows, as well." Tabby said.  
  
Kitty halted in her walking for a moment, turning to Tabby with eyes full of mortification.  
  
"Relax, Kitten. I'm sure that they don't know. . .um. . .the gory details. But a couple of people overheard Kurt telling Franka off, and. . ." Tabby said, lying only by neglecting to tell Kitty the truth about how many people saw the wagon "rocking."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait!" Kitty said, waving her hands in front of Tabby's face. "Stop. Rewind. Play."  
  
"Huh?" Tabby asked.  
  
"What was that you said about Kurt telling Franka off?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Oh! I should have told you that before anything else. Apparently, Kurt ran into Franka this morning, and she. . .well. . ." Tabby trailed off.  
  
"She was "Franka-ish." Please continue." Kitty said impatiently.  
  
"Yeah. Well, Kurt pretty much told her to take a long walk off of a short pier. Quoth the raven, "I belong to someone else." Or at least, that's what I heard that he said." Tabby said.  
  
"I belong to someone else?" Kitty said softly.  
  
"Yeah, well, everyone pretty much knows that he meant you. So. . .wanna go talk to Astrid now?" Tabby teased.  
  
"How do I get out of here and to the closest airport?" Kitty said miserably. She suddenly felt like crying.  
  
Tabby came closer and put a hand on her friend's shoulder, trying to console her.  
  
"Hey! Hey, what's wrong?" Tabby asked.  
  
"How can I look Astrid and Johannes in the face after last night?" Kitty asked. "What happens if Astrid asks about what went on? I can't lie to her, Tabby."  
  
"Don't worry about Astrid, Kit. I don't see her having a major problem with two people in love sleeping together." Tabby said.  
  
"Why is that?" Kitty asked.  
  
"You forget. I sleep in their RV. You have no idea about the type of sounds coming out of their room." Tabby said with a smile, completing the joke with a full body shudder.  
  
"Tabby! Please!" Kitty said, although the joke had made her feel better.  
  
"You have nothing to worry about, Kitty. Why do you think that Astrid left you there last night, and didn't make you sleep somewhere else?" Tabby asked. "She knew how you felt about him, and she knows how he feels about you."  
  
"You think so?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Don't parents always know?" Tabby asked in reply.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
At that moment, they reached the RV and Astrid threw the door open. Smiling at Kitty, she beckoned for her to enter the RV.  
  
"Come inside, Kitty. You must to hungry." Astrid said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"{Well, Kurt, you seem to be in a better mood today than you have for most of your vacation.}" Gunther said.  
  
"{Do I?}" Kurt asked cryptically. "Hmm."  
  
"{Yes you do.}" Gunther said. "{Did you sleep well? Or not at all?}"  
  
"{Gunther!}" Kurt exclaimed.  
  
Gunther laughed heartily before returning to the work at hand.  
  
"{What?}" Gunther asked innocently.  
  
"{I'll thank you not to talk about Kitty that way.}" Kurt said, becoming serious.  
  
"{Whoa. I'm sorry, Kurt. But, uh, did you two get things. . .worked out?}" Gunther asked, a ghost of a smirk on his face.  
  
"{Uh, I can't really talk about it.}" Kurt said.  
  
"{That's funny, because the entire camp knows.}" Gunther said.  
  
"{What?}" Kurt asked.  
  
"{Kurt, your wagon was rocking last night. Rocking! So you two were either having one hell of a wrestling bout, or. . .}" Gunther said.  
  
"{Oh great.}" Kurt moaned. "{What are they saying?}"  
  
"{Everyone thinks it's a good match.}" Gunther said. "{Far more than you and Franka, although her parents are less than happy, I'll tell you. They always figured you two for marriage.}"  
  
Kurt nodded.  
  
"{Great. Everyone knows. I promised her that I'd tell no one that we're together. I hope she doesn't think that I ran around camp telling everyone what happened.}" Kurt said.  
  
"{No, no, no. Don't worry about it.}" Gunther said. "{The rocking, squeaking wagon did that.}"  
  
Kurt gave his friend a sour look.  
  
"{I hate you.}" Kurt said.  
  
"{Let's get this gear loaded. I don't want to be late to the next town. I'm taking Tabitha out to dinner.}"  
  
Kurt cocked an eyebrow and gave his friend an appraising look.  
  
"{What?}" Gunther asked, turning red. "{For her to learn about the culture.}"  
  
"Uh-huh." Kurt said.  
  
"{It's true!}" Gunther said.  
  
Kurt nodded and continued to load the high-wire equipment into the truck. Gunther watched him until Kurt looked back up at him with a sarcastic look on his face.  
  
"{She's cute.}" Gunther said.  
  
Kurt began to laugh.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"{Tabby, would you mind letting me talk to Kitty alone?}" Astrid asked. "{Perhaps you could start packing the tent with Johannes?}"  
  
Tabby pieced together what Astrid said, getting the gist of it before leaving. Kitty watched her leave, eyes widening in fear. Once the door was closed, Astrid turned her attention to Kitty.  
  
"Vell. . .Kitty. . ." Astrid said.  
  
"Yes, Astrid?" Kitty asked meekly.  
  
"Vell, I suppose I should tell you that I enjoyed our conversation yesterday." Astrid said.  
  
"So did I." Kitty said.  
  
"And. . .guessing from vhat I heard in ze camp earlier zis morning, you and Kurt haff. . .come to a decision." Astrid said. "Or at least, I vould hope so."  
  
"What have you heard?" Kitty asked, her face flushed with embarrassment.  
  
Astrid simply smiled at the girl.  
  
"It's not important. But, haff you and Kurt come to a decision?" Astrid asked.  
  
"Yes. Yes, we have." Kitty said.  
  
"And. . .?"  
  
"Well, we weren't going to say anything about it yet, but. . .we're together now." Kitty said, almost whispering it.  
  
"Vhy vouldn't you say anyzing about it?" Astrid asked.  
  
"Well, we didn't want to cause any type of grief while you and your people are touring." Kitty said.  
  
"Kitty, you're part of us. You contribute to us. You don't think that anyone would disapprove, do you?" Astrid asked.  
  
Kitty shook her head, grabbing the nearest fork to spear a slice of apple off of her plate. Astrid just watched her, a playful smile spreading across her face.  
  
"Kitty, you two vere not refraining from telling people for fear zat I may make you leave ze vagon at night, vere you?" Astrid asked.  
  
Kitty's fork stopped halfway to her mouth, her jaw dropping open with a small gasp escaping from her throat. Astrid couldn't help but laugh as Kitty's face turned a shade darker than a fire hydrant.  
  
"Astrid. . .I. . .I didn't. . ." Kitty stuttered and stammered.  
  
"Oh, Kitty. . .you are precious, do you know zat?" Astrid asked, laughing.  
  
"Yeah. Kurt told me last night." Kitty muttered.  
  
That sent Astrid into another laughing fit. Someone knocked on the door, and Astrid was still laughing as she crossed over and opened it. Her laughing ceased, however, once the door was opened, and she saw what was there, waiting for her.  
  
"Oh no." Astrid seemed to moan.  
  
"What is it?" Kitty asked, suddenly concerned.  
  
Kitty got up and walked to the door, where she saw that outside, her belongings had been torn apart and scattered. Kitty walked out, her face carrying a shocked look. Astrid followed her out and began to pick up Kitty's belongings, mostly clothes, as Kitty continued to look at the mess.  
  
"Come on, Kitty, let us clean zis up." Astrid said.  
  
"Who would do this?" Kitty wondered.  
  
She turned around and found, much to her extreme mortification, her bra hanging on the door. A word was written on it in red marker. She knew why she couldn't read it immediately. It was in German. She crossed over to it, yanked it off of the doorknob, and turned back to Astrid. When Astrid saw it and what was written on it, it was her turn to blush and look at the ground.  
  
"What does it say, Astrid?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Vell. . .Kitty. . .it's. . .it's not a polite vord, and I don't feel comfortable saying it." Astrid said.  
  
"Astrid, please, what is it?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Vell. . .in America, I believe ze term is. . .um. . .slut." She said, whispering the last word. "Let's get zese clothes up."  
  
Astrid bent over and continued to clean up the mess. Kitty closed her eyes, feeling close to tears. She knew who did it, and why. She felt like crying now. She knew that the need for payback would come soon enough.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
I RECOMMEND THAT YOU DON'T READ THE FOLLOWING UNLESS YOU SAW THE SEASON/SERIES FINALE.  
  
Okay, everyone. I guess that last Saturday was the end of X-Men: Evolution. Or at least, it certainly seemed that it was the end, with that little summary at the ending. And to tell you the truth, I'm a little pissed with some of what happened. Okay, so I'm a Kurt fanboy. So what? I didn't like the fact that when he entered the Sphinx, all he did was duck some bats, and then gets knocked out by Apocalypse. Oh yeah! And the return of LANCITTY? Sweet baby Jesus, what in the hell are they thinking? I mean, I know that they, nor Marvel, would ever do Kurtty, but Lancitty? Jesus. I mean, it made me physically ill. If this is seriously the end of the show, then I'm really pissed. I mean, so much was left unanswered. They went nowhere with certain story lines (X23, Captain America, Kurt/Amanda, Xavier's son, Edward Kelly). The list literally goes on and on. I guess that the Kurt/Amanda thing and Edward Kelly can be answered by what happens decades later in the comics, but the rest was the invention of the show (except for Xavier's son, even though they changed almost everything about it). Don't get me wrong, I still love the show, but I'm beginning to prefer really well written fan fics (you know who you are) to the show's storylines. There. Rant done.  
  
Things that I did like: The Rogue/Nightcrawler sibling relationship. That was great. The line of Jamie's and Boom Boom with her plasma balls. Awesome. The Mystique thing with Kurt and Rogue was also super cool. I also like the fact that it didn't have the ultimate happy ending and have all of the mutants turn out good. A lot of them who were bad/evil went back to their old ways. So that was cool. And hey, hints of the Phoenix Saga.  
  
Anyhow, all in all, a good finale, I just really hope that's not it. Mostly for selfish reasons, considering it's pretty much the only thing that I watch on television with the exception of the History Channel. Oh well, I should have the next chapter up soon (way sooner than I had this one up). I apologize again for the delay. Okay, well, goodnight (or good morning, afternoon, evening. . .whatever). I'm going to go watch "They Live." Pray for me.  
  
Later. 


	11. Confusion and Home

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property. The characters of Astrid and Johannes are the intellectual property of the InterNutter, who is just lovely for letting me use them.  
  
Notes: Wow. I'm back. Okay, for those of you who don't know, I was in a car accident that messed me up pretty bad, but. . .well. . .I'm better now. For those of you who got directly in contact with me, thank you so much (you know who you are). Also, thanks to Nemain for a little Rahne/Jamie one shot. It was appreciated. Love that coupling, you know...  
  
Okay, so any hope that I had at remembering the original ending to this story flew out the window (literally) when my head went THROUGH a window. So I hope that you all like this chapter.  
  
Also, thanks to everyone who has continued to review. I've never had a story that had such a positive reaction as this one. Also, I found the first chapter to my sequel to my personal favorite story, "You're Gonna Be A Star." It's called "Season Premier." It should be posted in a week or so.  
  
Thanks again everyone.  
  
WARNING! The ending may be a little melodramatic. And by melodramatic, I mean a little "Melrose Place"-ish. A bitch turns into a psychopath. Oh well. Sorry. Don't remember the original ending.  
  
Um, I'm trying to get back into the rhythm of this, so forgive me if I make any mistakes. I hope you enjoy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Kurt brushed the dust off of his shirt, looking the result of his labor. The entire rig was now packed tightly into the back of the truck that his father was crawling into in order to drive it away. Kurt was happy again. For a short time, the work in the circus really had taken his mind off of everything that was happening at the Institute and he almost found himself wishing that his vacation wasn't so short. Then again, he realized how important it was for him to be with the X-Men, and he found himself missing his friends.  
  
Johannes started the truck and began to drive it off to the area where the cargo vans and larger trucks were parked. Most everyone else had his or her equipment packed. Looking over his shoulder at the camp, Kurt noticed that the fires were being built, and the darkness of night was settling in. He also realized that he hadn't seen his new girlfriend all day long. He had even taken his lunch out in the field. He turned and began to walk toward the camp, the sound of children playing as the sun went down ringing in his ears.  
  
As he approached, Tabby walked out to greet him.  
  
"What's up, Kurt?" Tabby asked.  
  
"Nozzing. I hear you haff a date tomorrow." Kurt said.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, Gunther. Dinner. I forgot." Tabby said.  
  
"He must haff made quite ze impression." Kurt teased.  
  
"Oh yeah." Tabby said. "Second only to you."  
  
Kurt blushed a bit, remembering that until a week ago, this girl had also had quite the crush on him.  
  
"So vill you be joining us for dinner tonight?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yeah, actually." Tabby said. "Listen, Kurt. . ."  
  
"Yes, Tabby?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Be careful with Kitty." Tabby said.  
  
Kurt stopped walking, staring at the back of Tabby's head retreating until she realized that he had stopped walking, turning around, and walked back toward him.  
  
"Vhat do you mean?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Just that. Be careful with her. She's. . .sensitive." Tabby said.  
  
"So am I, Tabby." Kurt said. "I'm sensitive to ze point of being a borderline girl."  
  
Tabby laughed.  
  
"I'm sensitive." Kurt said with mock indignation. "But vhy do you say zat?"  
  
"You're both the same, do you know that? You two do make the perfect couple." Tabby said. "I just meant that she was nervous about starting the relationship. I'm sure she's nervous because of what everyone saw or heard about last night."  
  
Kurt blushed under his fur again.  
  
"You mean ze vagon?" Kurt asked. "Zat vas. . .zat vas nozzing. Ve vere just. . .tickling each ozzer."  
  
Tabby's head dropped slightly, her eyes staying on Kurt, her look sarcastic.  
  
"Kurt. . .I'm sure you WERE tickling each other." Tabby said. "Just not in that friendly 'hey we like to play' type of way."  
  
"Tabby, please." Kurt moaned.  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, forgetting my jealousy of Kitty for your apparent sexual prowess. . ." Tabby began.  
  
Kurt nearly groaned.  
  
". . .you two are good now, right?" Tabby finished.  
  
"Jah. I guess ve're good." Kurt said.  
  
"Okay." Tabby said after a moment.  
  
"Are you okay viz zat?" Kurt asked.  
  
"No. But I will be." Tabby said, smiling at him. "After all, I have a date with Gunther tomorrow night.."  
  
Kurt smiled and nodded.  
  
"So I heard. So I heard." Kurt said.  
  
"Where are you going now?" Tabby asked.  
  
"I'm going back to my wagon." Kurt answered. "I vant to get some clothes and get cleaned up. I hate haffing all of zis fur sometimes. Mostly vhen I'm sveating."  
  
Tabby and Kurt walked for a couple of moments in companionable silence until Tabby broke it.  
  
"Kurt, I don't want you to think that I don't support you and Kitty." Tabby said.  
  
Kurt's face kept blank, even though he suddenly felt slightly uncomfortable. Here he was with someone whom until a few weeks ago he still had a slight amount of feelings for. He knew now that he had simply been denying the depth of his feelings for Kitty at that point, convinced that she could never return the type of love that he had for her. Now that he realized that she could, he found himself embarrassed to be having this conversation with Tabby.  
  
"I know." Kurt said quietly.  
  
"No, Kurt. Seriously. I want you to know that I don't harbor any ill feelings. For either of you." Tabby said.  
  
"I didn't zink zat you vould." Kurt said.  
  
"I just. . .I just want to make certain that we're all friends. I don't want to lose your, or Kitty's, friendship. It's important to me." Tabby said.  
  
Kurt stopped walking and turned to Tabby, embracing her.  
  
"You von't lose our friendship, Tabby. Your friendship is just as important to me as mine is to you." He said.  
  
Tabby smiled, breaking the embrace.  
  
"Cool." She said simply. "So, you told Franka?"  
  
Kurt sighed heavily and wiped his brow.  
  
"Jah. I guess zat I did. She just needs to let go." Kurt said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that's the healthy thing to do." Tabby said, lost in thought. "She will, Kurt. I'm sure of it."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Kitty had cleaned up the mess outside of the RV with Astrid's help and had taken her things back to the wagon while Kurt was still packing equipment. She found the wagon's door open, the hinges squeaking as the door opened and closed with the breeze. Inside the wagon was just as much as a mess, and she began to clean up the rest of the wagon. The sheets had been torn off of the bed and were thrown crumpled in the corner. She got those up and back on the bed, and when everything else was clean, she laid down to rest.  
  
She got back up after only a couple of moments, eager to get out of the wagon for some reason. She felt the need to be alone, so she got up and left the wagon to take a walk. She walked out of the camp and into the surrounding fields. They seemed to go on forever and ever without even the hint of a house. She thought it was amazing how crowded the circus could be considering that they seemed to set up in the most remote locations imaginable.  
  
She walked and walked, lost in thought about Kurt and Franka. She didn't feel the jealousy any longer, but she hated the fact that she had just started this relationship, and it already this major problem. And then she began to think about what would happen when they returned to the Institute. Would the Professor be upset about they blossoming relationship? What type of rules and regulations would have to be made up for them?  
  
"Jean and Scott have a relationship, and no one seems to bother them about it." Kitty said aloud, to herself. "Then again, Jean and Scott have both graduated, and they're older than Kurt and I."  
  
She began to think about their mutations, and how rumors would grow about how easy it would be for them to sneak into each other's room. This thought affected her in two ways. It worried her, because she didn't want people heckling her and Kurt. At the same time, it excited her because it meant that they COULD sneak into each other's rooms.  
  
Smiling, she looked back over the field and wondered how far she had walked, and how long Kurt would be loading equipment.  
  
Turning back around, Kitty sat down on the ground and looked off toward the horizon. There were so many things that she was worried about. She didn't really care what others thought about her and Kurt being together. She loved him too much to worry about that. But she was worried about all of the little things that would come up in a relationship with Kurt. He would always have to be careful in public because of his natural appearance.  
  
Kitty knew that it was way, way, way too early to think about marriage, but her little game of "devil's advocate" continued anyhow.  
  
"What if we were to get married?" Kitty wondered. "What faith would we be married under? Will he try to convert me now that we're together? Will I try to convert him? No, that's stupid. What if we had children? What faith would they be schooled in?"  
  
Shaking these thoughts out of her head, she could feel a headache coming on.  
  
"Get a grip on it, Pryde." She thought. "Don't make yourself sick over this. You two just started this relationship."  
  
Other dissenting thoughts followed her last, and more followed those. Kitty laid down on the soft grass of the hill on which she was sitting and promptly fell asleep, her doubts about the relationship causing her to have bad dreams.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
While Kitty was asleep on the hill, Kurt was just reaching the wagon that they shared. Opening the door, he grinned when he saw how clean it was.  
  
"My little Katzchen, alvays so ordered." Kurt said aloud, not knowing the reason for the clean wagon.  
  
Kurt grabbed a handful of clean clothing and walked the portable shower set up in the center of camp. Reaching it, he found that it was no longer working because workers had begun to pack it.  
  
"{Great.}" He said.  
  
Turning around, he saw his father walking back toward the RV.  
  
"{Dad! Dad!}" Kurt called out, causing Johannes to stop. "{Do you have your car keys on you}"  
  
Johannes searched his pockets until the keys turned up in one of them, and then he looked back up at his son.  
  
"{Yes. Why?}" Johannes asked.  
  
"{Because the camp's shower is broken down. I need to bathe.}" Kurt said.  
  
"{Are you going down by the lake?}" Johannes asked.  
  
The gypsies always camped close to a body of water for a multitude of reasons. Johannes knew that there was a small lake close by which was pretty secluded in which Kurt could bathe.  
  
"{Yes. I just want to get clean. I don't want to see Kitty smelling like this.}" Kurt said. "{Please? May I please use the car? I'd 'port but I haven't eaten much today and I'm tired. Please?}"  
  
Johannes laughed and held out the keys.  
  
"{Just be careful.}" He said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Kurt closed his eyes and floated on his back, lazily moving backward in a backstroke. Righting himself, he treaded water for a moment before moving back toward the shore. He had taken a small swim just to cool off. Now he wanted to grab his soap and actually bathe. The sun was quickly moving away, and the sky was darkening. He saw the headlights pull next to his car through the darkness and his half-closed eyes. He quickly swam to the shore to grab a towel, but he saw it was simply Gunther.  
  
"{Hello, Kurt.}" Gunther said.  
  
"{Gunther.}" Kurt said in reply.  
  
"{I thought that I'd come down here to talk to you. Do you mind staying in the water?}" Gunther asked, sitting close to the water.  
  
"{What's wrong? Scared of feeling inadequate?}" Kurt teased.  
  
"{Yeah. That's it.}" Gunther said. "{Listen, did you hear about what happened to Kitty yet?}"  
  
Kurt's head snapped around in Gunther's direction, his calm and relaxed demeanor gone.  
  
"{What? What's wrong with her?}" Kurt asked.  
  
"{Nothing. Well, nothing really. So calm down.}" Gunther said. "{Someone was just really mean to her today.}"  
  
"{What happened?}" Kurt asked.  
  
"{Well, apparently she was eating breakfast with your mother and there was a knock on the door. When they opened the door, they found her belongings scattered all around the outside of the RV. Some. . .some foul words were written on some of her undergarments.}" Gunther said.  
  
Kurt shook his head, his anger rising.  
  
"{Someone? I think we both. . .no. . .we all know who it was.}" Kurt said.  
  
Gunther shook his head too, but he simply seemed sad.  
  
"{Do you really think that she'd do something like that?}" Gunther asked.  
  
"{Franka? I wouldn't put anything past her anymore.}" Kurt said.  
  
"{It's so sad. She used to be such a great person. I don't know what happened to her.}" Gunther said.  
  
"{Who knows? Who cares?}" Kurt said sullenly.  
  
"{You should, Kurt. She's going to keep harassing you and Kitty.}"  
  
Kurt closed his eyes and thought for a moment, the pleasant feeling of being surrounded by water calming him down.  
  
"{No, she won't. I'm done.}" Kurt said.  
  
"{Done what?}" Gunther asked.  
  
"{I'm going home tomorrow.}" Kurt said. "{ Now turn your head.}"  
  
"{What? Why?}" Gunther asked.  
  
"{Because I'm getting out of the water, and I don't want to shame you.}" Kurt said, standing up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Kitty woke up on the hilltop, wondering where she was for a minute. She couldn't remember, and began to panic before she remembered that she had fallen asleep there after a long walk. Sighing, she stood up and stretched, her stiff arms and legs popping. Yawning, she turned around, trying to remember from which direction she came. After regaining her bearings, she began to walk back toward the camp, feeling somewhat more rested, and a lot calmer.  
  
She eventually ran into Tabby at the edge of the camp. Tabby waved her over, and then sat her down.  
  
"Kurt wants to talk to us. He said he'd be here in a minute." Tabby said.  
  
At that moment, Kurt walked up, smiling at Tabby and Kitty. When Kitty saw his small smile, she brushed all the thoughts and doubts that she had been mulling over out of her head. Somehow, she knew everything would be okay.  
  
"Okay, girls, I guess zat all I really haff to say is. . .zat,um, ve should all pack, because ve're leaving tomorrow."  
  
"What do you mean, leave?" Tabby asked, shocked. "I thought you had looked forward to this vacation for months!"  
  
"Vell, I did. But zings haff changed, and I'm not exactly haffing fun anymore, and I'd really like to go home." Kurt said.  
  
"Fuzzy, are you sure about this?" Kitty asked.  
  
He had sat them down at the edge of the camp and told them that he was ready to go home. He didn't feel comfortable in the circus any longer, and truth be told, was looking forward to sleeping in his bed again.  
  
"Jah, I'm sure. I guess zat sometimes you really can't go home again." Kurt said, somewhat sadly.  
  
Tabby stood up and sighed heavily.  
  
"Okay, well, I'm going to go pack my things. Maybe spend some time with Gunther." Tabby said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tabby." Kurt said.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it." Tabby said. "I understand. Besides, it'll be nice to go home and be around people who sound like they're talking English when they actually speak it."  
  
Kurt smiled weakly at Tabby as she walked away, leaving him and Kitty alone. Kitty watched Kurt in silence for a moment before moving closer to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled slightly when she felt his tail wrap around her waist.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I really feel like this is all my fault." She said.  
  
"It's not your fault, Katz. It's nobody's fault really and truly. I just vant. . .I vant to go back home and be able to begin our relationship vizout all of zis."  
  
Kitty's smile widened and she gently kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Sounds good. But are you sure that you wouldn't rather just have Tabby and me leave instead. You could finish up the summer with. . ." She trailed off.  
  
"Viz Franka? No zank you. You haffn't ruined my summer, Kitty. She did." Kurt said, standing up and offering Kitty his hand. "Besides, ze vay zat I look at it, I'm going home viz ze best souvenir imaginable."  
  
Kitty giggled as Kurt helped her up.  
  
"You sure are smooth with the ladies, Wagner." Kitty said before wrapping her arms around Kurt's neck and pulling him close, feeling the flutter of butterfly wings in her stomach as he parted her lips and their tongues met.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"{You're leaving?}" Astrid asked.  
  
"{Yes, Mama. I don't think that this is a healthy place for me emotionally, and for Kitty physically.}" Kurt said.  
  
Astrid sighed as Johannes set down the paper he was reading.  
  
"{Well, Kurt, I won't lie and say that I don't understand your reasoning. But I will say that I'm disappointed.}" Johannes said.  
  
"{Father, I'm sorry but. . .}" Kurt began.  
  
"{No, no, no. You don't have to explain yourself anymore. I'm just disappointed that you won't be with us for the rest of the summer.}" Johannes said. "{It was great having you home again.}"  
  
"{It was great to be home again. Well, most of the time.}" Kurt said, sighing and sitting down next to his father.  
  
"{How did Kitty react to the news?}" Astrid asked. "{You have told her, right?}"  
  
"{Of course. She feels bad, as if it's her fault.}" Kurt said.  
  
"{Did you let her know that it wasn't?}" Astrid asked.  
  
"{Yes. I just hope she believes it.}" Kurt said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
"This is all my fault." Kitty said as she shoved her clothing into her bag.  
  
Tabby was sitting on the floor of the wagon, watching Kitty pack. Kitty was having such a problem packing that Tabby found herself grateful for packing as light as she did. It seemed as if Kitty had managed to pack three quarters of her room into her bags.  
  
"It's not your fault. Kurt even said it wasn't." Tabby said, sighing and stretching her arms above her head.  
  
"Well, of course he did. He's my boyfriend now. He has to say those kind of things." Kitty said.  
  
Tabby rolled her eyes and stood up.  
  
"Well, I'm certain that word's gotten around that we're leaving tomorrow. I'm going to go say "bye" to everyone." Tabby said.  
  
Kitty smiled at Tabby as she exited and then she sat down on the bed. She didn't know how to feel. She was happy because she realized that all her doubts and fears and the relationship were unfounded. She felt sad because Kurt felt as if he had to leave to get a moment of peace. And then there was anger, anger at Franka, and everything that she had done. Kitty shook her head of these thoughts as she laid down on the bed and began to drift off toward sleep.  
  
Outside of the wagon, Franka sat there, her hatred for Kitty simmering. The campfires around camp were reflected in her eyes, making them glow. She simply stood there, grinding her teeth and thinking about the girl inside of the wagon. In Franka's view, Kitty had stolen everything from her that was rightfully hers. Kurt was hers. Kurt and Kitty's relationship was supposed to be Kurt and Franka's relationship. Kurt was supposed to be fawning over her, not Kitty. Kurt's heart was hers, and no one could convince Franka otherwise.  
  
The kicked at the nearest fire, walking away from the wagon, not noticing the gear outside of the wagon beginning to burn in the fire she kicked. The fire moved laterally, burning tall grass and rope as it began to stretch, sending a thin plume of smoke into the air. Any hope of the fire being noticed because of the smoke was negated by the fact that other, larger plumes of smoke were arising from the larger campfires. And so it continued to burn, finally catching hold of one of the wheels of Kurt and Kitty's wagon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Kurt stood up and yawned. Astrid had long since retired to her bed, and Kurt had been sitting up with his father, discussing the merits of his education in America. He was about to leave and go to bed in his own wagon when there was a sudden knock on the door. It came frantically, and as Kurt's senses woke up, he could hear yelling begin outside.  
  
Johannes quickly walked to the door with Kurt close behind him. They opened the door to see Gunther outside, a look of fear in his eyes.  
  
"{Mr. Wagner! Kurt! There's a fire on the west side of camp! Wagons are burning!}" Gunther said frantically.  
  
"{The fire is where?}" Kurt asked, now completely awake.  
  
"{Your wagon! Your wagon is on fire!}" Gunther yelled back over his shoulder as he was already running that way.  
  
"Kitty." Kurt said softly.  
  
Johannes turned toward his son only to watch him disappear in a cloud of foul smelling smoke.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Kitty woke up because she couldn't breath. Her eyes opened and immediately began to burn. Trying her best to rub the stinging pain out of them, she shook her head and stood up. She screamed and fell back down when her head hit the roof of the wagon, which was burning. The flame from the ceiling lit up her shoulder, where it began to burn her shirt. Shrieking, Kitty fell off of the bed and began to beat at the flame. It hurt her hand, and shoulder, but she extinguished it quickly.  
  
Looking around, she realized that she was in trouble. The entire wagon seemed to be burning. Suddenly, the roof of the wagon fell in where Kurt's bed was, and embers flew toward her. Doing her best to hold her breath and not scream, Kitty tried to phase. However, due to her lack of concentration, she didn't, and the embers hit her and covered her body. Her shirt began to burn once again.  
  
"Good one, kid." She thought as she beat at her shirt. "Great, how do I get out of this? I can't concentrate. Have to try. Have to try. Have to try. . ."  
  
Kitty continued to try to concentrate so that she could phase through the bottom of the wagon, but it just wasn't working. She even closed her eyes at one point, only to open them again to see the flames coming closer to her. Just then her bed lit up with fire and she crawled backward, only to be stopped by the burning remains of Kurt's bed.  
  
"Shit." She thought.  
  
Then a falling beam hit her, and she knew no more.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Okay, everyone, that's it for right now. It took a lot for me to try to get back into the swing of things (writing, that is). Hopefully this will serve as an okay return. I believe that the next chapter will be the closing to this story. I'm not certain when I'll be able to get it up, but it should be within a week. Thank you once again for your support. It's appreciated.  
  
Later. 


	12. Lessons Learned

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property. The characters of Astrid and Johannes are the intellectual property of the InterNutter, who is just lovely for letting me use them.

Notes: The way that I see it, I've become one of the most horrible writers on this site. I've made a lot of people wait a long time between the last couple of chapters, so I apologize. Life keeps getting in the way. Anyhow. . .sorry. So, like I said, I have no idea how this was going to originally end. I had it about a year ago, but I lost it over the year. I hope this isn't a let down, although. . .well, it's on a smaller scale than my other stories. And the ending line is meant to be humorous. Jeez, I'm explaining too much. Okay, read on.

Shout-outs: To everyone who has reviewed this story, or any of my others, thank you so much for making this hobby so much more than it was when I started. You guys and gals are simply the coolest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As quickly as she could, Franka walked to the edge of the camp. When she realized that no one was looking, she turned back to look at the burning camp, tears staining her cheeks. The bag on her back felt heavy, but it was not heavy enough to keep her from turning away, and walking away from the camp, toward the road.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tabby ran to the side of the wagon, her breath coming in ragged, hitching hesitation. The smoke from the fire was burning her lungs and her eyes. To her left, Tabby saw that the fire was spreading to the surrounding wagons. Gypsies were running everywhere, trying desperately to stop their homes from burning up. She even saw children running toward the fire with buckets of water, yelling excitedly in German. There was a split second where she thought that if it hadn't been for the realness of the fire, the scene would appear almost comical.

Then the fire that was Kitty and Kurt's wagon caused one of the wheels to come apart, and she was pelted with burning embers.

"Shit!" Tabby yelled, brushing the burning ash off of her arms.

Kurt suddenly appeared next to her and grabbed her collar.

"Kitty! Vhere is she?" Kurt screamed.

"I don't know, Kurt!" Tabby yelled back. "Last time I saw her I had just left her in the wagon!"

"Scheisse!" Kurt yelled, turning back to the wagon. "Stay back! Go help ze ozzers viz ze fire! I'll get Kitty out of here."

"Kurt!" Tabby yelled, knowing that her cry would go unnoticed even before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing that hit Kurt was an immense blast of heat, followed by a burning sensation on his tail. He turned quickly, and whipped his tail out of the fire that was so recently his bed. Turning around, he realized that he was in an immense amount of danger. The smoke was so thick that he could hardly keep his eyes open due to how badly they burned. He coughed harshly and fell to his knees, pulling his arms and tail to him before they fell into the fire. Bowing his head, he closed his eyes, desperately fighting the urge to teleport out, back to safety. He opened his eyes again, taking in as much as he could before he had to close them again. What little he could see was on fire, and he couldn't see Kitty anywhere.

"I have to get rid of the smoke." Kurt thought, and teleported out.

He fell on the ground next to Tabby, coughing harshly.

"I zought I told you to help viz ze ozzer fires." Kurt coughed.

"Well I didn't. Where is she?" Tabby asked.

"I don't know. I can't see in zhere. Help me break ze vindows!" Kurt said, standing up.

As Kurt doubled over coughing in pain after standing up, Tabby began pelting the wagon with the smallest charges she could, blowing out the windows and creating small holes in the sides of the wagon. She stopped soon, worried that if she damaged the structure too much that it would all fall in on Kitty.

"There!" Tabby yelled, watching as the smoke inside curled into the sky, joining the immense cloud of black smoke lifting into the sky over the camp.

Kurt coughed, and then disappeared back into the wagon. He appeared in the same spot that he had before, only this time he could see somewhat better. The smoke still burned his eyes, but he could see, and he saw Kitty, pinned to the floor by a heavy beam and unconscious. He moved quickly through the fire to get to her, and was almost there when his foot fell through the floor. As his leg plunged through the wooden floor of the wagon, he threw his arms out to his sides to stop the fall. His instinct to stop the fall was correct, but his aim was horrible. He plunged both of his hands into fire to stop the fall. Yelping, he wrenched them out as he fell forward, through the floor of the cabin, twisting in midair only to fall on his back. The floorboards gave way on top of him, pinning him to the ground. The falling floorboards caused the beam on top of Kitty to fall backwards. Kurt looked up to see the giant beam falling, heavily, toward his face. His eyes widened as he realized he was probably about to die. And then, right before the beam hit his face he felt a hand on his shoulder, and suddenly the beam moved through him, hitting the ground in the exact spot where his head was and then toppling over. Kurt looked up and saw Kitty's eyes fluttering as she fell backward onto him. Kurt quickly teleported both of them out from under the wagon just as the last wheel gave way, causing the entire wagon to collapse into nothing more than burning timbers.

Tabby ran over to them as quickly as she could.

"Are you two okay?" Tabby called out.

"Jah." Kurt said between hacking coughs. "Great."

Tabby looked Kurt over and could see that his hands were going to need some type of medical attention. Probably his shoulder too, by the looks of it. She was sure that Kitty would need her head looked at as well, and so she ran off, looking for help. Kurt's attention never left Kitty's face. He was looking for sign of life.

"Come on, Kitty." He said softly. "Open your eyes."

Kitty's eyes remained closed.

"Kitty, come on. Come on, Schatz, open your eyes." Kurt said. "Please, Kitty. Please, open your eyes."

"No." Kitty mumbled, her eyes closed.

As tired and beat up as Kurt felt, he couldn't help grinning.

"Vhy not?" He asked, feigning being hurt.

"Because I'm afraid." Kitty said.

"Afraid of vhat?" Kurt asked.

"Afraid that I'll open my eyes and you won't be there. . .that I'll still be in that wagon." Kitty said.

"Kitty. . ." Kurt began.

"Yeah?" Kitty asked, her eyes beginning to flutter.

". . .don't be stupid." Kurt finished, kissing her forehead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fire burned through the camp as the gypsies tried desperately to put it out. Man, woman. . .boy and girl. . .simply everyone was running somewhere, trying to fight the blaze. Although panicked, the gypsies moved with purpose. They worked quickly, saving what they could, and attending to the injuries of those hurt by the fire. Soon, they had the fire under control, the last vestiges of the blaze being dealt with by a few men, and they began to take stock of what they had loss.

The circus would be able to function at about 80. Most of what they had lost on the west side of the camp would amount to about a quarter of the midway booths. They wouldn't be able to perform certain acts due to the equipment being ruined. They would, however, be able to buy next equipment. The circus, and the gypsies, would recoup their losses, if not this year, then the year after.

Kurt was lying in bed, his hands bandaged up, while his mother packed his last bag.

"How are you feeling, Kurt?" Astrid asked him.

"Fine, I guess." Kurt said, sighing. "Has anyone found Franka?"

Astrid shook her head sadly.

"Do you really think she was to blame for the fire?" Kurt asked wondrously.

"Well, she's not here anymore, and your wagon was the beginning of the fire." Astrid said.

Astrid felt horrible, especially for Franka's parents, who had ostracized themselves shortly after the fire, shortly after everyone but Franka was accounted for. The entire camp had searched long and hard for her for at least an hour, and just as everyone began to think the worst had happened to her, her father returned from his camper, sobbing and telling everyone that Franka had left a note and had taken her belongings. Kurt longed to know what was in the note, but everyone knew it was Franka's admission.

Kurt burned with anger, realizing that although Franka probably never meant any harm, she had almost killed Kitty.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Kurt, Kitty and Tabby walked around the camp saying goodbye to everyone. As Kurt and Kitty were saying goodbye to a group of acrobatic children, Franka's father walked quietly up to Kurt.

"May I speak with you?" He asked quietly.

Kurt looked over at Kitty, who was giggling as the kids all jumped on her for a goodbye hug, and then turned back to the gentleman and nodded. Kitty smiled at the children and then caught the two having a quiet, intense conversation in the cornder of her eye. Kurt looked angry, Franka's father looked both worried and ashamed.

"I wonder what that's all about." Kitty said aloud.

"Maybe he's apologizing." Tabby said from behind her.

Kitty turned around, facing Tabby.

"Sorry. . .didn't hear you come up." Kitty said.

"Oh, you know, superhero training and all of that. . ." Tabby said. "Now, as to whatever is happening in that conversation, I hope you realize that he's leaving all of this behind now."

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked.

"What I'm saying is that the last thing you need to do is play the part of the nosy girlfriend and demand answers out of him. Everything that happened here is in the past." Tabby said. "Remember the good times, forget the bad ones."

"That's easy for you to say." Kitty said, turning back to face Kurt. "You didn't have someone try to kill you."

"Oh, lighten up, Kitten." Tabby said, hugging the children goodbye. "You're the winner here."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't care what she has to say to me." Kurt said. "I've been hoping for the last day to have seen the last of her. I don't care to see her again. . .ever."

"Kurt, I know this is hard for you." Franka's father said. "But if you would just. . ."

Franka's father held out an envelope to Kurt. Kurt sighed, and took the letter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt and Kitty were silent in the car on the way to the airport. This was largely caused by the fact that Gunther was driving, and Tabby was in the passenger seat.

"Oh, Gunther, I'm gonna miss you soooooooooo much. I had sooooooo much fun this summer. When are you going to come to America? I can't wait to show you my town, man. It'll be great. We can hang out at the lake, go to the movies, eat at that pizza place I've been waiting to share with a special someone. . ." Tabby blathered on and on.

Kurt leaned up against the window of the backseat, half asleep, with Kitty's head on his shoulder. Kurt was personally amazed that he could even get this far in the trip without Kitty asking what had happened between him and Franka's father.

Suddenly, Kitty sighed.

"Oh no." Kurt thought.

Kitty sighed again.

Kurt opened one eye and looked at her as she sighed a third time.

"Three times in under a minute." Kurt thought. "This can't be good."

Then her foot began to tap on the floor of the backseat.

"Schatz?" Kurt asked groggily.

"Yes?" Kitty asked, completely at attention.

"I'm guessing zat you vant to know vhat her fazzer had to say?" Kurt asked.

"Huh?" Kitty wondered aloud. "What are you talking about?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and began to talk quietly, so as not to let Tabby and Gunther know what he was saying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Franka waited in the girls' bathroom. Two stalls down from the door, with the stall door closed. She had sent a letter to her parents, letting them know where she would be. She'd been in this same stall all day for the past two days, waiting for Kurt to come to her so that she could explain. She hadn't meant for the fire to happen. It just had. She sighed, waiting, bored.

"If that stupid American whore hadn't blindsided Kurt, none of this would have happened anyhow." Franka thought. "He's still mine. I can still get him back."

She smiled her smug smile and pulled her dress up a little bit, just so it showed off a little of her legs. She heard the door to the bathroom open. Big deal, she thought. The bathroom door at the airport opened at least once every couple of minutes. Still, though, she stood up, thinking that it may be him. She heard one stall door open, then a sigh, then the door closed. Then the next door opened, again a sigh, and then that door closed. Franka was certain that it was Kurt now. Why else would someone be looking through the stalls unless they were looking for her. She heard someone grasp the handle to the stall door that she was waiting in, and then posed her sexiest pose, a sweet smile on her face.

The door opened, and Kitty looked in.

"Franka." Kitty said sweetly.

Franka had enough time for her eyes to widen before she felt Kitty's fist slam firmly into her face, possibly even breaking her nose. Franka fell to the floor, crying out and putting her hands to her bleeding nose.

Kitty stood over her, breathing hard. Suddenly, she stood up straight, her sweet, doe-eyed demeanor returned, and she helped Franka up.

"That's for almost killing me." Kitty said. "I guess we're even now."

And with that, Kitty turned away and began to walk out of the stall. Franka's anger welled up again and she punched out at the back of Kitty's head. Unfortunately, Kitty slammed the stall door shut at that exact moment, and Franka instead ended up hitting the heavy door with all of her might. She again fell to the floor, this time grasping her hand. A letter flew over the stall door and landed next to Franka.

"Oh, and that's from your parents. It's about how ashamed of you they are." Kitty said. "Oh, and Franka. . .stay away from my boy."

And with that, Kitty walked out of the restroom, leaving Franka gasping in pain on the floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt stood at the gate, shaking his head at Kitty as she wiped a small speck of blood off of her knuckles in the water fountain.

"Was it hard? Tell me you hit her hard." Tabby said excitedly.

"Yep." Kitty said, shaking her hand dry.

"Now, Schatz, vas zat really necessary? I mean. . ." Kurt began.

"Kurt. . .it's called therapy." Kitty said, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. "Get over it. I have."

"Oooooh, yeah!" Tabby said. "Now, Kurt, you should go punch Franka, too!"

"That's not what I meant." Kitty said, turning to Tabby.

"I know, but that would be so cool." Tabby said, smiling at the thought.

The three sat down at the gate, waiting for their row numbers to be called so that they could board the plane. Kitty leaned her head on Kurt's shoulder and he put his arms around hers. Tabby simply leaned back, her hands behind her head, looking satisfied.

"So, Tabby, how's your grasp of ze German language?" Kurt asked.

"You should ask Gunther about my grasp of all things German." Tabby said. "Get it? My grasp? GRASP? Of all things German?"

"Yes, I get it." Kurt said, shaking his head. "If you can say zat in German, zen I guess zat your German lessons paid off."

"If she could say what?" Kitty asked sleepily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, now. . .there it is. The end. Thank God I finally finished this. I'm sorry if the end fell short of anyone's expectations. But hey, at least I did write an ending, which exceeded my expectations, because I didn't expect to write an ending. At least Franka got hers in the end. I hate her. Yeah. She is the suck. Okay, well, this is done, so that's that. I will admit that it's gotten really hard for me to fall back into writing fan fiction, but I did enjoy writing this chapter. I still have ideas, but I don't know if anyone out there still reads X-Men: Evolution fan fics since the cartoon was cancelled. I still have ideas for sequels to some of my stories, plus. . .I'm starting to get really into Teen Titans. Who knows? Okay, I won't promise anything, but if I can get another story up soon, I will. Until then. . .

Later.


End file.
